Happily Ever After
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: "And the White Queen and the White King loved each other very much." We all know what Alice and Cyrus did after defeating Jafar, but what about Will and Anastasia? Follow our beloved Knave and his queen through their happy ending. (Will contain more characters than listed.)
1. The Beginning of Happiness

**Happily Ever After**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from OUATW, but I do own any OC characters that may or may not appear throughout the course of this story. Please read the author's note at the end; it is very important! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

Will wakes up just past sunrise and looks around his bedroom. After defeating Jafar, Wonderland is returning to a place of well, wonder. Alice and Cyrus are happily married and living in England. Taj and Rafi, Cyrus' brothers, are living in England as well. As for Knave, he is living in one of the extra bedrooms in Anastasia's castle. Did Ana and Will get married yet? Sadly, no, they haven't. After being brought back with water from the Well of Wonders Anastasia and Will decided to take their relationship slow. They've been dating again for about three months now. Will does have quite the surprise for Ana, though. He grabs a quill and a piece of parchment before writing his beautiful girlfriend a note, taking extra time to make his handwriting nice and neat. Once Will writes his message in calligraphy, he rolls it up and heads for Ana's bedroom. Knave stands outside the door for a moment before quietly pushing the door open. Quietly, he walks to her bedside and places the note on left side of the bed. Anastasia subconsciously turns over in her sleep, and Will can't help but think that she looks so peaceful while she dreams.

"I love you, Will," she says in her sleep, a smile crossing over her lips.

"I love you too, Ana," Will whispers in her ear with a smile of his own.

Now that his note is planted, Will begins his descent down the spiral staircase of the castle.

After Will gets to the bottom floor he heads for the stables. Entering the stable, he grabs his saddle off of its hook and begins unlocking his horse's stall. The dark brown stallion whinnies as Will approaches him. Knave holds out a sugar cube, which the stallion eats while Will places the saddle on its back. Soon, both of them are ready to go. Will places his feet in the stirrups and kicks his heels against the stallion's flank. The two of them race towards the river, jumping over fallen logs and small ravines to get there. Will slows his trusty steed to a halt as he nears the river's edge. He dismounts before tying his horse to a tree at the shallow of the river. Cool water rushes over Will's boots as he looks around for someone. The water calms him, letting him connect with nature. He feels….

"You're late," Rabbit angrily says as he closes his pocket watch, thus interrupting Will's thoughts.

"To you, everybody's late," Will replies as he walks towards the rabbit.

"Fair point. However, you are one millisecond late, Knave," White Rabbit returns, looking at him in scorn.

"Oh, no! How in the bloody world am I going to right my wrong?" Will sarcastically remarks.

"Knave, I know that you may be just a common thief," Rabbit starts before Knave cuts him off.

"I'm no thief, not anymore. Besides, I'm the realm's protector and the greatest dragon fighter that ever lived. So what if I'm a bloody millisecond late?" Will retorts, his temper starting to flare up.

"You didn't let me finish, Knave. You're trying to impress royalty with this picnic, so timing is everything," Rabbit comments.

"Anastasia loves me no matter what. She always has, always will. That being said, Rabbit, she will enjoy the simplicity of this picnic," Will informs.

"I've been her advisor ever since you went off to live in this '_Storybrooke._' I know what she likes," Rabbit argues as Knave starts to set up for his picnic with Anastasia.

"Yeah? Well, then what does she like to do before falling asleep at night?" the ex-thief questions.

"She fluffs the pillows around her," Rabbit answers.

"Wrong! Anastasia likes naming the stars to fall asleep at night. Each time she names one star Will, and I name all of the others Anastasia," Will tells him.

"The Red Queen never names the stars," the rabbit scoffs.

"The Red Queen might not, but Anastasia does. She names the North Star after me. I name the brightest and most beautiful after her. We did that every night in Sherwood, Wonderland too, for that matter. It always makes Anastasia fall asleep content," Will returns, reminiscing in old memories.

"You know more about her than I give you credit for, Knave," Rabbit finally says.

"Told ya I did. Now, do you have what I asked for?" Knave questions.

Rabbit's response comes in the form of him tossing a small black box towards Will. Will hurriedly reaches out and grabs the box with his hands, checking to see if the White Rabbit damaged what is inside.

"Be careful, Rabbit! This belonged to my mother," Will cautions, sounding way more defensive than he had hoped.

"I don't see why it is so important to you. It's just a r…" Rabbit trails off before Will covers his mouth with a hand as the sound of horse hooves reaches both of their ears.

"She's here. Make yourself scarce, Rabbit. It's not too late for me to make rabbit stew out of ya," Will cautions, alluding to the joke he made when the Rabbit had betrayed Alice two times too many.

Anastasia dismounts her solid white horse, looking around for any signs of Will. She received his note he left her upon awaking and quickly got dressed per Will's instructions. Now all that remains is to find where her silly boyfriend is hiding.

"Will, where are you, darling? I'm here," Anastasia calls, still looking around for any sign of him.

"Ana, you're early," Will says suddenly, stepping out of the woods in the process.

He places a kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand. Will leads her through the woods, causing Anastasia to wonder exactly why Will called her out here this early in the morning.

"Where are we going, Will?" she asks him as they continue going through the woods.

"Now, if I told ya it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Close your eyes, luv. We're almost there," Will tells her with a smile.

She obeys her boyfriend, letting him lead her through the forest for a little while longer. Will suddenly stops and comes up beside Ana. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze before whispering "Open your eyes now, luv," in her ear. Anastasia opens her blue eyes and lets out a happy squeal. Sitting in front of her is a picnic blanket with throw pillows and a basket full of delicious looking food, and even a bottle of champagne.

"Everything looks beautiful, Will. What's the occasion?" Anastasia smiles at him as they walk over to the blanket.

"Do I need an occasion to show how much I love ya?" Will teases before handing her a glass of champagne.

She takes the glass from Will before smiling at him. Anastasia knows that Will loves her, but this secret picnic is something she never could have imagined in her wildest dreams.

"I love you," is all Ana can get out, for she is too caught up in thinking of how much hard work it must have taken Will to set all of this up by himself.

"I love you, too," Will agrees before placing a kiss on her hand, similar to what he did when they were teenagers in the Enchanted Forest.

They clink their champagne glasses together before beginning the picnic, which Anastasia loves.

They sit facing each other the whole time, which normally, Will loves to no bounds. Today, however, is different for the Knave of Hearts.

_"__I just need her to turn around for a second. That's all it will take," _Will thinks to himself, still trying to determine a way to get Anastasia's attention off of him.

An idea suddenly dawns on him.

"Ana, what's that behind you by the lake?" Will suddenly asks, starting phase one of his plan.

Anastasia turns around and looks behind her, hoping to see whatever it is that Will is talking about. Instead, she finds nothing and decides to turn back around.

"I don't see any-"Anastasia begins before looking at the scene in front of her.

Will is down on one knee, a goofy smile on his face and a gold ring with a small emerald on it in his hand.

"Anastasia Tremaine," is all Will can get out before Ana throws herself in his arms, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes!" she happily shouts, wrapping Will in a hug and pressing a kiss to the side of his cheek.

"What?" Will questions, partly out of surprise and partly out of amazement.

He hadn't expected her to say 'yes' so quickly.

"Yes, yes, I will!" Ana tells him with a huge smile.

"No, but I had a whole speech. It was charming and had-" Will starts before Anastasia cuts him off by kissing his lips.

He returns the kiss, holding her chin in his hand as he kisses her lips passionately.

"I never even had a chance to give you…this. I believe I was _about _to ask you a question," Knave laughs, returning to his position on one knee.

"I said yes so quickly, I didn't let you make your speech. Go ahead, get it out. I'm sure you worked hard on it, darling," Ana smiles at him, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Anastasia Tremaine, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. I realized a long time ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I've always loved you, always will, and I want to make our love permanent. So, Anastasia, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Will asks his girlfriend with a huge and adorable, but goofy, smile on his face.

"Yes. And yes again and again, forever," Anastasia answers before Will slips the ring on her left hand.

He then proceeds to kiss her lips again, feeling happier than he has ever felt in his entire life. She kisses him back, enjoying every last second that their lips are pressed together. When they absolutely have to pull apart to breathe, they do.

"This ring is beautiful, Will? Where did you ever find it?" Anastasia questions as she look down at the ring in amazement.

"It was the engagement ring that my father gave my mother. Before she died she gave me her engagement ring and both of their wedding rings. She told me to give them to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, which she knew was you. I hope you don't mind," Will explains.

Both of Will's parents died before he was seventeen, his father in the war against Prince John, and his mother to a horrible plague that swept through the Enchanted Forest.

"I could not hope for a better gift. I'm sure your mother and father would be very proud of you, Will," Anastasia tells him while running her fingers over his knuckles.

"And they would have loved to have you as a daughter-in-law," Will assures with a small smile.

Many hours after sunset, the two lovers return home to the castle from a long day of horseback riding and just wandering through the woods, enjoying being with each other.

"There you are, Your Majesty. We were beginning to worry; we haven't been able to find you all day," Tweedledum breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing his mistress safe and sound.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Anastasia?" she replies as she lets go of Will's hand when they reach the main hallway.

"At least one more time. Are you all right? You don't look like yourself," Tweedle asks out of concern for the queen of Wonderland.

"I think we should tell him, Ana," Will smirks, knowing that someone would find out sooner or later.

"Tell me what?" the Tweedle questions in confusion.

"Will proposed to me today," Ana smiles as she shows her loyal servant the ring.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. I wish both of you the best," he responds.

With that, Tweedledum makes his exit, leaving Will and Anastasia alone in the hallway. Anastasia grabs Will's hand again and the two of them walk upstairs to head for their respective bedrooms. Upon reaching the door of Anastasia's bedroom, Will releases his grip on her right hand and places a kiss on her left hand.

"Goodnight, Anastasia. Sweet dreams, my love," Will whispers before Anastasia kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight, Will," Ana returns before opening her bedroom door.

She carefully shuts the door behind her as Will walks towards his bedroom and lets out a contented sigh. Her happily ever after is finally just around the corner.

**Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 1, my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review with what you thought, those are always greatly appreciated. I want to also point out that I am accepting prompts for this story's chapters. Now, there are obviously going to be some chapters that I make up myself that aren't based on prompts, but for the most part, they will be chosen by you. Now, I am going to do these in a chronological order, meaning, don't be upset if yours isn't done in the order that you submitted it. I am going to try to make it a whole story, so if you say, suggest a Scarlet Family Christmas complete with Will and Ana's child/children, that will have to take place after the chapter where their child/children are born. (Not that those two ideas are not both amazing, I would love to do both of them. :) Also, I want to say please keep your prompts at a K+ rating! We want this to be clean fluff between Will and Anastasia. You can suggest more than one prompt, just not all at once. Wait until the next chapter to submit your second prompt, etc. (Meaning each reviewer please only post one prompt per chapter, if you would be so kind.)**

**I also want to point out that the first part of Will's speech was taken from "When Harry Met Sally." I, personally, have never seen the movie, but I found the quote on one of the cards in my sister's game of "Apples to Apples" and knew I wanted to use it in this story. **

P.S.: If my Christmas Vacation guest from _A Scarlet Christmas _is reading this, I would love it if you left a review and a prompt. (Just let me know it's you first.) Your reviews are always inspiring, along with everyone else who reviews my stories. You guys are amazing, and I hope to hear from a lot of my fantastic readers! Until Chapter 2, my amazing supporters!


	2. Stay With Me

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from OUATW, but I do own any OC characters that may or may not appear throughout the course of this story. I hope you enjoy the story! Please read the author's note at the end, it is very important!

Anastasia's body shakes and trembles as she sleeps in her bedroom. Sweat rolls down her neck as her body is racked with silent sobs. The memories are all too clear and painful for the queen of Wonderland.

_ "__I thought he could get me what I want," Anastasia tells Will, Cyrus, and Alice as Jafar's lightning continues coming for the four of them. _

_"__And what was that?" Alice asks in an icy tone._

_"__You've got everything. What more could you need?" Will asks in an angered tone, looking at her with cold, uncaring eyes. _

_His heart still not in his chest prevented him from feeling anything, including love for Anastasia. The Red Queen takes a deep breath before answering._

_"__You…..Will. I wanted you. I want you back," Ana tells her ex-love, tears threatening to spill out of her blue eyes. _

_"__More lies," Will responds, setting his jaw and locking his dark brown eyes on her icy blue ones, not believing her for a second. _

_"__No. I'm telling the truth now. I'm telling the truth," she persuades, trying her hardest to get Will to see that she still loves him after all these years they've spent apart. _

_"__You had me. All of me- my heart, my soul…..my life—and you tossed me aside like a piece of rubbish. All for a little red crown," he tells her, remembering all the pain he went through, knitting his eyebrows in the process. _

_"__I made a mistake. I see that now. Don't you see that's why I've done all this? So Jafar can change the laws of magic so we can undo the mistake, change the past, Will!" Anastasia pleads with him, her voice starting to rise out of desperation. _

_"__Will, wait," Alice calls to her friend, trying to get him to come back as he walks off. _

_Anastasia follows him before standing in front of him once more, still trying to amend her mistake. _

_"__I would give up my crown. I would give up anything- __**everything **__just to go back to a time when you loved me. Please, Will. I want you back," Ana tells him, her voice cracking and tears starting to collect in her eyes, threatening with each second to fall down her cheeks. _

_"__You'll never have me," Will tersely responds before he stomps off, staring up at the menacing storm clouds still headed their way. _

As if that harsh reality isn't enough to plague Anastasia in her sleep, a second memory, though somewhat twisted, enters her nightmares. There the four of them are still in front of Jafar's storm cloud, but with different relations amongst each other.

_"__Look out!" Cyrus calls as the strike of lighting comes hurtling towards Anastasia. _

_The Red Queen instinctively raises the genie's bottle to deflect the electric pulse, which she succeeds in. Consequently, the lightning reflects off the bottle and ends up striking Will directly in the chest._

_"__Uhh! Aahhhhhhh!" Will shouts in pain as he falls backwards on the ground, clutching his chest and loudly gasping as the pain spreads through his upper body._

_Anastasia rushes over to Will, tears falling down her face as she cries. _

_"__I got you. I got you," she promises as she places Will's head in her lap. _

_He continues gasping for air, the pain in his chest all but subsiding. _

_"__What happened? Is he-?" Alice asks before falling backwards into Cyrus' arms. _

_"__Alice!" the genie yells in desperation, not knowing what is happening. _

_Meanwhile, Anastasia continues talking to Will in soft tones, doing her best to comfort him._

_"__But, the wedding is in eight days," Will barely says, still gasping between each word. _

_That is the part of Ana's nightmare that is twisted. In her nightmare, she and Will were engaged to be married eight days after Jafar let the giant storm loose and Anastasia freed Cyrus. _

_"__You don't have eight days, Will," Anastasia cries as he continues to gasp and pant heavily in her arms, his face starting to turn the slightest shade of red. _

_An idea suddenly dawns on the Knave of Hearts as he watches Cyrus try to convince Alice to use her wish. _

_"__Cyrus! I can save her!" Will calls out, his voice somewhat raspy due to the fact that he is continuing to gasp for air while being on the brink of death. _

_"__How?" the genie asks, clearly confused by the situation. _

_" '__Cause that's my bloody wish!" Will yells the loudest that he possibly can. _

_It all makes sense to the genie now. _

_"__That's good enough for me. Be very careful what you wish for, Will," Cyrus cautions before the wish appears in the Knave's hand. _

_"__I wish….to end Alice's suffering," Will reveals as the wish glows in his hand. _

_The wish now carried out, Cyrus' binds are gone and Alice is no longer dying._

_"__Will, you're a genius!" Cyrus compliments while turning around. _

_Anastasia cries as Will takes his last breath in her arms before becoming limp and cold. _

_"__He's gone. He was here, and now he's gone," Anastasia barely says, cradling Will's now lifeless head in her lap. _

_Her worst nightmare had come true. Will was killed by the hands of magic, directly in front of her._

Ana wakes up screaming bloody murder at the end of this nightmare, tears streaming down her face in the process. Her bedroom door is soon thrown open, casting a soft golden glow into the room from the light of the candles in the corridor. Will soon enters the bedroom, crossing the length of the floor in two strides. He soon is sitting on the edge of Anastasia's bed, trying his best to find out why she's screaming.

"Ana. Ana, what's wrong?" he asks before reaching for her huddled form that is cocooned in her blankets.

"Will," she gasps, raising her head to look at him, to assure herself that he is there.

"I'm right here, luv. What's wrong? What's bothering ya?" Will questions, looking her in her tear-stained and bloodshot blue eyes.

"You died, Will," she cries, clutching onto his shoulders and burying her face in his shirt.

"No, I think that was you, _twice,_" Will tells her, trying to figure out what she is talking about.

"In my dream, you were struck with Jafar's lightning, but instead of becoming a genie, you died in my arms," Anastasia sniffs, revealing the situation to her fiancé.

Will should have known. He curses inwardly, knowing that the ordeal that happened less than four months ago would have a lasting effect on his true love.

"It's okay, Ana. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Will softly says in her ear while rubbing small circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Promise?" she questions, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Promise. Now, will you go back to sleep?" Will responds in an even tone.

Anastasia shakes her head no in response before looking Will in his soft, caring brown eyes.

"And why not?" Will asks his fiancée with the intention of finding out what will help her fall back to sleep since it's only 2 AM.

"The nightmares may come back," Ana whispers to where he can barely hear her.

"We can't have that, now can we? What would make you feel safe enough to go back to sleep?" Will inquires, intent on making sure Anastasia is okay before he goes back to sleep.

"Stay with me," she tells him before lying down in the bed.

"We're not married yet, Ana," Will reminds, not sure how anyone in the castle would react to finding their queen asleep with her fiancé in the early hours of the morning.

"When has that ever stopped us? Please, Will? Just this once," Ana persuades.

Will lets out a defeated sigh and slides under the blanket beside her.

"Just this once," he agrees before wrapping his arms around her to assure her that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Good night, Will," Anastasia drowsily says, placing her hand over his heart in the process.

"Good night, Ana. Sweet dreams, for real this time," Will whispers before beginning to run his hand through her golden locks in an effort to get her back to sleep faster.

Will quickly falls back asleep as well, knowing that Anastasia is asleep and no longer experiencing nightmares. Both of them have a nightmare-free night after falling asleep against the other. The memories of the tough times would still be in both of their brains, but together they could overcome anything, as proved from their past.

**Author's Note:**

_KnaveFan46,_** I hope you enjoyed this, since it was your prompt, after all. ;) Please make sure to comment with if I fulfilled your vision. Anyone else who enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with what you thought. They are always greatly appreciated. I want to let you know that I am still accepting prompts for further chapters, and all of you who reviewed the last chapter with a prompt can certainly suggest a new prompt after each chapter, if you wish. Well, that's pretty much everything I have to say, other than **_Guest, _**your prompt of Will helping Ana pick out the perfect dress will be the next chapter. Thank you for your support as always, my amazing readers! Until Chapter 3!**

P.S., I want to mention that I start high school back from Winter Break on Tuesday, so after Monday this story will be updated less frequently, but I will do my best to update as soon as possible after school starts back.


	3. Wedding Planning

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of any OC characters that may appear throughout this. Enjoy the story!

"I think we should have the wedding in early October," Anastasia suddenly says as she and Will walk along the sidewalk in Storybrooke.

"And what, may I ask, led you to decide that?" Will asks with a smile, turning to face his fiancée.

"We first met in October, remember? That would be a great time to get married. The trees would be changing colors, it wouldn't be too hot or too cold, and it would remind us of when we first met," Ana explains to him with an excited grin on her lips.

"That sounds perfect, luv. Now, what do you want to do first: pick out your dress or pick out a cake?" Will responds before they get too far away from the center of town.

"I want to go pick out a dress first, but I know you would rather go sample cakes first. Let's go pick out a cake," she answers before pulling Will in the direction of the bakery.

"We can go dress shopping if you want to, Ana," Will assures, not wanting Anastasia to feel as if he's forcing her to go shopping later than she wants to.

"No, we're going to get a cake first, because I know you'll complain the whole time we're shopping if you don't get cake," Anastasia teases with a small smirk.

"Now you're making it out like I'm a bloody whining child, Ana," Will says with a slightly offended tone.

All right, so Will has quite a fondness for chocolate cake, and don't even get him started on chocolate cake. He smiles at Ana's statement about how he would complain without the proper motivation. Yep, that sounds like him.

"Have you put any thought into the guest list, Will?" Ana inquires as they near the bakery.

"I've thought up most of the list. Alice and Cyrus are invited, naturally, since we were invited to their wedding. I have to invite Hannah, since she's my best mate from Storybrooke. And I couldn't invite Hannah without inviting Hook, since they're married. I invited Madison because she's Hannah's sister, and she'll probably bring August, her boyfriend. Robin and his family are coming, 'cause I'm still technically a member of the Merry Men. Jefferson and his daughter are coming, because what kind of a party would it be without the Mad Hatter?" Will reveals, chuckling a bit at his comment on Jefferson.

"It wouldn't be a party at all," Anastasia laughs, knowing how much Jefferson and Will love parties.

The two of them bring a certain life to a party that no one else could really do.

"That's all I have so far. Do you want anyone from your side of the family to come?" Will responds, his voice becoming less enthusiastic when he mentions the word 'family.'

Anastasia picks up on this and tries her best to comfort Will about the fact that he has no living relatives.

"Will, you know that I would have loved having your family at our wedding, too. They would have loved to see you so happy. Just remember that they'll always be with you," Anastasia tells him with in a slightly dejected tone.

"They would have loved you, Ana. My father would have called me the luckiest man alive if he had ever gotten to meet you. My mother would have loved to have you as a daughter; you two would probably have done so many things together. And Penelope, you two would have gotten along like sisters. And you probably would gang up on me, too. If they were only here, you could have a real family," Will says to Anastasia, tears threatening to appear in his dark brown eyes.

"Don't talk like that, Will. _You _are all the family I need," Ana assures him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You really have a way with words, Anastasia Scarlet, do ya know that?" Will compliments as he holds the door to the bakery open.

"Will! It's bad luck to call your fiancée by her married name before the wedding," she playfully scolds him after she realizes that she called her by his last name, her soon-to-be last name.

"Says what?" Will challenges.

"Says tradition, darling," Ana laughs while sitting down at a table, waiting for the baker to bring several different cake samples for the two of them to try.

"I never was one for tradition," Will chuckles, sliding into the chair beside Anastasia and wrapping his arm around her while they wait for Happy to bring out some cake for them to try.

"I don't think we ever finished our conversation," Anastasia reminds him to get back on the topic of the guest list.

"Oh, yeah. Who do you want to invite?" Will asks her, propping his chin up on one of his hands.

"I want Ella and Thomas to come to our wedding, along with my niece, Alexandra. I also want to try and find my step-father, because he was pretty much like my real father after he died. Do you think we could find them?" Anastasia responds, looking at Will with a face full of hope.

"I think we can find him. And I know you don't want your mother and Drizella anywhere near the castle during our wedding, I've already decided that. The guards will be informed as soon as possible to keep them off of the premises," Will assures her with a smile of his own.

Happy brings out all of the cake samples for Will and Anastasia to try. The two lovers choose only the chocolate cakes as options, because they both love a good chocolate cake.

"So, you don't want any vanilla cake, then?" Happy inquires in a slightly disappointed tone.

"It's not really our style, sorry, Happy," Will apologizes before diving into the first sample of chocolate cake.

After deliberating for all of two seconds on just the one sample, Will has made up his mind.

"This is the one, Anastasia," he tells his fiancée with a wide smile.

"You've already made a decision so quickly?" Anastasia laughs at her soon-to-be husband.

"It's a bloody fantastic cake, Ana! You must try some," Will remarks before sticking the wedding cake in her mouth.

The ex-Red Queen eats the chocolate dessert, pondering over whether she agrees with Will or not.

"You're right, it is fantastic. I think we'll take this one," Anastasia says to Happy, which earns a smile from the baker.

"When do you need it done by?" Happy questions the happy couple.

"October 11th, the day before the wedding," Will and Anastasia answer in unison, without even discussing the date.

"Alright. And what name am I putting it under?" he replies, even though he's pretty sure he knows.

"Will Scarlet," Will answers with no hesitation.

With finding the perfect cake completed within five minutes, Will and Ana head for the store that conveniently sells both wedding gowns and tuxes. The bell above the door jingles as Will opens it, and Ella nearly falls off of the ladder she's standing on when she notices her step-sister, but sister nonetheless, and the man her sister loves to no limits.

"Anastasia, when did you get back?" Ella questions in a happy tone before quickly climbing down the ladder and giving her sister a hug.

"We got back this morning, Ella. We're only staying in town today, though, I'm afraid," Ana returns, answering her younger sister's unasked question.

It is then that Ella notices Anastasia's engagement ring.

"Will proposed?!" Ella nearly yells, but instead happily squeals.

"Yes, he did. We're getting married on October 12th, the day we first met," Anastasia blushes while casting a glance at Will who is now sitting in one of the shop's armchairs.

"This is so exciting! And, you came to my shop for your dress?" Ella replies, looking at her sister with a look that only sisters can share.

"Naturally, darling. I hear your dresses are the best in town," Ana smiles at her sister before beginning to look at all of the wedding dresses in the store.

"I want to help ya pick out a dress, Ana," Will calls as she walks along the rows of elegant dresses.

"Sounds amazing," Anastasia returns before looping her arm through Will's and walking around the store.

"I don't think white really has that pop we're looking for. Do you, Will?" she asks her fiancé when they come across a rack of all white dresses.

"You have the rest of your life to wear white dresses as the White Queen, so I think wearing white would be redundant, luv. But, that's just my opinion," Will truthfully answers as he heads for the rack that has dresses in an array of colors.

"How about this one, Anastasia?" he calls out suddenly, holding up a red dress that he thinks would look spectacular on his true love on their wedding day.

Anastasia comes over and looks at it before shaking her head no rather forcefully.

"No, Will. It reminds me of what I used to be, what I was _without _you. We're celebrating me being _with _you forever, remember?" she tells him before moving on to look at other dresses.

"Okay, so red's out. I'm gonna walk around the store and see what I can find for ya," Will assures while pushing the red dress to the very back of the rack.

He curses inwardly. Will knows that he has caused Ana unnecessary pain by showing her that red dress. Not only did it remind Ana of her reign as the Red Queen, it reminds him of the blood when Jafar stabbed her in front of him about five months ago. It would take a while before either of them got used to Anastasia wearing red again.

"Will, I'm going to go try this dress on with Ella. I'll be right back," Ana calls across the shop, slipping into the dressing room with her sister to try on a pale blue dress.

"I'll keep looking, just in case you don't like that one," Will answers while continuing to try and find a color that he thinks will just pop against Anastasia's fair skin.

"What do you think?" Ana asks him upon returning from the dressing room and giving him a twirl.

"You look stunning in every way, my love. I thought you might also like this," Will answers while holding a light purple dress out in front of him.

Anastasia looks at the dress and instantly knows it's the one.

"It's perfect, Will. I'm going to go try it on," she remarks while pressing a kiss to his lips before taking the dress to go change into it.

A few minutes later, she comes out of the dressing room, the purple dress trailing behind her, making her look even more graceful, in Will's opinion. She doesn't even have to ask the question before Will answers.

"That's the one. It looks perfect on you, Ana. Too bad I have to wait so long to see you in it," Will smirks at the last part.

"The wedding's in less than two months, darling. You'll live," Anastasia teases.

"Only because I have living with you for the rest of my life to look forward to," he responds with a smile.

"I think it's time to get his tux, Ella," Ana tells her sister with a slightly devious-looking smirk.

"I think so, Ana," Ella giggles before both girls grab one of Will's hand.

"Just get this bloody torture over with," Will mutters where the girls can just barely hear him.

That night, Will and Anastasia return to Will's apartment where they'll be spending the night before leaving for Wonderland in the morning. Will had let Anastasia and Ella tell him that he looked the best in a black tux, which he agreed with, but made it very clear that he was not wearing a tie of any sort to get married, thank you very much. This resulted in a laugh from both of the sisters who said something about 'grooms being so stubborn' that Will couldn't exactly hear all of. Upon reaching the apartment, Will put their bags on the couch, making sure not to wrinkle neither the dress nor the suit and starts to watch TV while Ana is in the shower. When she gets out and is dressing in her pajamas, Will goes to take a shower himself before getting dressed in his sweatpants he reserves for pajamas and a random graphic T-shirt that he wears to bed. He crawls into bed beside Anastasia, which earns him a skeptical look from his queen.

"Why are you bloody staring at me like that, Anastasia?" Will asks his fiancée while he pulls the covers up around himself.

"You said that this was a one-time thing, darling. Yet here we are, in the same bed before we're married," Anastasia smirks at him.

"Are you complaining? I can just as easily go and sleep on the couch," Will responds, knowing that's not what Ana meant.

"No, stay. I missed lying next to you during all of those years as the Red Queen. Besides, we're engaged and not in the castle. No one can say anything," Ana reminds with a smile.

"Yes, I'm aware. I love you," Will smiles before kissing her lips.

"I love you, too," she replies before turning off the lamp and settling down with her back against Will's chest.

****

**Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 3! I know, shocking that I posted two chapters in one day. I guess I was inspired. :) Anyway, **_Guest, _**make sure to leave a comment on if I fulfilled your vision. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review with what you thought. This chapter just kept coming, even when I thought that I could end it in a couple more sentences. That's how much I love this ship, there is always more you can do with their characters. As for the last scene, I thought I would play on what happened in the last chapter since everyone seemed to like Will's reaction. I will post Chapter 4 tomorrow, as long as time permits; and if I'm lucky, I might even get Chapter 5 up tomorrow too. Until the next update my lovely readers and reviewers!**

P.S., Christmas Vacation guest, your prompt for their wedding is going to be the next chapter, which I am sure you are as excited to read it, if not more excited, than I am about writing it!

Also, to answer Hot Chile Pepper, the nightmare chapter did not happen eight days before the actual wedding. I can see where that got confusing. Thank you for your fabulous review, it is greatly appreciated, my friend! Keep your comments coming, they are always delightful to read!


	4. You May Kiss the Bride

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original characters, but I do own any OC characters that may appear. Please enjoy the story, and red the author's note at the bottom!

The big day has finally arrived. Anastasia and Will are going to get married in less than three hours, and everyone is excited. Will is a ball of nerves as he stands in the groom's room, getting ready with his three groomsmen, which are Robin, Hook, and Cyrus. He puts what he deems the finishing touches on his tux before turning around for his best friends to see.

"How do I look, mates?" Will asks them as they finish tying their gold ties.

"Anastasia will love it, mate," Hook tells him honestly.

"You actually clean up nice, Scarlet," Robin teases his best friend with a smile.

"Your collar isn't down in the back, Will. You look ridiculous," Cyrus tells the former Knave of Hearts.

The former genie comes over to Will and persists in flattening down his collar to his tux.

"It's just a bloody collar, Cyrus. Why does it matter?" Will incredulously questions with a confused facial expression.

"You know as well as I do, Will. Anastasia expects your wedding to be perfect, including what you look like," Cyrus argues with Will before finally settling his tux collar down.

"I suppose I look presentable now, mates?" Will inquires with a slightly angered face at the ex-genie.

Hook mutters something about how "he thought the collar was fine, but leave it to the lovey-dovey perfectionist to change the appearance of someone else's wedding.

"You'll sweep Anastasia off her feet, no doubt. Now, I think Jefferson's requested you in the main room to oversee the placement of the food and cake," Robin encourages, patting Will on the back in a way only best friends can do.

"My work never seems to be done," Will laughs before opening the door to see what the Hatter had in mind.

"Something that I fear won't go away when you're married," Cyrus warns with a grin.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Ella are helping Anastasia get ready in her dress.

"And you said Will picked out this dress?" Hannah asks the White Queen of Wonderland.

"That he did, darling that he is. Didn't he do a good job?" Anastasia smiles as she gives her best friend and her sister a twirl.

"I'll say he did. If those eyes he gave you were what he thought of you in the dress _before _the wedding, imagine what he'll look like _during _the wedding," Ella slightly teases, knowing that Will loves her sister with all his newly-restored heart.

"He probably won't be able to take his eyes off of me, I'm sure," Ana laughs lightly before placing her crown on her head.

She grabs the crown that Will is going to receive after he kisses her in one hand before the three girls hear a knock on the door.

"Anastasia, are you in there?" Ana's step-father, Nathan asks from the door.

"Yes, Father, I am. Come in," she answers as Hannah and Ella go out the side door.

Nathan opens the door, seeing Anastasia in her wedding dress for the first time. He lets out a gasp as he realizes just how long it has been since he's seen Anastasia. The last time he saw her, she was but a young lady of sixteen, preparing to go run off with Will. She's really changed since then, and grown up quite a bit, Nathan realizes.

"You look beautiful," he tells his step-daughter, coming up beside her and placing her diamond necklace on her neck.

"Is it time?" Ana questions with a smile.

"Almost. But first, there's something I want to say. I'm really amazed with all of the things you have accomplished in your life. It's not every day that someone becomes the White Queen of Wonderland and shortly after marries her true love. And I'm proud and happy to welcome Will into our family. He makes you happy, and that's all a father could want for his daughter. I'm sure that if Michael were here he would agree with me," Nathan says to Anastasia.

"That's all he ever wanted for me. Thank you for being a father to me after my father died, Nathan. You're a lot more supportive than my mother ever was," Anastasia says to her step-father, thankful to have found a father figure in him.

"Are you ready, my princess?" he questions while taking her arm and preparing to walk his second-oldest daughter down the aisle.

She nods before the two of them proceed towards the main hall to meet Will at the altar.

Alexandra hurries down the aisle ahead of her aunt, throwing the red roses on the silk walkway with great excitement. Will looks around the room, his nerves starting to play with him.

"What if I forget my vows?" Will asks Hook without looking at the pirate.

"Mate, I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you only get married to the love of your life once," Killian assures with a smile.

"That's what worries me," Will sighs before continuing to gaze around the room.

Robin clears his throat and directs Will's attention to the doorway. Anastasia is walking in on the arm of her step-father, looking more beautiful than ever before to Will, if that is even remotely possible. She stands just a few inches away from him now, and he feels his heart swell. In just a few minutes she would be Anastasia Scarlet; she would be his wife to cherish and love every day until he dies.

"You look beautiful, Ana," he compliments with a smile while Nathan goes to sit down in his seat beside Sean and Alexandra.

"And you look very handsome, Will. Are you ready?" she replies with a grin, looking him in his brown eyes that she loves so much.

"I am. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Anastasia," Will whispers as the White Rabbit comes and stands before the happy couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Will Scarlet and Anastasia Tremaine. Now, before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the rabbit says, his voice annunciating each word.

No one makes a noise, not even Hook, who has the urge to fake object like Will did at Alice and Cyrus' wedding a few months again.

"Now then, Will, do you have your vows ready?" White Rabbit asks the Knave of Hearts in a serious tone.

"That I do," Will responds, looking at Anastasia with a wide and goofy smile plastered to his face.

"And, Anastasia, do you have your vows?" he asks the former Red Queen of Wonderland.

"Yes," is the queen's simple reply.

"Will, take Anastasia's hands in your own and make these vows known," the White Rabbit instructs.

Will does as he's asked before beginning to recite the vows he has rehearsed for almost a month now.

"Anastasia, I have loved you from the start, the day we first met even. You are what keeps me going in the bad times, knowing that I'll get to come back to you and your encouraging words. I can't imagine a life better than one with you by my side. You're my world, Ana, my heart, my soul, and now my life. You're the most beautiful, strong, and amazing woman I know, and I can think of no one better to spend the rest of my life with. As your husband, I promise to protect you from harm and keep you safe, no matter what the risk it is to me. I vow to keep you happy, and to never let a day go by without making you smile in some way. Lastly, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life, no matter what obstacles we may face. I will remain loyal to you, always," Will reveals to Anastasia, making sure to take deep breaths after every promise.

Tears of happiness and love for Will begin to fill Anastasia's eyes as his words sink in. She takes a deep breath and begins her vows to Will.

"Will, you are the most wonderful guy I have ever met in my entire life. You're sweet, funny, and the best husband a woman could ask for. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. As your wife, I promise to keep your spirits high when things seem at their worst and make sure that you have time to laugh, even with your kingly duties. I vow to love you every day of my life, no matter what life throws at us. You are my one and only, Will Scarlet, and don't you forget that," Anastasia says to Will, taking a pause after each sentence to add dramatic effect.

Will just smiles that same goofy smile and lovingly looks into Anastasia's blue eyes, wanting more than anything to kiss her at that precise moment. However, he knows he must wait until after Rabbit finishes the required speech.

"I believe this is the part where I'm supposed to say something about for better or worse, in sickness and in health, but you've already been all of those things, and you survived. Not even death could do you part. That's actually true for most of you here, isn't it? So, I guess all that's left to say is what everyone here already knows. Will and Anastasia, you two are now one. May you live happily ever after. You may kiss the bride," White Rabbit finishes with a smile.

Will wastes no time and kisses Anastasia directly on the lips, smiling as he does so. She returns the kiss, realizing now that she is officially married to the man that she loves. The two of them barely hear the cheers that their friends and family make to celebrate their wedding that finally arrived.

The reception was one of the best wedding parties anyone had ever been to. The music was great, handpicked by Will himself, the cake was spectacular, thanks to Happy, and Anastasia had gone all out on the decorations.

"And now it's time to cut the cake!" Will announces as he grabs the knife in one hand and Anastasia's hand in the other.

They cut two decently sized pieces of cake and hold them out to each other for their significant other to take a bite of the delicious chocolate dessert. Upon nearing Ana's mouth, Will smashes the cake directly in her face, resulting in icing and cake to stick all to her face, smearing as she tries to wipe it off. Will laughs and has a slight smirk on his face, but Anastasia soon wipes that smug smirk off of his face.

"Now you're in for it, Will," she dangerously says before he gets the hint.

Will runs for the other side of the room, but Anastasia soon is in front of him and smashes the cake into his face more forcefully than he did to her. His face is now covered in chocolate cake and icing, which he proceeds to try to lick off of his mouth.

"What do you have to say for yourself, darling?" Ana teases as she wipes the remaining cake off of her face.

"I'm sorry?" Will smiles at her before giving her a kiss.

"Apology accepted. Now, I think we have a first dance expected of us," Anastasia grins before pulling Will onto the dance floor.

He allows her to pull him and the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri begins playing. The two of them decided that the popular song from _Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part I _suited their life together quite well and knew it was going to be the first song the danced to as husband and wife. Will twirls Anastasia around the floor and places a kiss to her lips when the song is over. The next song that plays in the room is "Cinderella" by Daughtry, and it makes both Anastasia and Ella smile.

_"__Check out those stars; I picked them up one day on Mars, and you thought I was at the bar. Okay, maybe there's a little truth to that. As I was saying if you squint a certain way you'll see they kinda spell your name, just a little. Okay, maybe that's a stretch,"_ Chris Daughtry's voice says from the track that is playing throughout the room.

Will actually told Anastasia one night when they were teenagers that the stars spelled her name, that was around the time when he began naming them after her as well.

Everyone dances for many more hours, leading very close to midnight, but by then, most all of the guests are tired, not to mention Will and Ana are tired as well.

"All right, last train to Storybrooke! My paws are getting tired," White Rabbit tells all of the excited guests.

"Percy, you are such a party pooper!" Mrs. Rabbit tells her husband, resulting in an amused laugh from Will.

"Before you go, Will still hasn't gotten his crown, proving that he will be the White King," Anastasia reminds while getting the golden crown out of a satchel and coming over to her new husband.

He leans down a little, since he is a few inches taller than Anastasia, where she can reach his head. She sits the crown on his head and he raises his head to find out that he isn't used to having the extra weight on his head. It takes him a minute to position his head where it doesn't look like his neck is broken or that his head is weighed down. All of their friends and family smile and cheer at Will's newly filled position as White King, all of them sad that they will have to miss his coronation. After a lot of hugs and best wishes from everyone, Will and Anastasia head for their bedroom to get dressed in their nightclothes and go to bed themselves. Today was a busy day by far.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, luv?" Will asks as he settles down in the bed beside her and wraps both arms around her.

"I did. You made today extra-special. I love you, Will," Anastasia tells her husband while resting her head on his chest and looking into his eyes, which are sparkling as he looks down at her.

"I love you, too, Anastasia Scarlet," Will smiles before kissing her lips and running his fingers through her golden hair.

"You need to go to sleep, darling. Your coronation's tomorrow," she reminds him with a smile.

"I completely forgot. Good night, Ana," Will yawns as he turns off the bedside lamp.

"Good night," Anastasia returns before beginning to drift into a deep sleep.

Neither Will nor Ana could be more excited than they are at this point, as of now, that is.

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 4! **_Christmas Vacation Guest, _**I hope you enjoyed your prompt, as for the rest of my readers. Please make sure to leave a comment on what you thought, and I will try to get Chapter 5 posted tonight, if I can. **_ScarletQueen, _**your prompt for Will's coronation as White King will be the next chapter. As always, thank you for your support, it is greatly appreciated! Until Chapter 5 my lovely readers! **

_P.S., Prompts are still being taken, even though they are starting to pile up now. :) Thank you for all of your support and great ideas, it means a lot!_


	5. Will's Coronation Day

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any characters, with the exception of my OCs. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anastasia is up early in the morning, checking and rechecking that everything is ready and in order for Will's coronation as White King today. She decides to be nice and let her husband sleep later than she did, since she believes he is still quite tired from their wedding yesterday. The White Queen lets out a yawn as she makes sure the sword they are going to present Will with is cleaned and properly placed in the glass case she had specially crafted for the occasion. The sword is perfectly clean and neatly positioned in the glass case. Next, Ana goes and checks on the food that the chef is making especially for the occasion.

"How's the food going, Louis?" she asks the outstanding chef that happens to be working in her castle, which she is grateful every day for.

"Everything's on schedule, Your Majesty. Is your husband excited about today?" he responds, wiping sweat off his brow as he does so.

"You know, I'm not really sure. He had forgotten it was today when I mentioned it yesterday. Then again, I suppose it could be just nerves," Anastasia confides in the chef.

"He'll come around, I'm sure. You were the same way," Louis laughs before getting back to cooking.

"King Will!" Tweedledum calls outside the door of Will and Anastasia's bedroom.

Waking up to the sound of Tweedle's voice outside the bedroom certainly is not on Will's bucket list. The recently married White King of Wonderland groans as he wakes up from the amazing dream he was having about his future with Anastasia. It was complete with two kids and another on the way.

"Huh?" Will asks the Tweedle from the seclusion of his and Anastasia's bed.

"Your Majesty!" Tweedle calls again, hoping to hear the answer Will gives this time.

"Yeah?" Will asks, his question a bit louder than last time.

His voice still sounds a bit groggy since he's just now getting up for the day. He would rather be sleeping, thank you very much, Tweedle. Will feels nothing but empty sheets beside him and decides that Anastasia must already be up and dressed for the day and is waiting in the dining hall for him. At this point, Tweedledum realizes that he probably woke up the new king and instantly feels bad for waking Will up so early on his first day of being the White King of Wonderland.

"Sorry to wake you," he apologizes to Will, still on the other side of the door.

Will decides to pretend like he's been up for hours. What type of king would he look like if he can't even get up when he's expected to do something?

"No, no, no, no. You didn't. I've been up for hours," Will fakes while starting to get out of the bed.

"The doors will open soon, Majesty. The queen sent me to tell you it's time for you to get ready for the day," Tweedledum tells Will.

The former Knave of Hearts stands there in silence, forgetting what it is that he has to do today.

"Of course. Ready for what?" Will asks with a yawn while he walks over to the mirror and sink that is in their adjourning bathroom.

"Your coronation, sir," he reminds, forcing himself to stay in a chipper mood.

It seems to Tweedledum that the new king can't remember what he has to do from one day to the next. The servant deduces that it's probably because His Highness is still tired from yesterday's events.

"My coronation," Will whispers, not believing that he forgot one of the most important days of his new life in the castle with Anastasia.

He rushes to wash his face and sort through his wardrobe to find his royal clothes that Ana bought him before their wedding. Upon finding what he is supposed to wear for the day, Will quickly throws the royal attire on and opens the door to the bedroom.

"Where is Anastasia?" Will asks Tweedle in a hurry, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"I think she's in the dining hall waiting for you, Your Majesty," the servant answers.

Will wastes no time running for the dining hall to tell his true love good morning and tell her that he's sorry for waking up so late on this important day in Wonderland history. He almost knocks Anastasia down as he sharply turns the corner that leads to the dining hall. Will instantly reaches out and grabs Ana's hand to keep her from falling backwards.

"Good morning, my love," Will greets before kissing her lips.

"Good morning, Will. Aren't you forgetting something?" Anastasia responds, looking over what Will is wearing.

Will immediately looks himself over in the mirror. Pants, check. Shirt, check. Shoes, check. He sighs, not knowing what he could be forgetting.

"I give up, Ana. What am I forgetting?" he sighs in defeat.

"You're forgetting your crown, darling," she laughs while placing it on top of his head.

"I can't keep track of the bloody thing half of the time!" Will mutters.

"You just got it yesterday, Will. Now, come on; we're going to be late," Ana grins at her husband.

Anastasia leads Will towards their matching thrones before stopping him a few inches in front of them.

"Now, you're going to take the sword and the other royal items from the priest when he hands them to you. Understand?" she instructs.

Will nods in response before taking the sword and the other required items from the priest.

_"__Can this get any more bloody boring than it already is?" _Will inwardly asks himself.

"Your Majesty, you have to take the sword and perform a little routine for your subjects to prove that you are capable of protecting them," the priest whispers.

"Bloody h***," Will mutters to himself, knowing that he is out of training.

It's been years since he's fought in any wars, let alone tried to use a sword to entertain people. He sighs, deciding to try his best at appeasing the people of Wonderland. Will ends up just twirling the sword in the air for most of it, but the crowd erupts into hysterics.

"Now, my king, be seated on the throne," the priests insists, motioning to the throne on the right.

Will goes over and sits down on his designated throne, casting Ana a suspicious look while doing so.

"What is he going to do now, Anastasia?" he questions, hoping to know what is next on this boring schedule.

"He's going to anoint your head, hands, and the top of your chest with oil, darling," Ana explains to him before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm _not _letting another man touch my chest, luv. That is not bloody happening!" Will makes known before shrinking away from the priest.

The White Queen sighs before taking the bottle of oil from the priest and beginning to smear the oil on Will's forehead and hands.

"Better?" she questions, smiling slightly as she asks.

"Much better, thank you. You missed a spot," Will comments with a smirk.

Anastasia lightly chuckles before running her hand along the top of Will's chest with the oil, causing both of them to smile, hoping none of the people of Wonderland care that they are enjoying the ceremony more than they should.

"Now you have to give the people a speech about how you will protect them. Then you're done for the day," Ana assures him.

_"__Thank you," _Will inwardly says, for this day, no offense people of Wonderland, has been incredibly _boring. _

He heads to stand in front of his people, the crown still resting squarely on the top of his head.

"My people, I promise to keep you safe during all danger that may or may not present itself. You will not go a day having to live in poverty or fear so long as I'm around. I will do my best to handle any situation that you may come across and bring to me and my lovely wife in Royal Court. You are not my subjects, no. Each and every one of you are my friends," Will smiles.

He's starting to like this king business more and more by the hour. The people clap and cheer at the end of his speech.

"Long live the king! Long live the White King and Queen of Wonderland!" they chant with great enthusiasm.

Will and Anastasia smile and wave at their people before retiring to their bedroom. Though dinner hour has just passed, both of them are exceedingly tired from their busy schedule the last few days. Fortunately for them, their honeymoon starts tomorrow, which means two whole weeks without having any royal duties to worry about, which sounds wonderful to both of them. Upon reaching the bedroom, Will takes a shower to get all of the oil off of himself while Ana gets dressed in her nightgown. When Will gets out of the shower he quickly dresses in his nightclothes and settles down in the bed beside Anastasia.

"I had the most amazing dream last night and this morning, Ana," he reveals to her while running his hand over her knuckles.

"And what was this amazing dream about, Will?" Anastasia asks him out of interest.

"Our children," Will responds.

"Our children? Where did that come from all of the sudden?" she questions, looking at him, hoping he'll explain further.

"I don't know exactly. It started off with us getting married, and then there was a time jump. The next thing I know, there's an image of me, you, and two children in the garden, and we're expecting a third child at that time as well," Will smiles at his perfect dream.

"What were our children like, Will?" Ana inquires, looking into his eyes.

"Well, it changed each time the dream came back, but the main details stayed the same. Our boys were handsome, brave lads," he starts.

"Like their father," Anastasia cuts in, resulting in a grin from Will.

"And the girls were beautiful and perfect, just like their mother," Will reveals which causes Ana to blush.

"Maybe we'll have that family one day. That sounds like the perfect life," she softly says, sleep starting to overcome her body.

"That it does. Good night, luv," Will yawns.

He doesn't get an answer from Anastasia because she's already fast asleep beside him. They both dream of the future they want to have together as their lives continue.

**Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 5! This is the second shortest chapter and I can explain why. I wasn't really sure what to do for Will's coronation, but I didn't want to disappoint **_ScarletQueen. _**This being said, I will gladly take any constructive criticism or any review you want to give me on this chapter. I stayed true to my word at least and updated twice today. I'll try to do the same tomorrow, since it's the last day before school starts back again from Christmas Break. The next chapter was prompted by **_OUATIW Fangirl _**and is Anastasia telling Will they're expecting a baby in a similar way to what she did in my other story, **_A Scarlet Christmas. _**I may keep some of the dialogue the same, but it will be a different chapter with new details, don't worry. Until Chapter 6, my lovely readers and reviewers. As always your support is greatly appreciated! **


	6. The First Surprise

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of the main characters. Enjoy the story!

The first surprise comes to Will and Anastasia a two-and-a-half months after their marriage. Anastasia has known for a few more days than Will, but she plans to change that today. It's Christmas, and Will has already given Ana all of her gifts. He gave her a ruby necklace with matching ruby earrings, which Anastasia still believes must have cost him a fortune. The third and final present for her was a digital picture frame with all of the pictures the two of them have taken since defeating Jafar on it with enough space for more pictures that they were going to take now that there is no pressing danger lurking in the shadows. Anastasia has already given Will two of his presents, one of which is a new Xbox 360 game he wanted, _Dragon Age Inquisition. _The second is a photo album with all the pictures of the two of them together, complete with an empty section that is labeled with a divider reading "For special pictures of…" Will has told Ana that he guesses he'll have to fill in the section heading soon, which the White Queen agrees with. The two of them continue having their competition on who has the best presents, a competition started by Will. Whoever loses the competition has to cook the winner breakfast in bed for a whole month. Ana gets ready to give Will his best present last, to make him think he has the rights to breakfast in bed in the bag already.

"Now, are you ready for your last and best present?" Anastasia asks, her smile getting wide as she stands up off of the floor and makes her way over closer to Will.

"Of course I am, but I don't see another gift. Where is it?" Will questions as he stands up as well, looking his wife in her eyes.

Ana grabs his right hand and begins to pull it towards her. She places it on her stomach and watches while Will's dark brown eyes light up in utter joy.

She knows right then and there that she has the best gift he could ever ask for, even before saying anything. Will prepares himself for what he knows is going to change his and Anastasia's lives for the better.

"It's right here," she tells him, tears starting to fill both of their eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?" Will happily asks, a smile bigger than any one he has ever had appearing on his face.

He can't believe his luck. Will literally feels like jumping in the air or passing out, or both, but he controls his emotions for the moment being, anyway.

"Yes, Will. In about six-and- a-half months we'll have a little bundle of joy in our lives," Anastasia smiles at him.

"We're going to have a baby!" Will happily yells before picking Ana up and spinning her around while pressing kisses to her cheeks and lips.

He still can't believe how lucky of a man he is. He's going to have a child with the woman that he loves, and that couldn't make him happier. Will wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment.

"I take it you're happy, darling," she teases when he sits her back down on her feet.

"Are you kidding, Ana? I am _thrilled. _I'm going to be a father!" Will shouts, still excited about the news that he and Anastasia are expecting their first child in a matter of months.

"You'll be a great father, Will. I love you," Anastasia tells him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you're going to be a fantastic mother. I love you, Anastasia," Will responds, pressing a kiss against her lips.

He now crouches down and places his hand on Ana's stomach, along with pressing his face close to her stomach in the process.

"I love you, too, little one. Daddy can't wait to see you," Will coos to their unborn child.

"Now you have something to decide, Will. Who had the best present?" Ana smirks at her husband as he stands back up to his full height.

"You had the best gift by far, luv. My gifts don't even come close to our child. You've made me the happiest man alive today," Will admits before kissing Anastasia under the mistletoe.

For once in Will Scarlet's life, nothing can get better for him, knowing that he is going to become a father to a beautiful child in about eight months. Will quickly grabs the photo album and fills in the divider. It now reads "For special pictures of Baby Scarlet." It's moments like these that Will cherishes forever.

"Now, I think it works out rather nicely that I won where you can make me breakfast in bed for a month," Anastasia smiles at him after he finishes filling in the divider.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, you're going to be spoiled rotten by me for the remaining seven-and-a-half months, whether you like it or not," Will smirks before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"That sounds wonderful, Will. What all is included in said spoiling?" she replies in an inquisitive tone.

"Breakfast in bed and daily foot rubs, to name a few," he tells her with a grin.

"You're amazing, Will," Anastasia says as he places her ruby necklace on her neck.

"Anything for you, my love," Will assures.

"I didn't hurt the baby yesterday, did I?" Will asks sometime later, concern for their unborn child growing as he realizes that he did in fact throw two snowballs with a lot of force at Anastasia's stomach just yesterday.

He lets out a sigh, hoping that he didn't do anything that would affect their baby before it is born in a few months.

_"__If I have failed as a father already and hurt our child, I will never forgive myself." _

"The baby's fine, Will. I'm sure I would have been able to tell if you did anything. Don't worry so much, darling," Anastasia responds, looking at Will to show him that both her and the baby are okay.

"That's a relief. Now what do you want for dinner, Ana?" Will questions as he heads into the apartment's kitchen.

She sits there for a minute and thinks about what she would like to have.

"Chicken sounds good," she finally answers after a few minutes.

"All right. Chicken it is, then. Dinner will be ready soon, luv," he replies.

Anastasia sits down on the couch and watches "A Christmas Story" on TV, because it is still having its yearly 24 hour marathon that starts Christmas Eve night. Not long after, at the most twenty minutes, Will brings her the chicken she requested, thankful that she isn't at the stage where she asks for random combinations of food yet. He is all too sure that he'll be in for that in a couple of weeks, though. For now, he's just so grateful that he will now have two wonderful people to spend his life with every day.

Later that night, Ana insists that Will should read their baby a story before going to bed.

"That I can do. Let's see what kind of children's books I have around the apartment," Will says aloud while going into the spare storage room, which just so happens to contain a bookshelf.

Here recently, Robin Hood's son, Roland, has been spending the night at random intervals with Will and Anastasia when they're in Storybrooke, so Will had the young lad bring some books that he likes to leave over at the apartment. Will looks on the shelf and tries his hardest to find a book that might be somewhat interesting and not bore him and Ana to death. He finally settles on "The Cat in the Hat," intent to find out what a cat wants with a hat for both himself and for Robin. Will walks back into their bedroom and sits across from Anastasia where he can get reading this book over with.

"All right, little one. Daddy's going to read you a story. Here we go. "The Cat in the Hat" by Dr. Seuss," Will tells their unborn child before opening the book.

From the very moment he starts reading Will knows that this book is going to rhyme the entire time and be a book only children can enjoy.

_"__Then we saw him step in on the mat. We looked and we saw him, the Cat in the Hat," _Will reads to the baby in his best Daddy voice, keeping his tone soft and comforting, even though the baby can't hear him yet.

Anastasia laughs at the expression Will has on his face, a mixture of a tortured look and a content smile.

"What's wrong, darling? Are you not enjoying reading to our baby?" she asks as his tortured expression gets more apparent.

"No, of course I'm enjoying it. But, these children are so bloody stupid. They act like they don't have anything to do, but they have all of those toys on the floor. Also, they let a strange _cat with a hat _into the house when their parents aren't home. Someone should have taught them about _stranger-danger_," he responds before continuing the book.

Will soon finishes the book, much to his relief and closes it with great excitement.

"And that is our story for tonight, little one. Good night, my little prince or princess," Will says before placing a kiss on Anastasia's stomach.

He then kisses Ana's lips and she kisses him back.

"Good night, Will," she yawns before settling down in the bed to get some sleep.

"Good night, Ana. I'll see you in the morning," he replies before turning off the lamp and going to sit in the living room for a few more minutes.

He sits there for a while, just thinking about how his life has changed for the better today. Will is absolutely ecstatic about the fact that he will soon be a father. His dream is starting to come true.

_"__Boy, am I in for an adventure of a lifetime these next few months," _Will thinks to himself.

He has no idea how right he is. Life is going to seem like a roller coaster for the new White King of Wonderland.

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. I just had to make Will read the baby "The Cat in the Hat" after all of the interest that he and Robin showed in it on OUAT this season. **_OUATIW Fangirl, _**make sure you leave a review with what you thought about your prompt. Until Chapter 7 my lovely readers!**

_P.S., I would love to hear if you think the baby is going to be a girl or boy in your reviews. Also, if anyone has any prompts regarding up until the baby is born, don't hesitate to put them in your review. I already have one from Guest, which I will happily write soon. Thank you as always for your support! _


	7. The Dreaded Morning Sickness

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.

Will has his work cut out for him. Anastasia is now about two-and-a-half months pregnant with their child, and now she's started having morning sickness, one of Will's worst nightmares. It's just past sunrise, and Ana's still asleep, which she never has slept that late as queen. Another thing that worries Will is that she hasn't eaten as much as she normally does in the past few days. He quietly opens the door to their bedroom with his shoulder because his hands are holding the tray he's brought her breakfast on. Will sits the tray on her nightstand before kissing her forehead softly.

"Good morning, Ana. I brought you breakfast," Will whispers in her ear.

"I don't feel like eating," Ana nearly groans before turning over in the bed.

"Ana, you have to eat _something. _You need to keep yourself and our little baby healthy, luv. I know you don't like the look of food in the morning, but please eat at least two bites of the waffle I made you," Will responds in a somewhat pleading voice.

"I might throw up on you again," she almost shudders as she thinks of what she accidently did yesterday.

Will had forced her into eating one more bite of the pancakes he had gotten up early to make, and she accidently threw up on her husband's shirt. Anastasia hadn't felt that bad about anything since their marriage, with the exception of that. Will had assured her that it was alright, that he would just go take a shower and put the shirt on to wash, but Ana was still upset about it.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now, are you going to eat or am I going to have to force-feed you?" he replies with a slight smirk.

She turns over and slowly sits up before grabbing the plate from him with a forced smile. Anastasia then puts the fork in her mouth and swallows the first bite of waffle.

"Happy now?" she asks Will.

"Very. Now, eat some more. You hardly touched dinner last night, so you need to regain some of your strength" Will says to her before laying on the foot of the bed, facing Anastasia the whole time.

Shockingly enough to Will, Ana actually eats both of the waffles he made her and all of the strawberries he put on the plate to accompany them.

"Will, I don't feel well enough to hold Royal Court today. Do you think you can handle it by yourself, darling?" Ana sweetly questions as she pulls the blankets up around herself.

"Of course. Feel better soon," Will responds before giving her a kiss.

Will sits on his throne while the people pour in for Royal Court. He is very fortunate that he has been able to be a part of the previous Royal Courts when Ana was better, because he has learned how to give diplomatic answers to all of the realm's people.

"Is Queen Anastasia all right, Your Majesty?" one of the ladies who came to ask a favor of the king and queen asks Will.

"She's okay, just a bit sick is all," Will explains, not getting into specific details.

Both Will and Anastasia decided a few weeks ago that they would wait until the fourth month of Ana's pregnancy to reveal the news to the kingdom. Right now they are the only two people who know about the little secret, with the exception of White Rabbit, Tweedle, Alice, and Cyrus. However, Will and Ana are confident that their friends won't spill their secret to the kingdom since they were given specific instructions not to let it slip under _any _circumstances. The White King and Queen want to deliver the news firsthand to their people.

"Please tell her that I hope she feels better," the woman says before walking to stand back with her husband.

"I will," he answers with a smile as Tweedledum starts to call the Royal Court to order.

"May whoever wishes to speak to His Majesty, King Will, please step in front of the king," Tweedle brings to everyone's attention.

The same woman who asked Will about Anastasia steps in front of the throne.

"Good morning. What seems to be the problem, then?" Will inquires the older couple.

"Good morning, Majesty. It seems that the crops in my fields aren't getting the proper soil that they require anymore. I was hoping to apply for a permit to move my fields closer to town, since I am the realm's main provider of potatoes," the man brings to Will's attention.

"Permit approved. If you need any help with moving to your new house, don't hesitate to ask. May whoever's next please come up," Will answers with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," both the man and the woman tell Will before bowing and walking to stand at the far end of the room that is reserved for those who have already gotten their problem addressed and wish to stay and hear the remaining of Royal Court.

Will looks around the vast room and notices that there is still more than sixty more people standing in line to get his permission for this, that, and the other. He sighs a little bit as he realizes that this means he won't be able to go check on Anastasia as many times as he would like to.

_"__It's official. Today is going to be a loooooooooooong day," _Will inwardly says to himself.

Will comes back into the bedroom around ten o'clock P.M. and is thoroughly exhausted. He sighs as he closes the door and promptly kicks off his shoes beside the bed. Next, Will sits his crown down on his nightstand and goes over to check on Anastasia. She is peacefully sleeping, which doesn't surprise him in the least bit. He smiles and grabs some nightclothes from his wardrobe before going to take a shower in their adjourning bathroom. The hot water is a welcome relief from all of the kingly duties he performed that day, so he takes a longer shower than he usually does. Upon dressing in his nightclothes, Will throws his clothes in the hamper and crawls into bed beside Anastasia, placing a hand on her stomach before he lays down entirely.

"Hi there, little one, it's Daddy. I love you very much, and I can't wait until you arrive, but you need to stop making your Mommy sick. Okay? Can you do that for Daddy? Good night, my angel," Will tells their unborn child before settling down beside Ana in their bed.

"That's not going to work," Anastasia says with a smile as Will finishes his speech to the baby.

"Bloody…" Will trails off before he can say bloody h***, because he has to get used to not swearing in front of their child before he or she is actually able to hear what he can say and picks up on his bad language.

"I thought you were asleep," Will groans as his head hits the pillow.

"I _was. _Your talking woke me up. Than you, by the way, darling," Anastasia responds with a grin.

"For what, luv?" Will asks her, looking into her blue eyes.

"You stayed at Royal Court all day since I was sick. You must be exhausted," she tells him in a grateful tone.

"That I am. One of the ladies says she hopes you feel better," he answers while wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Maybe I will, but don't get your hopes up too high. I doubt the baby can control making me sick," Ana returns with a small smile.

"Just please go to sleep and we'll see in the morning," Will yawns before instantly falling asleep beside his wife.

She lightly laughs before going back to sleep herself.

In the morning, Ana's morning sickness has completely gone away, which makes Will give her a cocky grin.

"I told ya our baby would listen to me," he smirks at her when they wake up.

"Yes you were right, Will," she says, her voice barley above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite hear ya. _Who_ was right?" Will teases because Anastasia never likes to admit that he's right and she's wrong.

"_You_ were right, Will. Are you happy now?" Anastasia replies, her voice louder this time.

"Luv, I'm happy every day I'm with you. It's just funny to hear you say that you were wrong and I was right," Will smiles before running out of the bedroom to escape Ana's wrath he is sure is going to come next.

"You're in for it now, Will Scarlet!" she threatens with a small smile as she chases him through the hallway.

_"__Maybe making her mad wasn't the best idea I've ever had." _

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 7, my amazing readers! I started writing this and then **_KnaveFan46 _**asked for a chapter where Will asks their unborn child to "stop making Mommy sick." I thought to myself "Perfect timing KnaveFan46. I'll get right on that." Again, thank you for all of your support, and everyone's reviews mean the world to me. Prompts are still be taken for anything that you want to see leading up to the arrival of the baby. As always, thank you for your support, and please leave a review with what you thought. Until Chapter 8, my lovely readers!**

_P.S., I want to remind everyone that I am starting school back tomorrow from Christmas Break, so updates will not be as frequent, but I'll try to get at least one chapter done a week. Thank you so much for your patience. _


	8. Rainbow Sherbet Ice Cream and Pizza

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own any of the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters.

Anastasia wakes up from the dream she is having. Looking around the room, she realizes that she has the sudden urge to eat some rainbow sherbet ice cream. Looking beside her, Anastasia sees that Will is still sleeping, snoring lightly as he continues dreaming. Regretfully, she decides to wake her husband up and see if he wants any sherbet ice cream as well.

"Will," she whispers, which doesn't result in any movement from him.

The White King continues sleeping ever so peacefully, which makes what Ana does next so hard on her.

"Will, wake up," Anastasia says in a louder tone before shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ana?" Will groggily asks as he awakes from his much-needed rest.

He glances over at the clock and notices that it is only 3 AM, much earlier than even Anastasia gets up for the day.

"I suddenly have the need to eat some rainbow sherbet ice cream like the kind you brought home a couple of weeks ago," Ana reveals to him.

It doesn't take but a few seconds for Will to realize why she has this particular _need. _

"I was wondering when those were going to kick in," Will whispers to himself, but Anastasia can hear him anyways.

"Wondering when what was going to kick in?" she questions, looking very confused as Will starts to slip his shoes on and turns on their bedside lamp.

"Your cravings, Ana. They're when," Will starts before Anastasia cuts him off.

"They're when the baby wants some random type of food at random hours of the day. I know what they are, Will. Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Ana responds, not knowing where that sudden rage came from.

"_And now I'm gonna have to deal with moody Anastasia at the same time she wants me to run out and get things for her. This is bloody fantastic," _Will sarcastically remarks in his head.

Tears start to form in Ana's eyes as she realizes what she just said to Will.

"Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she starts off before Will starts to try and calm her down.

"It's okay, Ana. You didn't mean it. There's no harm done. Now, I'm gonna go get that sherbet ice cream for ya. I'll be back soon, my love," he tells her with all honesty while pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

True, he is still in his pajamas, but at 3 AM who wouldn't be? Will has on some sweatpants that he wears to bed and a sweatshirt on, which is the best he's going to get for what he hopes is a quick trip to Storybrooke. Now if he can only find someone to take him there.

"Oh, little one, I hope Daddy can find the food that you and Mommy want, or else Daddy will probably have to sleep on the couch," Will quietly says on his way out the door.

"Did you say something, Will?" Anastasia asks him, wanting to make sure he wasn't talking to her.

"No, luv, I didn't. Go back to sleep until I get back," he responds with a small smile.

_Boy, is this going to be a long night._

Will decides as he walks out the door of the castle that he must go and ask the White Rabbit to take him to Storybrooke. Yes, he's well aware that it's only three in the morning, but Will reasons it's far better to have the White Rabbit mad at him than it would be to have a nearly four months pregnant Anastasia mad at him. He reaches the Rabbit's house in less than ten minutes, which is an amazing feat since it is quite far away from the castle. Will takes a few seconds to catch his breath before knocking on the door.

"What do you-? Oh, I mean, nice to see you, Your Majesty," White Rabbit quickly amends upon seeing the White King standing outside the door.

"Well, hello to you too, Rabbit," Will smirks at the talking animal.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

"It's not about what _I _want. It's about what _Ana _wants. I need to take a trip back to my apartment in Storybrooke to get something for her," Will explains.

"Has she completely lost her mind? Everyone in their right mind is asleep at this hour," the White Rabbit complains.

"You try telling that to Anastasia this early in the morning while she's four months into her pregnancy. It doesn't end well, trust me," the White King challenges, his jaw setting ever so slightly.

"Fine! I guess I'll make an exception this one time. You just better hope you know whatever it is she wants, because I _will not _be going to Storybrooke more than once."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, can we get a bloody move on before Ana makes me sleep on the couch? I plan on sleeping in me own bed tonight," Will remarks while preparing himself for the wild wide through the portal.

The White Rabbi's response comes in the form of him digging a hole that is going to take them to Storybrooke.

The portal ends up in a grassy field near where the Merry Men usually set up camp while in Storybrooke.

"Stay here, Rabbit. I'll go get what I need and meet you in this exact spot," Will instructs.

"Be quick about it," White Rabbit sighs.

"You wouldn't dare," the White King replies, realizing that the White Rabbit intends on leaving him if he is "late."

"Time is a precious commodity. If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'm going back to Wonderland without you."

With that threat looming over his head and Anastasia relying on him, Will takes off through the woods. As he runs past the Merry Men's camp, an arrow lands two inches away from his head.

"What in the bloody world was that for, Robin? That's not a way to treat your best mate," Will asks, knowing the leader of the Merry Men is the only one with that good of a shot.

"Apologies, Will. What are you doing in the woods anyway? I thought you were in Wonderland," Robin returns, looking confused as Will steps forward.

"True. I was in Wonderland, but I'm here on a mission for Anastasia. She has the sudden craving for rainbow sherbet ice cream for some reason," Will smiles before beginning to walk for his apartment.

"She's already four months along?" the leader of the Merry Men questions with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Just about. It'll be four months in a week," the White King answers with a proud smile.

"How the time flies," Robin whistles, thinking about his own son, Roland, and how quickly he is growing up.

"That it does, mate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Rainbow sherbet ice cream doesn't bring itself back to Wonderland," he smirks before taking his leave of Robin Hood.

The ex-thief and father-to-be continues on the path for his apartment, hoping that there is a container of rainbow sherbet left in the freezer, because he really doesn't want to break into the ice cream parlor and end up in jail a few months before his and Anastasia's baby is born. He takes the key to the apartment out of his pocket and unlocks the door as quietly as he can. Once entering, he turns the lights on in the living room and walks into the small kitchen. Will then proceeds in searching the freezer for any sign of the desired ice cream treat.

"Toaster strudels, nope. Frozen pizzas, not it. Chocolate fudge bars, close but not quite. Don't tell me we ate the last carton," Will sighs while continuing to rummage through the fridge.

His hands finally settle on a rainbow colored package. He wishes in his head that it will be the right type of food.

"Rainbow sherbet ice cream, finally! I won't have to sleep on the couch after all!" Will happily says out loud, just to reassure himself.

Tucking the ice cream carton under his arm, Will rushes back to the woods to find the White Rabbit and return back home before Anastasia gets too mad at him.

"You just barely made it, Will," the White Rabbit tells him in a sort of snappy tone.

"Just take me to Wonderland, would ya? The ice cream's gonna melt if you don't hurry," Will reminds, which causes the rabbit to start digging his hole.

Will returns to the castle to find that Anastasia is sitting up waiting for him.

"Here you are, luv. One carton of rainbow sherbet ice cream, just like you requested," he smiles as he hands the dessert over to Anastasia and takes his sweatshirt off.

"I was starting to worry about you, Will. Thank you for getting it for me, though," Anastasia responds while taking the lid off of the ice cream and sticking a spoon into it and beginning to eat it.

"Anything for you and our baby. Now, is there anything else you need before I go back to sleep?" Will returns while he's pulling the blanket up around himself.

"No, that's it. You've made both me and the baby happy. Our little angel says 'Thank you, Daddy.' by the way," she grins at him.

"You're quite welcome, little one. Now, go to sleep where Mommy can get some rest," Will drowsily responds before pressing a kiss to Ana's stomach.

Ana just laughs at Will's actions before finishing the ice cream and settling back down to go to sleep.

The next night, Anastasia wakes him up at close to midnight.

"Can you go get me some pepperoni pizza, darling?" she questions when he is fully awake.

Will just simply nods his head and grabs his leather jacket off of the back of the chair that is at his desk. He kisses Anastasia goodbye before heading in the direction of the White Rabbit's house once again. He's pretty sure that Rabbit won't be as nice about it this time, since he specifically told Will that he was only going to Storybrooke _once. _However, Will knows he has to try, so he knocks on the door to the cottage and waits for a response. No answer comes, so he decides to knock again, louder this time.

"All right, all right. Keep it down. Do you want to wake the whole family?" Rabbit questions as he throws the door open.

"I have never been happier to see you in my life, Rabbit. I need to go to Storybrooke," Will says to the White Rabbit in a soft tone, being careful not to wake Rabbit's two children that are sleeping inside the cottage.

"Again? Why do you keep needing to go back there night after night?"

"It's not me first choice, but Anastasia wants something else from there. Her cravings are kicking in. Surely you can remember when your wife experienced them when you were expecting your little ones," Will persuades, hoping to connect with Percy on a father-to-father level.

"Of course I do. Now, this is the last time, I'm serious," the White Rabbit answers, letting his pride as a father get the best of him.

"Thanks, Rabbit, you're a real mate. Now, let's go, then," Will returns before clapping Percy on the back.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry," is Will's simple response.

The two of them travel to Storybrooke for the second night in a row in order to this time get some pepperoni pizza for Ana. The portal ends up breaking just a few blocks from the apartment, much to Will's relief. He quickly enters the apartment, grabs three frozen pepperoni pizzas, just in case he wants one later, or in case Anastasia decides she wants another one later on in the night. He can never be sure when she's going to want something else, and he fears he's going to let her down.

"All right, I'm ready," Will tells Percy.

"You've got to be joking. She wants _that _disgusting mess that you call what again?"

"It's called pizza, Rabbit, and it's one of this realm's best inventions. And by the way, don't ever let me hear you talk about Ana's food choices again or this time I really will make rabbit stew out of ya," Will says in a defensive and slightly angered tone.

No one is going to talk bad about his wife if he has anything to say about it. The two of them go back to Wonderland without another word to each other. Will reenters the castle a few minutes after arriving in Wonderland, and instantly gets the pizzas cooking in the pizza oven he had installed in the castle's kitchen. About fifteen minutes later, the pizzas are finished, so Will takes them upstairs, one for Ana and one for himself.

"Ana, look what I brought," he grins before placing the pizza pan in front of her.

"You're the best, Will. I don't know how to thank you enough," Anastasia responds before kissing his lips.

"That's all the thank you I need, Anastasia. It doesn't bother me at all having to run out in the middle of the night to keep you happy," Will assures before picking up a piece of pizza and starting to eat it.

The third night proves to be the hardest challenge out of the three.

"Ana, my love, blueberries aren't in season in Storybrooke until May. It's only March," Will explains to her, not wanting to make her upset.

"Do you not think they'll have any at the store?" she questions, giving him her best pouty face.

"I don't know. I'll go look, though. I'll try my best to bring you some back," he replies with a somewhat forced smile.

He sighs while walking back to the White Rabbit's house for the third night in a row.

_"__I swear, Rabbit's gonna get tired of me very soon." _

Will knocks on the door loud enough to get Rabbit's attention, but quiet enough as to not wake the rest of Percy's family.

"Nobody's home!" the White Rabbit nearly yells.

"Now, Rabbit, don't be that way," Will says in a calm, even voice, though on the inside he's wanting to snatch the rabbit up by the ears and force him to dig a hole to Storybrooke without any questions.

"No Rabbit here!"

"This won't take more than a minute. Now, open the door," Will commands in a stern voice, wanting to get the point across.

When Percy doesn't open the door, Will gives up trying to get the White Rabbit to come outside and takes matters into his own hands. He heads for the old wagon that he and Anastasia used to live in when they were teenagers, hoping that the Looking Glass is still where he left it. Opening the trunk under the bed, Will finds some old trinkets from their past that both Will and Ana have pretty much forgotten about and sees the Looking Glass near the bottom. He takes out the magic mirror and throws it on the ground, resulting in the blueish-green portal to form. Will quickly jumps in, making sure to grab the Looking Glass on his way into the portal. He didn't want to be stranded in Storybrooke with no way back to Anastasia. That would not be good for him or the mother-to-be. Will runs towards the store, hoping Sneezy is still there, even though it's two AM. The dwarf claims to have a twenty-four hour grocery store, so Will's going to see if he's been telling the truth.

The door is unlocked, which is a good sign. Will enters the store, causing the little bell over the door to jingle.

"Sneezy, are you in here?" Will calls, hoping to get an answer.

"I'm back here. Follow the sound of my voice," the dwarf answers.

Will follows the sound of Sneezy's slightly stuffy sounding voice before he finds the constantly sneezing dwarf stocking the produce section with none other than cartons of fresh blueberries.

"Will, it's nice to see you again."

"You too. Are you by chance still selling stuff this late?" Will asks him.

"Of course. I did say twenty-four hours, right? I mean, I have to make good on my promises," Sneezy responds before a giant sneeze erupts from his nose.

"You're a life saver, mate. I just need two packages of those blueberries and I'll be on me way," the White King responds.

He heads up to the register with the dwarf and quickly pays for the blueberries before making his way out to the street. Will then throws the Looking Glass hard enough to make the portal appear, but not hard enough to break it. He lands within a few feet of the castle and picks the Looking Glass up and continues walking back towards the bedroom. Upon reaching the door, Anastasia sees him and smiles at him, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You found some. How did-?" she starts before Will cuts her off.

"The grocery store in Storybrooke had some, as hard to believe as it is. What's wrong, Ana? Why are you crying?" Will responds.

"You've done so much for me these past few months, and I don't feel like I've done anything to help you out. You deserve better than me," Ana sniffs, tears starting to roll down her face.

Will gets into bed beside her and brushes the tears off of her face.

"Ana, you help me in more ways than you know. Firstly, you are what keeps me going, because I know I'll get to come back to your encouraging words and bright smile. Secondly, you're pregnant with my child, which is the best gift in the world. And, thirdly, you love me for who I am; Will Scarlet: a thief, the Knave of Hearts, the realm's best dragon fighter, White King of Wonderland, and your husband. I wouldn't want anyone but you, Anastasia, so I don't want to hear you talk like that about yourself. I love ya, always have, always will," he explains to her while running his hand over her knuckles.

"Thank you, Will. I'm sorry that I said all that; I don't know where it came from," she says with a small smile.

Will snatches a blueberry out of the container when Ana isn't looking and pops it into his mouth while settling back down in the bed.

"Are you ready for the announcement tomorrow?" he questions with a grin.

"Of course I am, darling. Now all of Wonderland is going to know about out little bundle of joy on the way," Anastasia returns, her eyes lighting up.

**Author's Note: There's Chapter 8! This chapter was prompted by **_Guest, _**so I hope you enjoyed it. As I said on Monday, updates will be less frequent now that school's started back for second semester, but keep checking back for new chapters. As always, thank you for your support and please leave a review with what you thought! Until the next update, my lovely readers!**


	9. The Royal Announcement

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: **As previously stated, I do not own any characters, with the exception of my OCs. Enjoy the story!

The next day arrives very quickly, and soon Anastasia and Will are up and getting ready to make their announcement to the people of Wonderland. Will goes to take a shower while Ana gets dressed in her white dress she's going to wear for the announcement and the party they have planned for that evening. Anastasia finishes dressing before Will is out of the shower, so she takes a minute to look at herself in the mirror. As she examines herself while putting her golden crown, complete with rubies, on her head, Ana realizes two things that are different with her. The first thing the White Queen of Wonderland notices is that her stomach is rounder than it was a couple of weeks ago, which she totally expected since she's nearing the fourth month of her pregnancy. Thus, she's starting to show the obvious sign that she and Will are going to have a baby in a few months. The second change Anastasia notices is that it appears as if she's glowing. She decides to ask Will about the latter observation, wondering if he's noticed it as well.

"You look beautiful, Ana," Will compliments as he comes up behind her, dressed in his royal attire.

"And you look quite handsome, I must say," Anastasia responds with a smile while Will slips his arm around her shoulders.

"If we have a baby girl, I know she's gonna be as beautiful and sweet as her mother. Isn't that right, little one? If you're a girl Daddy's gonna live with the two most beautiful girls in the world," Will coos to their unborn child as he places his free hand on Ana's stomach, his eyes lighting up out of pride and joy.

"And if you're a boy Mommy's going to have the two most handsome and charming boys in all of the realms to protect her. We love you very much, little angel, and we can't wait until you arrive," Anastasia adds before placing her hand on top of Will's.

At that moment, the door to their bedroom opens, interrupting Will and Ana's bonding time with their unborn child.

"Your Majesties, everyone in the realm is now here. They…..- I'm sorry; did I interrupt something?" Tweedledum asks from the doorway, an apologetic look on his face.

"It's quite alright, Tweedle. We were just talking to the baby before we have to make the announcement. Thank you for telling us; we'll be there in a moment," Anastasia responds with a smile.

Tweedledum nods before going to relay the message to the people of Wonderland.

"Do you think Ryan and Rabbit's rumors worked?" Will questions Ana while she places his crown on his head for him.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go make our royal announcement," she says in response with a grin on her face.

The two of them exit their bedroom and begin to head for the balcony to announce the news about the new addition to the royal family. This certain balcony holds a painful memory for Anastasia and Will. It is the same one where the Red King announced he was going to marry Ana, the same one Will looked up at and had his heart broken in two. Both of them want nothing more than to replace this painful memory with a happy one, a memory about their family. The people of Wonderland cheer when the White King and White Queen appear on the balcony. Will and Anastasia let them cheer for a while before beginning to speak.

"Before we begin, Ana and I just want to thank all of you for showing up on such short notice. You lot are the best people I could ever want to have in my kingdom. Now let's get to the real reason for why we're here," Will starts off, pausing to allow Anastasia to begin talking to their kind and supporting subjects.

"It has been brought to our attention that rumors have been spread across Wonderland saying that I am pregnant with Will's child. We have called you here today to put these rumors to rest," Ana continues where Will left off, looking at each and every one of their subjects in turn.

"Are they true, my queen? Are you with child?" one of the women in the crowd asks, hoping the answer is _yes. _

Will and Anastasia take a deep breath before smiling at each other and then smiling at their loyal subjects.

"The rumors are true. We are expecting our first child! Wonderland will have a prince or a princess in about five months!" they announce, which causes every one of the subjects to cheer and smile.

"Long live the White King and Queen of Wonderland!" the people chant.

Will and Ana let the cheering go on for a few minutes before Will raises his hands up in the air in an effort to silence the good people of Wonderland.

"Now, as many of you may or may not know, I still have an apartment in Storybrooke. In a month's time, Anastasia and I will both go to Storybrooke to buy a house that has enough room for a nursery. While there, we will paint and decorate the nursery and furnish the house. Upon re-arriving in Wonderland, we will stay in Wonderland for about three more months, leaving for Storybrooke when Ana is eight months into her pregnancy. We will remain there until our baby is a month old and then return. Then, we will have a ball in honor of our prince or princess," Will explains, getting nods of understanding from the people of Wonderland.

The two royals leave the balcony to make final preparations for the masquerade ball later that night.

That evening, Will and Anastasia get dressed in their costumes, not letting their significant other see the costume before the ball. Where would the fun be in that? They separately go down the stairs to the party, each still in costume, wondering where their other half may be. The music starts soon after Will reaches the ballroom. He decides to let Anastasia find him when the time is right and asks a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes if she wants to dance with him.

"I'm a terrible dancer. I'll just step on your toes the whole time," the lady tells him, starting to turn away from Will, but the White King gently grabs her arm.

"I'm sure you're not that bad. I'll dance with ya even if you do step on my toes," Will smiles before they begin dancing.

He spins her around the floor and the two of them gracefully dance around the ballroom, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Now, you're going to take one last step on this part, away from my toes," he explains as the song nears the end.

"Stop mocking. I think I'm actually getting the hang of this," she replies, grinning as she says so.

"I'm not mocking you, luv. I told you that you could dance," Will smirks.

"Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball, and all you can say is 'I told you so,'" the young woman responds, her voice beginning to seem familiar to Will.

"Bloody h***. Hannah, is that you, luv?" he asks as he realizes the woman he's been dancing with is his best friend from Storybrooke.

"Surprise! Anastasia invited us. I hope you're not mad," Hannah explains with a grin.

"No, I'm not mad at ya. Who's _us _though, lass?" Will questions as he looks around the ballroom.

As if they have wolf hearing, eight other people take off their masks. Hook, Alice, Cyrus, Robin, Regina, Ruby, August, and Hannah's sister Madison are now standing in front of Will. He gives each one of them a hug and a clap on the back while another masked figure comes up beside Will, unbeknownst to him.

"Do you like the surprise, darling?" the masked woman asks the White King.

"Of course I do, Ana, but you could've told me," Will remarks, taking Anastasia's mask off her face in the process.

"If I told you it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?" Anastasia responds with a smirk.

"You're a bloody trickster, that's what you are," Will teases before kissing her lips.

"It was the only way to surprise you, Will," she assures him, knowing he's just teasing.

Will crouches down and places one hand on Ana's stomach before talking to their child in soft tones.

"Do you see what Mommy does to me, little one? I hope you don't trick Daddy when you get older. That wouldn't end well for me," Will coos, teasing Anastasia slightly as he talks to their child, one of his new favorite activities.

Anastasia laughs lightly as Will stands back up. She loves it when he talks to their child; it makes her smile and feel safe, knowing Will would do anything in his power to keep her and their baby safe.

The night continues, filled with dancing and lots of smiles. Will and Anastasia can't help but notice that Ruby and Ryan are spending a lot of time together, not switching partners like the rest of the couples do after a couple of songs.

"Look at how happy they are, Ana," Will grins while he watches Ryan tuck a piece of Ruby's dark brown hair behind one of her ears.

"It reminds me of the first dance we went to together. Do you remember that?" Ana responds, looking up at Will's face.

"How could I forget? That was the night we decided to run away the next day to try and find a way to Wonderland," he answers with a smile, swaying slightly to the music with his right hand in Anastasia's left and his other hand on her waist.

They twirl around the dancefloor for the remainder of the night, finally deciding to end the ball close to one in the morning. All of the people of Wonderland and the couple's friends from Storybrooke leave the castle after goodbyes and Will and Anastasia then head for their bedroom. The White King and White Queen of Wonderland soon are dressed in their sleepwear and are climbing into bed. Anastasia uses Will's chest as a pillow and soon falls asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart in his chest. Will drifts off to sleep not long after Ana, entering dream world. However, even though he was beside Anastasia, happy as could be, nothing could prepare him for what was going to come next. Nightmares do come back to haunt you, something Will is going to learn in a couple of minutes when he begins to dream.

**Author's Note: And that was Chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it, I actually wrote most of this during second period at school this week on Wednesday through Friday. (I have my second period teacher, Coach Davis, to thank for that. He gave us free time all this week, which gave me time to write this chapter.) Now, the next chapter is going to explore what Will's nightmares are about, as promoted by **_KnaveFan46. _**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your support. Until Chapter 10 my lovely readers! Hope you have a good week!**


	10. Nightmares Do Come Back to Haunt You

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC characters. Enjoy the story!

Will tosses and turns as he sleeps, tears falling on his pillow as his nightmare continues. The nightmare has three separate circumstances, the third one being far worse than the other two. Yet, all three segments of the nightmare contain the same man, Jafar. The nightmares happen differently than the memories, but they scare Will more this way. Will cringes as the first nightmare replays yet again in his mind.

_The crowd begins yelling as the executioners roughly push Will forward. He subconsciously begins to stiffen as the taller executioner shoves him closer to the merciless spectators. Though he is on a raised platform, Will feels that the savage people of Wonderland may kill him before the executioner can. The spectators' cruel voices and their enthusiasm to see the Knave of Hearts die makes Will's blood run cold, since he is indeed, both Knave and Will. _

_"__Off with his head!" a woman yells, intent on seeing Wonderland's most wanted thief executed. _

_"__Kill the Knave!" a man joins in, hating Will with all the anger he's been holding in for a long time._

_The executioner drags Will away and puts him in a side cell for the time being. Someone isn't here to witness the execution, someone very important. Will doesn't say anything as he stands in the confined space, but sends what he knows are his final thoughts to Anastasia. They had been apart for twenty-eight years during Storybrooke's curse, all because Regina only brought Will and Jefferson to Storybrooke from Wonderland. A few days ago, he had reunited with Ana, his heart recently put back in his chest. Now he's going to die and never get a chance to make up for lost time and claim his happy ending with her, all because of a certain homicidal maniac with a snake stick. This is all his doing. _

_"__Bring on the Knave!" every member of the crowd yells, anxious to see some bloodshed. _

_The executioner evilly grins before grabbing Will by the neck of his leather jacket. The guest of honor has finally arrived, meaning the execution can continue. _

_"__Kill him!" a man yells out as Will is pushed towards the guillotine once more. _

_The entire crowd boos as Knave appears in sight of them, each and every person there despising him, all but one. She stands up at the balcony, being forced to watch the horrible scene on front of her. She isn't able to move, since her feet are bound with some tight rope. _

_"__Kill the traitor!"_

_"__Kill the Knave!"_

_"__Off with his head, now!" a woman demands, looking at Will in scorn._

_"__He deserves to die!" a man choruses, adding his own two cents into the yelling. _

_Will is now being forced down to his knees, but he hears a voice before he is fully confined. _

_"__Will!" Anastasia calls out before Jafar claps a hand over her mouth. _

_Will looks up at his true love, looking at her with all the emotion and passion he can muster in his eyes in this grave situation. _

_"__I love you, Anastasia!" he calls out at the top of his lungs, wanting her to know that he truly loved her all of his life. _

_His death would not be in vain. He would make sure that Anastasia stayed safe, which meant coming up to face death by the hands of an executioner. That was the only way Jafar promised Anastasia would live._

_"__Make him pay!" _

_"__I want to see his head roll!" _

_The executioner finally forces Will down to his knees and ties his hands behind his back._

_"__Be still," the man grumbles before going to retrieve his ax. _

_Will looks down and sees the remains of a watermelon, but he believes he sees blood instead. It must be the fear starting to get to him._

_"__Don't you ever clean these things?" he asks, his voice barely audible over the crowd who still is yelling out their hopes to see him die. _

_The executioner grabs his ax which results in cheering from the crowd, making Will's blood run colder by the second. _

_"__That's it, kill him!" a man shouts, clapping as he does so. _

_"__Make him suffer!" a woman calls out, an evil grin plastered on her face. _

_"__I can't hear you. What do you want to see?" Jafar taunts, looking down at his prisoner in superiority._

_"__Off with his head!" the crowd violently yells, more barbaric than Will has ever heard in his life. _

_He sees the executioner begin to swing the ax. _

_"__Will!" is the last thing he hears, and it's Anastasia calling his name. _

_The next thing he remembers is blackness and not being to feel anything at all. It was done._

Will tosses in the bed, sweat starting to roll down the back of his neck as he fidgets under the blankets. If he thinks that nightmare is bad, he has no idea what is in store in the next two segments. Things are only going to get worse for him.

_Will is back to being a genie, something that he is not happy about. Sure, the whole wish-granting thing is kinda cool, he'll give genies that, but other than that, it's pretty lame and boring to Will. His mistress is Anastasia, and right now they're in an abandoned house in the small city, Ana looking out the window as Will enjoys himself by drinking beers and having a grand old time with the people of the small town. He soon comes back in and sits down next to Anastasia. _

_"__Are you enjoying yourself?" she asks him with a smile as he looks out the window with her, both of them watching the fireworks they wished for a few hours ago. _

_"__It might be the best night of my life. Which begs the question— What are you doing in here all by yourself?" Will replies before turning and looking her in her eyes. _

_Anastasia doesn't respond, and Will is suddenly aware of the circumstance as to why she's shut herself up in the small house. _

_"__Oh, I get it. I think I understand what's going on here. You fancy someone," Will says, daring to test his boundaries with his first mistress he's had as his short-lived time as a genie. _

_"__Did I make it that obvious?" Anastasia questions, looking at Will's eyes, studying them for any signs of emotion. _

_"__I knew it! All right, out with it. Name the lucky bloke out there who caught your eye," he tells her with a small smirk, proving that he was right once more about their current situation. _

_"__I'll never tell," Ana softly sighs before getting up and walking across the floor. _

_Will follows her, determined to hear who it is that has caught his ex-love's eyes. He wants to know who he is being replaced with this time, because it can't be the Red King since he's dead. _

_"__Oh, come on! What are you so afraid of?" Will inquires, challenging her opinion on not telling others her emotions._

_"__I'm afraid that the man I like doesn't feel the same about me the same way I feel about him," she confesses, nearing Will once more._

_"__Have you seen yourself? He'd be a complete and utter idiot, and blind to boot. If you don't want to go out there, I'll bring him back here for ya," Will adds, smiling as he compliments her._

_He really doesn't know where the compliment came from, but he doesn't regret saying it. Is he really able to feel emotion without a heart? Maybe being heartless wasn't the best option he's ever had. Maybe he should have kept his heart with him for times like this._

_"__No, wait," Anastasia tells him, grabbing his arm with her hand and pulling him backwards. _

_"__Tell me who he is, then," Will returns, hoping he'll at least get an answer out of this conversation._

_Ana takes a deep breath before telling him. _

_"__It's you, Will. It's always been you," she blurts out, looking him in his dark brown orbs. _

_That is not the answer Will expected out of his ex-lover. He has to tell her the truth, and fast._

_"__I can't love anyone, not anymore," he makes known to her, wanting Anastasia to understand that he is a lost cause when it comes to romance._

_"__What do you mean?" Anastasia responds, a confused look on her face._

_"__I don't have a heart in me chest anymore. It's locked away. I'm sorry," Will whispers, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already is. _

_She sighs before responding to his devastating answer. _

_"__I just….- I just wish you could at least feel __**something **__for me. __**Anything," **__she sniffs, not caring how weak she looks in front of him. _

_Her body starts to sway, and she starts to propel forward towards the ground. She doesn't understand what's going on. _

_"__What's happening?" Ana barely gasps out as she collapses down to the ground. _

_Will realizes what's happening as soon as he processes her words. _

_"__You've made your third wish! Take it back!" he tells her, concern growing in his chest for his old flame. _

_"__Will!" she yells out as the red smoke begins to cover Will, transferring the genie back into his bottle. _

_"__No! No! No! No! No! No! Please, no!" Will begs, seeing Anastasia's breaths become more ragged as she continues to fight for air. _

_She barely turns her head to look at him, her eyelids growing heavy as the lack of oxygen in her chest gets larger. _

_"__I just wanted you to feel something for me. I didn't mean for this to happen," Anastasia whispers to him, her head slumping against the floor. _

_"__Ana! Ana! I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispers to her, wanting her to know how much he actually cares for her, how much he's always cared for her. _

_Her eyes blink a final time before closing entirely. Will feels a pain in his chest he hasn't felt in a long time, the pain of losing someone you care for. _

_"__ANA! NO!" Will yells, knowing his screams are useless, there's nothing he can do now to change what just happened. _

_"__I'm sorry," he softly says before banging his head against the metal grate of the bottle, not caring that it leaves a gash on his forehead that is now trickling blood down his face. _

_No pain is equivalent to what he's just experienced, of that Will is certain. _

Low, almost whimper sounding noises come from Will's mouth as tears begin rolling down his cheeks while the nightmare continues. Anastasia starts to stir beside him, wondering what is wrong with her husband. She stays awake for a few minutes, watching him as he sleeps. After seeing nothing wrong with him, other than the occasional twitch of one of his muscles, Anastasia drifts back off to sleep. Maybe if she had woken Will up what happens next wouldn't have scared him so much.

_"__Your heart—Where is it?" Jafar demands, looking Will squarely in the eyes. _

_"__That's funny-. I don't remember. And locking me down here won't do you much good. I've slept in worse places than this," Will challenges, setting his jaw in defense as he looks at the sorcerer with all the hate he can muster. _

_Jafar's response comes complete with a half-smile, one that Will is sure means trouble. _

_"__But have you ever slept next to a corpse?" he asks his prisoner before opening the door to Anastasia's cell which is beside Will's. _

_"__No!" Anastasia shouts out as Jafar roughly grabs her and forces her out of the cell to stand in front of Will's cell door. _

_Struggling is pointless, Jafar's grip on her arms is just too strong to break free from. _

_"__Leave her alone!" Will yells, banging his fist against the bars of his cells. _

_Jafar just evilly smiles before pulling Anastasia farther from Will's cells. _

_"__She's useless to me now. She's made her wishes. I have no reason to keep her alive," the sorcerer mocks before pulling out something shiny from behind his back. _

_The tip of the knife glimmers as Jafar puts it close to Anastasia's neck. Will looks at her in desperation, trying to figure out what he can do. She's spent more time studying magic, maybe she knows how to stop this maniac. Unfortunately, her blue eyes are only filled with fear, locking on Will's dark brown ones to try and comfort her slightly. _

_"__But I think perhaps __**you **__do. Tell me exactly where your heart is, or she dies. Simple enough?" Jafar orders, looking Will square in his eyes, as if challenging the Knave of Hearts to defy his command. _

_"__Don't do it, Will," Ana begs her husband, wanting him to know that it's all a trap. _

_"__He'll kill ya," Will reminds, his eyes showing concern for her. _

_"__He'll kill me anyway. Protect your heart," Anastasia tells him while Jafar presses the knife closer to her neck, causing the Red Queen to begin to choke. _

_"__Tell me where….. Or tell her goodbye," Jafar reminds, continuing to press the knife against Anastasia's neck, making two small gashes appear on her neck the longer he holds it there. _

_The choice is already made in Will's mind. It takes two seconds for him to answer the sorcerer's question. _

_"__Okay, I'll do it," he complies, not wanting to jeopardize the love of his life. _

_Jafar releases Anastasia and pushes her against the bars of Will's cell, causing her to groan slightly at the impact of the metal bars. _

_"__Why?" she asks Will between sobs as she looks in his eyes. _

_"__You know why, Ana. I have to protect both of you. This is the only way I can," Will reminds, looking down at her four months pregnant stomach. _

_He is going to protect his family, no matter what Jafar decides to do with him once he has his heart. Will's family is always going to come first. _

_"__I love you," Anastasia whispers as Jafar and the Jabberwocky lead her back to her cell beside Will's. _

_"__I love ya," Will responds, still able to feel emotion without a heart. _

_The only reason he doesn't have a heart is because Anastasia removed it when she heard that the three genies needed hearts in order for Jafar's spell to work. _

_A few hours later, Jafar returns with a glowing red box that contains Will's heart. He opens Knave's cell and the Jabberwocky grabs Will by his cheeks, pulling him out of the dungeon cell. Jafar pushes one sleeve of Will's leather jacket away from his chest, exposing the region where his heart should be. _

_"__This might sting a bit," the sorcerer says in a taunting tone before shoving Will's heart back into place. _

_Will groans and yells as his heart settles back into place, pain spreading through his chest as all of his deeper emotions flood back and the force from Jafar's hand travel through him. The Jabberwocky pushes him back into his cell, not caring that he is already in pain. Will barely hears Anastasia shouting his name, that's how far away from the world he feels. _

_"__Will! Will!" Ana shouts, her voice filled with fear. _

_Will sees that Jafar has a hold on her arms again, restricting her movements. _

_"__Ana," he whispers, fear starting to build up inside of him as well._

_He starts to think that maybe Anastasia was right. Maybe Jafar isn't going to keep up his end of the deal. The homicidal sorcerer pulls the knife out of his pocket and moves it towards Anastasia. _

_"__No! No! No! No!" Will yells out, reaching his hand through the bars, trying to grab the knife or his true love, whichever is closer. _

_His hands don't quite reach, and he curses in his head, swearing right then and there that he will not let Jafar get away with this. _

_"__Let's make sure that heart of yours is still working, shall we?" Jafar menacingly mocks, tightening his grip on the knife. _

_"__No!" Will objects, deciding that it's __**not **__a good idea to test if his heart is still working. _

_Jafar stabs the knife in Ana's back, and Will breaks down. _

_"__NO! NO! NO! NO, Ana!" he screams, his heart breaking into shards as he is forced to watch the love of his life die at the hands of his worst enemy. _

_Anastasia sinks down to the ground, her eyes starting to lose their light as she loses more blood. Will's eyes start to stain with tears as he realizes he's not only going to lose the love of his life; he's going to lose their unborn child as well. His blood begins to boil, wanting nothing more than to reach out and strangle Jafar after he saves Anastasia and their unborn baby. However, the bars restrain him, and Will is forced to watch her die, something he is helpless to stop. _

_"__Ana, please! Don't leave me," Will begs, tears streaming down his face. _

_"__I'm sorry," she whispers with her last breath before her eyes close a final time. _

_"__Ana!" he yells out, his voice sounding like he's been tortured, because he pretty much has been. _

_Watching the love of your life and your unborn child die before your eyes is enough to torture anyone. Jafar just stands there with a satisfied smirk on his face. _

_"__I'll kill you. I swear to you, I'll kill you," Will threatens through gritted teeth, vowing that Anastasia's death will not be in vain. _

_"__I __**like **__you with your heart __**in **__your chest," Jafar grins before walking away. _

_"__Please just kill me now. I have nothing left. You killed Anastasia and our child. Kill me next," Will pleads, his eyes bloodshot with tears. _

_"__No. You're going to suffer alone like I did," Jafar returns before stalking away. _

Will wakes up with a scream. His scream is so loud one might think he is dying or being tortured. He gasps for breath, tears falling down his cheeks. Anastasia sits up immediately when she hears Will scream, concern for him overcoming her urge to go back to sleep.

"Will, what's wrong?" she asks him, noticing his tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot red eyes.

"Ana, is that really you?" Will questions, his voice cracking as he looks at her.

"Yes, Will, it's really me. What's wrong?" Anastasia replies, her tone nice and even as she places a kiss to his cheek, the only part of his face that she can reach.

"I had a nightmare, Ana. Jafar killed you and our unborn child in the dungeon and forced me to watch with my heart in my chest. There were two other parts of the nightmare, but neither of them ended well. I was afraid I lost you again," Will sobs, knowing he must look weak in front of Anastasia.

Ana lets out a sigh before rubbing small circles on Will's back in an effort to calm him. He uses the scent of her coconut shampoo and lavender stress-relief lotion to help him come down to reality.

"I'm not going anywhere, Will. I'll never leave you again," she whispers in his ear, comforting him the best way she knows how.

"Promise?" Will asks, looking up at her bright blue eyes for confirmation.

"Promise. I love you, Will," Ana reminds as she places her head in the crook of his neck.

"And I love you, Anastasia Scarlet," he smiles, running his hand through her hair.

"I have something to show you," Anastasia says after a minute.

"And what might that be, luv?" Will asks her, curious as to what she means.

Anastasia pulls a small lever that's beside her nightstand and the room soon becomes filled with the glow of the night sky. Yes, Ana has installed a skylight in their bedroom where they can look at the stars every night like they used to.

"Do you like it? I thought we could look at the stars every night like we used to in Sherwood," she remarks as both of them lay down in the bed.

"It's amazing, Ana. Thank you for doing this," Will responds with a grin on his face.

"And guess what," Anastasia says with a small smile.

"What?" Will returns with a small eyebrow cock.

"I named that one Will," she laughs, pointing to the North Star.

"And I named all of the others Anastasia," he tells her with a goofy grin.

They settle down in the bed beside each other, Will now assured that Anastasia is not going anywhere ever again. That night, no nightmares return for Will as he falls asleep looking at the stars in the sky with one arm wrapped around Anastasia's shoulders and the other protectively around her stomach, protecting both her and their unborn child. Will is not going to let anything happen to his family while he's around; that's a promise.

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 10! I realize that this chapter is like borderline T rating, but my friend told me it could still be considered K+ as long as I kept to the original storyline of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland as close as I could while changing the parts I needed. Yes, I know that I usually write fluffy chapters for this story, but I needed to write this chapter for both myself and **_KnaveFan46. _**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and if you left a review it would be greatly appreciated. As always, thank you for your support and reviews, they mean a lot to me! Until Chapter 11, my lovely readers! **

_P.S., Chapter 11 is going to be where Anastasia and Will paint the baby's nursery in both Storybrooke and Wonderland, as prompted by OUATIW Fangirl. Can't wait to start writing it once I get time! :) I'll post as soon as I can. _


	11. A Splash of Color: Painting the Nursery

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **Still only own my OCs.

"What color are you thinking for the nursery?" Will asks as he lays drop cloths down on the floor.

"I'm not really sure. Since we don't want to know if we're having a boy or a girl, I don't think we should do pink or blue," Anastasia responds while putting painters tape over the baseboards in the room.

The two of them have decided to paint a nursery in both Storybrooke and Wonderland, so no matter where they live their baby will have a personalized room to sleep in.

"I couldn't agree more, luv. We can't have a little lad growing up in a pink room," Will smiles, because he doesn't think a baby girl having a light blue room would be that bad.

"And we can't have a princess growing up in a blue room," Anastasia grins, because she thinks the opposite about the possibility of their daughter having a blue room, not that they know if their baby is a girl.

"Well, I don't know a bloody color that will perfectly suit our perfect baby. Maybe we should get some opinions," Will returns as he puts the last cloth on the floor.

"That's a lovely idea. We can ask Tweedledum, Ryan, and the Rabbits before going to Storybrooke. Then we can ask our friends in Storybrooke before buying the paint," Ana responds, offering Will her hand to help him off of the floor.

"What would I do without you?" Will grins while the two of them walk to find Tweedle and Ryan.

"You'd be lost without me, darling," she smirks.

"Aye. That I would," he responds, squeezing her hand in the process.

The two of them see Ryan in the main hall, and the soldier comes over to greet them.

"Good morning, Anastasia. How's it going, Will?" Ryan says as a greeting.

He's the only one in the kingdom who calls Will and Ana by just their names. Will and Anastasia told the people of Wonderland they don't have to address their king and queen with such formality all the time. The two of them were normal people before becoming the White King and Queen, so they wouldn't mind. However, none of their people are brave enough to test this decree, no matter how true it may be.

"I'm doing fine, Ryan. Listen, mate, we were hoping that you could help us pick a color for our little lass or lad's nursery," Will responds after shaking hands with one of his best friends.

"That I can do. What color were you thinking of, mate?" Ryan questions, his blue eyes shining.

He's also excited about the new baby, because he's been like a brother to Will ever since the two of them were in the Queen of Hearts' army together.

"We didn't really have a set color in mind, but we know we don't want to do pink or blue, since we don't know the baby's gender," Anastasia tells him.

Ryan scratches the back of his neck while looking somewhat perplexed.

"Now, that is a difficult decision, isn't it? Let's see…. How about purple?" Ryan answers after much deliberation.

"That's a nice color," Ana agrees with Ryan.

"That it is. Now, I must ask, what made you choose that color, mate?" Will questions his former brother-in-arms.

"Purple is a unisex color, not for just boys or girls. And, as a bonus, it's generally a color associated with royalty. You are, after all, welcoming a little royal into the world," the soldier grins before patting Will on the back.

"Thanks for your help, Ryan," Anastasia thanks before wrapping her sort-of brother-in-law into a hug.

"Anything for you and Will, Ana," Ryan returns while hugging her as well.

"We'll come get you when we're leaving for Wonderland, yeah? We might need some help with the nursery," Will says when Ryan begins to walk away to practice his sword fighting techniques.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, brother. I, I mean….. Will. Sorry, slip of the tongue; it won't happen again," Ryan apologizes quickly after realizing his mistake.

"It's quite all right, Ryan. Actually, Ana and I wanted to ask you something else," Will assures, looking at Ryan with an amused look on his face.

"We would like for you to be an uncle to our son or daughter when they arrive. Does that sound like something you would like to do?" Anastasia explains to him.

Ryan stands there, his apologetic face turning into a wide grin.

"You want _me _to be an uncle to your child?" Ryan gasps, looking at his best friends in shock.

"Aye. Does that come as a surprise to you, mate?" Will chuckles.

"Somewhat, yeah. I would _love_ to be an uncle to your little bundle of joy," he responds in an ecstatic tone.

The three of them exchange smiles before heading their separate ways. Will and Anastasia soon come across Tweedledum in the hedge maze, and Will calls out to get his attention.

"Tweedle, can we ask you something?"

"Of course, my king. What is it?" Tweedle responds, looking up from the topiary he was trimming seconds before.

"Will and I need some ideas for nursery colors. Do have one of preference, darling?" Ana questions their loyal servant.

"How about red, Your Majesties?" Tweedledum suggests after two seconds of deliberation.

"No," Will and Anastasia quickly reply, not wanting to be reminded of Anastasia's past as the Red Queen every time they enter their baby's room, a room of happiness.

"I apologize. I had forgotten that red is now a color that you both don't like. Sorry for that awful suggestion. If you excuse me, I must be going," Tweedle apologizes before running out of the hedge maze.

"Are you all right?" Will asks Ana when the Tweedle has left.

"Yes. Let's go see the Rabbits now," she answers, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer.

Will understands her response and drops the subject, knowing that she will be okay. He gets her, meaning he knows when to stop talking or to press her for further answers. She would talk when she was ready, of that Will is sure.

"It's King Will and Queen Anastasia!" the White Rabbit's children, Luke and Thalia yell out, running towards Will and Ana.

"Hey there, little ones. Where's your Daddy?" Will greets, placing Thalia on one of his knees and Luke on the other.

"Daddy, come outside, quick!" Luke shouts loud enough for his father to hear him.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Percy, aka the White Rabbit, asks in concern as he rushes out of the small house.

"Nothing's wrong, Papa. We have guests," Thalia grins, hopping off of Will's knee and going and sitting next to Anastasia.

"Your Majesties, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Rabbit returns, addressing his king and queen with respect.

"Actually, we came with a question for you and the children," Anastasia says, which grabs the attention of Luke and Thalia.

"You have to ask _us _something?" the rabbit sibling chorus, their eyes wide in surprise.

"Yep. We need to know what color to paint our little one's nursery. Do you have any ideas?" Will responds with a smile.

The rabbit siblings stand in thought for a minute before answering.

"I like the color yellow. That would be pretty, almost like the color of the sun," Thalia says with a smile.

"No way. Orange is a better color for the baby's nursery," Luke argues with his sister.

"And why is that?" Anastasia laughs at the oldest one of Rabbit's children's response.

"Orange is the color of the best food in the world, carrots!" Luke happily yells before ducking from his sister's grasp.

The two rabbits chase each other around the small stretch of forest that is close to their house while staying in sight of the three grownups.

"Energetic little things, aren't they?" Will laughs as Luke and Thalia continue chasing one another.

"You don't have to put up with their energy all day. Be thankful," Rabbit jokes, looking at his children playing.

"So, we have a vote for orange and yellow. What's your vote, Rabbit?" Ana asks.

"I think green would be a good color for the nursery," Rabbit answers after a minute of deliberation.

"Thanks, Rabbit, you're a real mate. Now, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you dig us a portal to Storybrooke when we come back with Ryan?" Will questions.

"Of course. My wife should be back before then where she can watch the children while I'm gone."

About an hour later, a blue portal breaks in the middle of Storybrooke woods, fortunately for Will. The last thing he needs is Granny to be mad at him again. When he told her about the lost keys and had to explain the hole in her diner, the older woman was not a happy camper, so to speak. Granny had Will spend three months working in the diner in order to pay her back for all the damage he caused, inadvertently, he might add. White Rabbit has agreed to stay in the woods, opting to give the couple some space while they were in Storybrooke.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Anastasia questions when she and Will head through the forest, getting closer to where the Merry Men set up camp.

"Robin's camp shouldn't be too far from here. We can stop by and ask my mates first, if you don't mind, of course," Will replies as he nears the camp.

"Of course I don't mind, darling. This is one of the only times you get to see them. Go on ahead; I'll catch up," Ana tells him, noticing Regina in the distance.

Will presses a kiss to her cheek before walking over to the Merry Men. Anastasia kisses him back and heads in the direction of Regina to talk with the other queen about some things.

"Well, well, well, boys. Who do we have here?" Much speaks up, laughing as Will sits down on one of the logs in the camp.

"If it isn't Will Scarlet! How are things going in Wonderland, Will?" Little John questions, eager to hear how one of his best friends is getting along.

"Everything's fine in Wonderland, just fine. I've been busy ever since becoming the White King, but it's an honor and I actually enjoy most of my duties," Will remarks, looking around at the group of men he used to thieve with.

"That's rich, coming from you, Will!" Alan laughs, sitting his lute down on the floor of the forest.

All the other men laugh at this, including Will himself. Back when he first joined the Merry Men he was a young teenage boy of seventeen, not wanting to do the everyday work that the other men did. Instead, he loved helping in the schemes that Robin planned, often wanting to be the main accomplice to the well-known thief.

"I have a new work ethic now," Will grins.

"And what brought about this change?" Friar Tuck questions, looking at the younger man.

"I bet Anastasia finally knocked some sense into him," Arthur laughs while putting on the soup for tonight's dinner.

"It's about time he got some," Alan smirks, which results in Will punching his friend in the arm.

"The whole lot of you are wrong. I'm a king now, so I can't very well be lazy, can I? And, as many of you may not know, Anastasia and I are four months away from welcoming our first child into the world," Will answers, breaking out into a proud smile at the last statement.

The Merry Men have varied reactions to learning that their friend is becoming a father soon. Much and Alan's mouths hang open in shock; Arthur falls backwards off of the tree stump he is sitting on; and Little John claps him on the back.

"So, Will's going to have his own little outlaw in a few months, eh?" Little John grins.

"We're gonna have to teach the lad the ropes of being a Merry Man," Much speaks up.

"Aye. And he might be a better thief than his father!" Alan laughs.

"Before you lot get too carried away with your plans, there's something you should know," Will cuts into the men's plans.

"And what might that be?" Arthur questions.

"Anastasia and I don't know if we're having a son or a daughter yet. We want it to be a surprise," he tells them.

The Merry Men sigh, their hopes of Will having a son to pass his legacy onto slowly disappearing.

"And you didn't think this would be important for us to know, mate?" Much asks.

Will starts to answer, but is cut off by someone else.

"Will! Will Scarlet!" Robin yells as he comes back towards camp and notices his best friend sitting among the ranks of his Merry Men.

"There's no need to yell. I'm just here, Robin," Will says with a half-smile, standing up at the sound of his friend's voice.

"I need to talk with you in private. _Now," _Robin says in a slightly commanding voice.

Will reluctantly heads over to his ex-leader and ruffles Roland's hair in the process.

"Hi, Will," Roland says with a dimpled smile.

"Hey, little lad. Why don't you go sit with Little John while your Papa and I have a talk, yeah?" Will responds.

Roland takes off running towards the Merry Men, almost tripping over a log in the process. Both Robin and Will looked concerned for the young boy as he almost trips, but let out a breath when they realize Roland didn't fall and hurt himself.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Robin?" Will asks once they are out of earshot of the Merry Men.

"Nothing. I just thought you needed someone to help you escape all the questions and teases of the Merry Men," Robin smirks before patting Will on the back.

"Thanks, mate. They're all so convinced that mine and Anastasia's baby is going to be a boy," Will responds.

"Well, that's the Merry Men for you. They thought the same thing before Roland was born," Robin laughs.

"That's why they're so insistent, then. They think that their thoughts before Roland was born insured that your first child was a boy. Well, it's not gonna work on my first child. The baby will be what it wants to be, and they can't stop that," Will grins.

"So, what brings you and Anastasia to Storybrooke, Will?" Robin asks the younger man.

"We're painting the baby's nursery and we were hoping to get some suggestions from our friends," Will answers as he and Robin walk back towards the camp.

"Well, you know what has my vote," Robin says with a smile.

"And what might that be?" Will questions, pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"Green, by far. It's the color of the forest and can be used for a boy or a girl," the leader of the Merry Men responds with a chuckle.

"And what about you, Roland? What color do you think would look good in mine and Anastasia's baby's nursery?" Will asks the youngest outlaw.

"Green!" Roland excitedly shouts out as he helps Little John make up the bowls of soup for the men.

"You're trying to be just like your Papa, lad. Aren't ya?" the White King laughs while ruffling Roland's hair in the process.

"Yes, Will. My Papa is a hero, just like you," Roland grins before wrapping his arms around Will's left leg.

Will picks the young boy up and gives him a hug before setting him back down on the ground.

A couple hours later, and after several opinions from their friends, Will and Anastasia finally can go to buy paint for the nursery. Regina had voted for purple, along with Hannah and Madison, making the vote for purple paint up to four. Hook voted for the color blue, saying that the color of the ocean could perfectly suit a little lass or lad. Anastasia didn't agree with the pirate, and neither did anyone else apparently, because he was the only one who suggested blue. Then there was August, who voted for the color green, meaning green also had four votes. The decision Will and Ana made is to have the nursery in Storybrooke purple and paint the nursery in Wonderland green. Will grabs several buckets of paint off of the shelf of the hardware store and lugs them up to the front of the store to pay for them.

"Did you find everything okay?" Bashful asks him.

"That I did. We're painting two nurseries," Will says, answering the dwarf's unasked question of why he and Anastasia are buying so much paint at one time.

"Ah, I see. Good luck on getting the nursery done," the dwarf kindly says after handing Will the receipt for the paint.

"Thanks, mate. Maybe we can get through everything while we're here," Will returns with a smile while walking out of the door of the store.

Will and Anastasia reach the house they bought a few months ago by the ocean and take the paint into the nursery. Their room is right beside the nursery, and both bedrooms overlook the ocean, something that Will insisted their new home had. He was tired of looking out the window of their apartment and seeing Mr. Gold's shop in the distance. Will wanted a house beside the ocean where he could look off the balcony each morning at the beautiful sunrise and have the calming sounds of the ocean for the long nights that are soon to come once the baby is born.

"So, are you ready to start painting, luv?" he asks as he spreads the drop cloths across the floor.

"I'm ready when you are, darling," Ana tells him as she finishes putting the painter's tape on the baseboards.

Will pops the top off of the paint can and hands Anastasia a paintbrush. He dips the paint brush in his hand in the can of purple paint and starts to paint the wall closest to him while Anastasia works on the wall directly across from him. The two of them almost run into each other when they each walk backwards towards the final wall. Anastasia and Will both smile at the other before pressing their lips together for a kiss. After they pull apart though, Ana looks at the wall that Will spent just over two hours painting.

"Will, what were you doing this whole time?" she asks him, laughing slightly as she teases him.

"What in the bloody world do you mean? That wall is _perfect, _Ana. It's _perfect," _Will counters, looking at his craftsmanship in approval.

"I would hardly say perfect, darling. You have some spots you missed right here. There, that looks better, don't you think?" Anastasia smiles while placing a dot of purple paint on his nose and another on his cheek.

Will stands there in shock for a minute while trying to see exactly how much paint Anastasia put on his nose. A giant drop of paint falls from his nose and onto his socks, which makes him glad he kicked off his shoes earlier.

"Anastasia, you're going to get it now!" Will playfully yells before grabbing his paintbrush and making a mad dash for Anastasia.

She just barely gets out of the way, not before painting a stripe of paint down Will' back, though. His white T-shirt is now covered in purple paint, and he looks at Ana in a very challenging way.

"I don't know how that could have happened, Will," Ana smiles at him before he starts chasing her again.

Both of them laugh as they run around the nursery and then, deciding they don't have enough room to run in there, race around the house. Will catches Anastasia by the arm as she heads for the stairs and holds onto her wrist, not letting go despite her pleas.

"You want me to stop? Well, my love, I'm afraid I have some payback to serve to ya first," he smirks before raising the paintbrush.

"You wouldn't dare," Anastasia gasps as he moves the paintbrush near her hair.

"Oh, I wouldn't? We'll see about that," Will deviously smiles before taking his paintbrush and swiping it across Anastasia's golden hair, staining it with glops of purple paint.

He lets out a laugh before running down the stairs with Anastasia chasing after him.

"You just made a horrible mistake, Will Scarlet!" she yells as he slips unnoticed into the kitchen.

Will hides behind the wall, letting his breath come back before he continues running from Ana. However, unbeknownst to him, Anastasia has found his hiding spot and is creeping up beside him. Will turns around when he hears a noise and looks right into a paintbrush tipped with purple paint. The paint sticks to his forehead before running down his face and down his cheeks.

"We're _supposed_ to be painting _the baby's nursery,_ Ana, _not the baby's Daddy_," Will reminds as he wipes the paint away from his eyes.

"But this is funnier," Anastasia smirks before sprinkling purple paint in her husband's hair.

His response comes in the form of painting both of her cheeks before running the paintbrush down the back of her shirt. Will runs off, eager to reach the nursery before Ana does where he can get back to painting. That's when the front door of the house opens. Anastasia and Will freeze and look to see Ryan standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in shock and three boxes of pizza in his hands.

"I got back at the wrong time, didn't I?" he asks with a small smirk, looking at his two paint-covered best friends.

Will and Anastasia exchange a smile.

"Actually, your timing couldn't have been better," they smirk before both of them paint swirled designs on Ryan's shirt and face.

"You two are in for it now. I don't care that you're the King and Queen of Wonderland, you are going down!" Ryan challenges in a laughing tone before running upstairs to grab a paintbrush of his own, the pizza long forgotten.

Let's just say the rest of the night was filled with a paint war, which resulted in everyone having to take long showers to get all of the paint off. But, they wouldn't have had it any other way. The nursery did get finished, the one in Wonderland too, in fact. The one in Storybrooke has light purple paint and paintings of castles, pirate ships, dragons, heroes, you name it. The nursery in Wonderland has light green paint with paintings of Sherwood Forest, Anastasia and Will's old cottage and wagon, the castle their baby would grow up in, and other scenes from Wonderland itself. The ceiling is covered with black paint and some light-up stars that Will found in a store while in Storybrooke. Their baby is going to grow up in the most amazing environment, of that Will and Anastasia are certain. The two of them fall asleep in their room at around two AM after spending much of the day and night painting the nurseries for their little angel that would make their entrance to the world in four months. Life could not be sweeter for Will and Anastasia.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 11! When I started writing this chapter, I thought it was going to be one of the shorter ones, but once I started writing, I just had so many ideas and couldn't stop! :) As always, thank you for your support and reviews; they mean a lot to me! Any reviews left on chapters are greatly appreciated. Until Chapter 12, my amazing readers! **

_P.S., the next chapter is going to be my prompt from _Guest _where Anastasia wakes Will up in the middle of the night because the baby is kicking for the first time. I will write it as soon as I can! :) _


	12. Is That?

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

Anastasia is peacefully sleeping beside Will when she feels it. A light thumping goes through her body, and she instinctively moves her hand down to her stomach. She feels it again. _Thump. _Anastasia's face is overcome with a smile as she realizes that her and Will's baby is kicking for the first time. She sits there for a minute, just letting it all sink in. Their baby is making their presence known ever minute or so, and it couldn't make her happier. After a few minutes, Ana decides to wake Will up to tell him about the important milestone in their unborn child's development. He continues sleeping beside her, soft snores leaving his mouth every now and then. Anastasia slides back under the covers beside him and starts to try and wake him up.

"Will, wake up," she whispers in his ear.

Will mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep as he continues to dream. As he mumbles, Anastasia feels another kick from their baby, but when Will returns to just snoring, the baby stops kicking.

"Will, wake up, darling," Anastasia says in his ear, louder this time, and with more desperation in her voice, hoping that will wake her husband up.

Will all but falls out of bed when he hears her voice sounding like that.

"What is it, Ana? What's wrong?" he all but yells, looking around the room for any enemies to his queen and their unborn child.

"It's the baby, Will," she grins at him, but that just makes him panic more.

"What's wrong with the baby?! Are you okay? What do I need to-?" Will rambles before Anastasia cuts him off.

"There's nothing wrong, Will. It's just, I felt the baby kick for the first time while I was asleep, and I thought you would want to know," Anastasia explains to him, hoping it will calm his nerves.

Will sits in one position for a minute, regaining his composure as he realizes that nothing is wrong with his true love or their child.

"The baby kicked?" Will asks her, his voice filled with wonder.

Anastasia feels another kick while Will talks.

"Yes. See for yourself," she grins before placing his hand on her rounded stomach.

Will doesn't know what to expect, but no movement comes, disappointing him quite a bit. He takes his hand off of Ana's stomach and looks in her blue eyes.

"Are you sure that it was the baby kicking, Ana? 'Cause I didn't feel anything," Will inquires, wondering if his wife may have just imagined it being their little one kicking.

_Thump. _

"Yes, Will, I'm certain. Talk to me when I tell you to, okay?" Anastasia returns, hoping her theory is right.

"Okay, luv, whatever you say," Will says before Anastasia grabs his hand.

_Thump._

Anastasia places his hand back to the position it was previously in when he laid it on her stomach a minute ago.

"Okay, Will. Say something, anything," Ana instructs with a half-smile on her face.

"I love you, Anastasia," he whispers, and then he feels it.

A tiny kick connects with Will's hand when he utters just these four words, and a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's crosses over his lips.

"Is that-?" he barely chokes out, too caught up in this precious moment to speak correctly.

Another kick, this one feeling like a small hiccup hits against Will's hand, and he still can't wipe the goofy smile off of his face.

"It is. That's _our _baby all right," Ana laughs, both of them loving every second of sharing this moment together.

"Aye. Our baby's strong, just like us. I love you, little one. You're Mommy and Daddy's little angel," Will coos, which results in another kick from their unborn child.

Anastasia lightly chuckles at this, which causes Will to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so bloody funny, luv?" he asks, looking up into her bright, laughing blue eyes.

"Nothing. I think the baby likes your voice, though. He or she kicks every time you talk," Anastasia smiles at her husband.

"Is that true, little one? Do you like the sound of Daddy's voice?" Will coos to their unborn child, that same smile stile plastered on his face.

Will's answer comes in the form of the baby kicking again and he laughs this time.

"You should take that as a yes, darling," Ana says with a little laugh.

"Well, little one, I think Daddy should stop talking to you where you'll let Mommy get some sleep," the White King says to their child.

He slides back under the covers and wraps his arms around Anastasia's stomach, cradling their unborn child contently. Anastasia kisses the side of his face before going back to sleep herself.

The next night, Anastasia wakes up to the sound of Will's voice.

"And then, Daddy got turned into a genie and was whisked into a magical genie bottle, far away from Mommy, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Cyrus," Will softly says, and Anastasia determines that he is telling their unborn baby a bedtime story, even though it's four in the morning.

A small thump connects with Will's hand after he tells this part of the story, and he thinks that the baby must not like that part of the story very much.

"Don't worry, little angel. Daddy didn't stay a genie forever; and I didn't stay separated from Mommy forever. We found each other again, got married, and now we're about to welcome you into the world in a few months. I'll tell you, little one, your Mommy is the most amazing woman I've ever met. She's what keeps me going, ya know? I do my best for her, and for you. I love you," Will explains before placing a kiss on Anastasia's swollen stomach before rolling back over in the bed to go to sleep again.

"You're so sweet, Will," Anastasia whispers to him, which all but makes Will fall flat on his face out of the bed.

"Don't bloody do that, Anastasia! I thought you were asleep," he gasps, turning over to look at her.

"I was, but I heard you telling the baby a story. You'll have to finish it sometime," she grins at Will, causing her eyes to sparkle.

"Aye, that I will. Sorry to wake you, luv," Will apologizes, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It's okay, Will. You're the best husband and father in the world, you know that, right?" she asks him.

"I do now," he replies, his voice calm and light as he starts to drift back into sleep.

Will is never going to forget moments like this, the moment where their first-born child kicks for the first time and where he feels like he can be a great father to his and Anastasia's child. That's all he's ever wanted out of life, for Anastasia to be happy and to know he has the potential to be a good father to their child, and hopefully, children, in the future.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 12! I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but the idea was there. :) Thank you all for your support, and please leave a review with what you thought, they are much appreciated! Until Chapter 13, my lovely readers!**

_P.S., The next chapter is going to be OUATIW Fangirl's prompt where Will and Anastasia babysit Roland for the day. Until then, my wonderful supporters! _


	13. Will and Ana's Adventures in Babysitting

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC characters.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Anastasia?" Will asks his wife as he puts all of the sharp items in the kitchen on top of the refrigerator.

"Of course I'm sure, Will. Robin and Regina haven't had a night to themselves since the last time we watched Roland, and Ella and Thomas have some business to attend to this weekend. Besides, how hard can it be?" Anastasia responds, coming into the kitchen behind Will.

"We've agreed to take care of a two-year-old and a four-year-old, Ana. How is that _not _going to be hard?" he questions, looking at her with an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

Ana doesn't answer right away, looking at the slightly nervous face Will has.

"Consider it good practice for when our baby arrives," she smiles, hoping to change his mind.

Will sighs in defeat before coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, but if things go south, I'm blaming you," Will smiles before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Will. You worry too much," Anastasia laughs before going to get the living room ready for the arrival of the two children she and Will are going to babysit.

The doorbell rings at ten thirty A.M., and Will goes to the door to find Regina, Robin, and Roland standing on the doormat.

"Hi, Will!" Roland greets with a dimpled grin as he looks up at the older man.

"Hey, little monkey. Why don't you go inside and sit on the couch with Ana, yeah? I'll be inside in a minute," Will returns before stepping out of the four-year-old's way.

Roland runs inside the house and makes his way to the living room to sit with Anastasia. Robin smiles at his son's excitement before starting to talk with Will.

"Thanks for watching him, Will. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Robin asks his best friend once Roland has disappeared from sight.

"It's not a problem, mate. Besides, Ana says it'll be good practice for when our own little one arrives in two months," Will assures Robin.

"Well, thanks again, Will. You have our numbers in case something were to happen," Regina says, looking the thief in his dark brown eyes.

Will swallows the lump in his throat. If anything scared him about babysitting the son of Robin Hood and the Evil Queen, it was that Regina would probably kill him if anything went wrong.

"Aye. Now, I think you two lovebirds should be going before Roland tells ya not to go," Will tries, hoping the excuse he gives for wanting the queen to leave before deciding that he is not capable of babysitting her son.

"I suppose you're right, Will. Tell Roland we'll see him in the morning," Robin responds before turning to leave.

Will lets out a relieved sigh as Regina follows behind Robin, now knowing that he won't be burned to a crisp on his doorstep. He heads into the living room to find Roland happily watching some cartoon with a talking robot, Anastasia sitting next to the young outlaw.

"So, Roland, what do you want to do until lunch, little mate?" Will asks as he slides onto the couch beside Anastasia.

Roland whispers his idea in Will's ear, resulting in a smile from the latter. Will whispers back in Roland's ear, bringing out a dimpled smile from the four-year-old. The two boys run out of the living room and upstairs towards Anastasia and Will's bedroom.

"What are you boys up to?" Anastasia questions, wondering what in the world the two outlaws; even though Roland's only four he still counts as one, are planning on doing.

"It's a surprise, luv. We'll come get you when it's done," Will calls down the stairs.

"And don't peek!" Roland yells down the stairs, his voice sounding as sweet and innocent as always.

Ana shouldn't have anything to fear from such a sweet child and her husband, but she finds herself wondering what the two boys could be up to. She gets up off of the couch and starts to creep up the stairs, intent on finding out what Will and Roland are up to.

"Did you hear that, Roland?" Will asks the little boy as the floorboard to the top of the stairs creaks.

Roland silently nods his head and Will starts to get off of the floor to see what the noise could have been. He did not expect to see Anastasia standing near the door of the bedroom, trying to get a glimpse of what he and Roland were doing as a surprise for Anastasia before lunch. A sheepish smile crosses over her face when Will stands in front of her.

"Oi! The lad and I told you to wait downstairs and not peek until we were done, Ana," Will complains, looking her in her blue eyes.

"I just wanted to know what you two were doing, darling. Is there something wrong with that?" Anastasia asks him.

"We're not getting into any trouble, luv. Now, go back downstairs until I send Roland down to get you," he instructs before starting to walk towards the stairs, holding her hand to insure that she goes back down to the living room.

A couple minutes later, Roland's small feet drum against the floor as he runs into the living room.

"We're finished, Ana! Come look at what we did!" Roland happily announces before grabbing the queen's hand and leading her upstairs.

Anastasia and Roland cross the threshold of the bedroom, and she almost starts laughing when she sees Will with some pretend armor on his chest and a plastic sword in his hand. That's when she notices the pillow fort behind him, piled high with blankets and sheets, actually looking quite comfortable.

"Is that what you boys were working so hard on, Roland?" Anastasia asks the four-year-old as he grabs a pretend bow and arrow off of the floor.

"Yes! Will and I are knights, and you're our queen! Will says that queens need brave knights to protect them," Roland grins, his dimples appearing as he does so.

"He did, did he?" Anastasia smiles before walking over to Will.

"Well, my queen, I don't trust anyone else with that job besides myself," Will grins before kissing her lips.

Roland covers his eyes before starting to complain.

"Not you too! Mama and Papa kiss a lot too! Why do adults kiss so much?" Roland inquires, his brown eyes widening as he asks the question and Will and Anastasia pull apart.

"Well, Roland, two people kiss when they love each other very much. So, your Mama and Papa kiss because they love each other, just like Will does to me," Anastasia explains to the young boy, hoping to make him have a different opinion on kissing.

"Yes, lad. One day you'll find you don't mind kissing as much," Will smiles before starting to duel Roland with their plastic weapons, both boys smiling happily.

A little later, around eleven thirty, the doorbell rings again. Anastasia opens it to find Ella holding Alexandra, and she gives her step-sister a big hug.

"Thanks again for watching her, Ana. Thomas and I appreciate it," Ella smiles before handing Alex over to Anastasia.

"It's no problem, Ella. Little Alex should be no trouble. Tell your Mommy bye, Alex," Anastasia says to her niece, whom she switches into her other arm.

"Bye, Mommy!" Alexandra says while wrapping her arms around Ella's neck.

"Bye, sweetheart. Be good for Aunt Ana and Uncle Will," Ella responds, pressing a kiss into her daughter's blonde hair.

"I will," Alex assures before detaching herself from both her mother and Anastasia and running off in search of Will.

Anastasia and Cinderella exchange goodbyes and hugs before Ella goes out to the car where Thomas is waiting. The White Queen reenters the house and finds Will carrying Alex down the stairs on his back and Roland running down the stairs ahead of Will. She smiles as Will makes monster noises while running after Roland, a smile on her husband's face as well.

"I'm gonna get you, and then I'm gonna eat you up!" Will roars as he chases after the young boy, continuing to pretend to be a monster.

Alexandra laughs and Roland squeals as Will stretches his arms out and grabs Roland. Roland tries to escape Will's grip, but the older man isn't letting go so easily and starts to tickle Roland's stomach.

"Will, stop! Please!" Roland begs, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Tickling is definitely one of his weaknesses. Alexandra has gotten off of Will's back, and seeing her uncle tickle her best friend, well, she decides to tickle her uncle. Will feels tiny hands starting to tickle his ribs, and soon he is on the floor, howling with laughter just like Roland.

"Alex, stop! Alexandra Sophia Herman, stop tickling me! I didn't do anything to you!" Will laughs as the two-year-old continues tickling him.

Alexandra finally stops tickling Will, looking content with her work as Will gasps for breath, his face red from lack of oxygen. Anastasia grins as she sees how well Will plays with the children, and she knows he is going to be an amazing father to their child. She runs a hand over her swollen stomach, smiling as she imagines how protective Will is going to be over the baby, especially if the baby is a girl. Will lays in the floor still trying to catch his breath, along with Roland, who has escaped Will's grasp and is now staring up at the ceiling, trying to regain his breath as well.

"Who wants pizza for lunch?" Anastasia suddenly asks the three of them, noticing that it is now close to noon.

"Pizza!" Alexandra and Roland shout out before running into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

Will chuckles before grabbing Anastasia's outstretched hand and getting off of the floor.

"All right, kiddos, hold your horses. We'll have pizza in a minute," he smiles as he slides two pizzas into the oven to cook.

"How about we play a card game while the pizza's cooking, hmm?" Anastasia suggests to the children.

Alex and Roland eagerly nod before deciding on a card game from Roland's backpack to play. Alexandra sets the box of UNO cards down on the table and Will shuffles the cards before dealing them out.

Twenty minutes and four games of UNO later, the pizzas are finally ready, so Will pulls them out of the oven and sets them on the stovetop to cool.

"All right, let's wash your hands for lunch," he says to Roland and Alexandra while picking Alex up and walking over to the sink.

He lets the little girl stand on his feet in order to reach the sink and pumps a small amount of soap into her hand. Next, Will helps her lather the soap on her hands before putting them under the water to wash the soap off. Alexandra tries to block the water from dripping down on Will's hands, causing the White King to smile.

"Come on, Alex. Uncle Will needs the water too, ya know," Will smirks, trying to move her hands away from the faucet, but to no avail.

"No!" she giggles, still covering the water with her tiny hands.

Will is finally able to push her tiny hands away just long enough to get the soap off of his hands. He then sets the young girl down carefully on the floor and tells her to go sit down for lunch. Next, he lets Roland stand on his feet to reach the sink, since the four-year-old's not tall enough to reach the sink yet, either. Finally, Will comes and sits down at the table himself and grabs several slices of pepperoni pizza for his plate. Anastasia sits down next to him, and he has to admit, they have a pretty good thing going on with babysitting these kids. It boosts his confidence even more that he is perfectly capable of handling other people's children, so that handling his own child when he or she is born in two months should not be a problem.

"Uncle Will, can we go to the park?" Alexandra sweetly asks, swinging her feet off the side of the couch.

"Of course we can, Alex. Go get your kickball out of your bag and we can play soccer while we're there," Will answers, his brown eyes shining.

The little girl runs off to get her kickball out of her Disney Princess backpack before running back into the living room.

"Ready!" she happily shouts.

Will picks her up and heads towards the front door, Anastasia and Roland following close behind. The White Queen is holding onto Roland's hand, making sure he doesn't accidently get lost or run out into traffic. After crossing the busy street, Will sits Alex down on her feet and grabs her hand. The two-year-old happily walks hand-in-hand with her uncle through the town, heading towards the park. They reach the small park within five minutes, and both children's eyes light up when they see the park come into view.

"Can we go play now, Will? Please?" Roland asks in a sweet voice.

"Of course, lad. What do you two want to do first?" Will replies, looking at his niece and his best friend's son with a curious look.

"Swings!" Alexandra and Roland both shout at the same time before both running off towards the swings to play.

"Wait for us," Anastasia calls to the children, making sure they don't get too far out of sight.

Will slips his arms around Anastasia's shoulders and the two of them walk over to the swing set where Roland and Alexandra are patiently waiting for their babysitters.

"Push!" Alex begs her uncle, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"All right, let's see what we can do," Will grins before scooping the little girl up in his arms and climbing into the swing himself.

He carefully places Alex in his lap and starts to swing back and forth, holding onto Alexandra to make sure she doesn't fall off of his lap while they swing.

"Higher, Uncle Will!" she happily squeals, which makes Will smile as well.

He pumps his legs faster and the two of them are now swinging as high as the swing set will allow without breaking. Will looks over and sees Anastasia pushing Roland on the swing, watching her husband and niece at the same time as well. Soon, both swings slow down and the children hop off and run towards the slides. Will and Anastasia go and sit on a park bench, watching Alexandra and Roland play on the playground.

"Ya know, I'm glad we decided to watch the little ones. This is fun, and it is great practice for when our baby is born like you said it would be," Will smiles, keeping an eye on the two children while talking to Anastasia.

"I told you things wouldn't go wrong, darling," Ana smirks at him.

"And I'll never doubt you again, luv," Will responds before Alexandra and Roland begin yelling for him.

Will walks over to the two kids and starts to play soccer with them, being careful not to trip either one of them with his legs that are more than twice the length of theirs.

After a few hours at the park, Will and Anastasia decide that it is time to take the children home for baths and to get ready for dinner.

"Okay, Roland and Alex, it's time to go back to the house," Will calls to them.

"Okay," both of the kids respond before walking over to their babysitters.

Will holds onto Roland's hand this time and Anastasia walks with Alexandra.

"I love ice cream. Can we get some now, please?" Roland asks, his dimples showing as he does so.

"Sure we can, lad. But, you have to promise to eat your dinner if we do," Will replies, looking at the youngest outlaw in the band of Merry Men with a slight grin.

"Promise!" Roland smiles.

After the four of them buy ice cream cones, they continue the walk home and arrive back at the house around 4:30. Will unlocks the door and allows the children to enter the house before Anastasia and himself.

"All right, Alex and Roland. I'm going to give you two your baths and Uncle Will's going to make dinner for everyone. You can play when it's not your time for a bath, but I expect you to come when I call you for your bath," Anastasia instructs with a smile.

"Yes, Aunt Ana," Alexandra says with a smile.

"Yes, Ana," Roland grins before sitting down in the floor to play with his toy army men.

Anastasia picks Alexandra up and carries her up the stairs to go and take her bath, leaving Roland in the living room to play with his toy soldiers and Will to make dinner.

"I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me, lad," Will reminds Roland before going to put the spaghetti on for dinner.

Two bubble baths and four plates of spaghetti later, Will, Anastasia, Roland, and Alexandra are all on the couch to watch one of the movies Roland brought over. Alexandra is snuggled between her Aunt Anastasia and Uncle Will, her head resting on Will's chest. Roland sits beside Anastasia, his head resting in her lap. Anastasia runs her finger through his curly brown hair as Will starts the movie. Roland picked to watch _The Lion King _first, since it's one of his favorite Disney movies. Alexandra and Roland sing along to all of the songs, which makes both Will and Anastasia grin. Both of the children know the songs word-for-word and have nice singing voices to go along with their good memories.

"Will, what does _Hakuna Matata _mean?" Roland questions, looking at the older man with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"I would assume it means _no worries, _little mate. That's what they sang in the song," Will tells Roland, hoping that's the right answer.

It's Will's first time seeing _The Lion King, _he'll admit it, but it was an enjoyable movie, even though he's a grown man.

"All right, I think it's time the two of you got ready for bed now," Anastasia tells the two yawning children.

"But, I'm not sleepy," Roland yawns, his mouth as wide as Mufasa's was in Lion King when the lion yawned.

"Your yawn says otherwise, little monkey," Will teases.

"Can we play pirates before bed?" he asks the older man, looking up with pleading brown eyes.

"Well, I think you should go to sleep, lad. We don't want you too tired when your Mama and Papa come and get you tomorrow," Will responds.

"Please, Will. Killian let me," Roland pleads, an innocent grin spread over his face.

That does it for Will. No one-handed pirate is going to replace him as Roland's favorite babysitter, not on his watch. True, Will and Hook are friends now, but that does not mean that Will is going to allow the pirate to beat him at anything.

"I don't see why not," Will grins before grabbing a plastic pirate sword out of Roland's backpack and two empty paper towel rolls from the kitchen.

After a while of pretending to sail in ships and fight in duels, the two "pirates" are exhausted, and Roland decides he's ready for bed. The clock strikes eight, so Will carries Alexandra up the stairs towards the spare bedroom Roland sleeps in when he spends the night. He sits the young girl down on the bed and allows Roland to crawl under the blanket. Will tucks the blankets around Roland, assuring Alexandra that he would carry her to bed after he read them both a bedtime story. He takes the book from Roland's hands and turns to the title page.

"Oh, the Thinks You Can Think! By Dr. Seuss," Will reads before turning to the next page.

"I love this story," Alexandra sleepily says as Will gets ready to read the first line.

"_You can think up some birds. That's what you can do. You can think about yellow or think about blue," _Will starts off, keeping his tone nice, even, and upbeat, even though he knows the storyline is probably going to rhyme, just like _The Cat in the Hat _did.

After a few minutes, Alexandra is asleep in Will's arms, and Roland looks to be close to sleep himself.

"_Think left and think right and think low and think high. Oh, the thinks you can think up if only you try! _The end," Will finishes before closing the book and placing it back in Roland's Spiderman backpack.

He carefully stands up, careful not to dislodge Alexandra from the position she's in against his chest. Will carries the sleeping child into the other spare bedroom and sets her down carefully. He then bundles her up in the blankets before pressing a kiss to his niece's forehead. When he finishes, Will softly shuts the door behind him, making sure her nightlight is on where she doesn't get scared.

"You're a natural, Will," Anastasia praises when he walks out of the room.

"Well, thank you, luv," Will responds with a grin before kissing her lips.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Are you coming?" she questions.

"Aye. Today was tiring," he smiles before a yawn escapes his lips.

They walk to the bedroom together before climbing in the bed and going to sleep themselves, even though it's only eight thirty. If babysitting today is any test of what types of parents Will and Anastasia are going to make, it's a safe bet to say that they'll be really great ones.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 13! I hope that this fit your prompt, OUATIW Fangirl, even though I added Alexandra into the babysitting as well. Please leave a review with what you thought; those are always appreciated. :) Until Chapter 14, my lovely readers and reviewers! **


	14. Guess Who's Back

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: **I still only own my OCs.

The sun starts to set in Wonderland, meaning Will should be back home soon. Anastasia heads upstairs to their bedroom to wait for him, knowing that is the first place her husband will go upon returning. Will has been out all day training the soldiers of the White Army, just in case a threat appears. The White Queen opens the door to the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her, before walking towards the bathroom to wash her face and change into her nightclothes. Upon entering the bathroom, Ana hears the bedroom door open behind her and knows that Will is home. She turns the water off and dries her face off before crossing into the adjourning room expecting to see Will. Anastasia doesn't see him and panic begins to rise in her chest. Usually, Will wastes no time kicking off his shoes and giving her a kiss on the lips before asking about her day. The sweet sound of his voice does not reach Anastasia's ears, so she starts to look around the room for him.

"Will? Are you there, darling?" she asks as she sits down on the foot of the bed.

Something clamps over her mouth, something rough and harsh. A hand clamps over her mouth, preventing her from screaming out after hearing the voice that goes along with the motion.

"He's not here, _darling," _an eerie but familiar voice mocks.

The last thing Anastasia hears is that sentence before something blurs her vision blurs and she becomes unconscious.

Will walks into the bedroom before kicking off his shoes near the bed and setting his sword on the nightstand.

"Ana, I'm home, luv. How was your day?" Will questions, expecting to get an answer from the adjourning bathroom or nursery.

He gets no response and begins to worry. Anastasia is always waiting for him in their bedroom on days where he trains with the soldiers where they can walk down to dinner together. Will throws open the door to the nursery, seeing nothing but the necessities for their baby that will be born next month. The White King rushes back into the bedroom and searches the bathroom, hoping and praying that Anastasia is somewhere safe. Upon not finding his true love in the bathroom either, Will quickly pulls his shoes back on and grabs his sword back off of the nightstand and attaches it to his hip. It is then that he notices the note written in fast handwriting. The red ink jumps off of the page, as if conveying its urgency to Will. He picks up the note and all but yells when he reads it.

_Long time no see, Will. I have taken matters into my own hands to plan my revenge. If you ever want to see your precious Anastasia again, come to Tulgey Woods. If you're not here by sunrise, she dies, along with your unborn child. (Oh, yes, I know about your soon-to-be little bundle of joy.) Even if you reach the woods by morning, if you do not comply to my conditions, she will die regardless. Simple enough? For your sake, I hope you heed my warnings. –J_

"Jafar," Will growls under his breath before turning on his heel and running down the stairs towards the stable.

Ryan catches the urgency of Will's movements and follows behind his best friend and adopted brother, hoping to help aid Will in the situation.

"Ryan, I need you to get the Rabbit and bring him to the Tulgey Woods. Ana's in danger," Will hurriedly says, not waiting for a response before swinging his feet into the stirrups.

He kicks the stallion's flank and races towards Tulgey Woods as fast as the horse will carry him, hoping he will make it in time. His heart races in his chest and the blood pounds in his ears. No one had expected Jafar was going to come back, especially not Will and Anastasia. The White King of Wonderland's thoughts are preoccupied with images of Anastasia and their child, a healthy baby boy or girl with his hair and Ana's eyes, or maybe his eyes and Anastasia's hair. Will gets the stallion to run faster, wanting nothing more than to ensure the safety of his wife and their unborn child.

"Hold on, Ana. I'll be there soon," he whispers into the night air.

"Nice to see you again, darling," Jafar smirks as Anastasia comes to.

She instantly notices the binds around her wrists that are keeping her restrained to the chair. A dangerous smile passes over the genie's face, which scares Anastasia a little, not that she'd ever admit it to the homicidal maniac.

"The feeling is not mutual," Anastasia manages to get out, her blue eyes turning cold in opposition to her worst enemy.

"Now, now, Anastasia, don't be that way. I'm going to offer you a deal," Jafar menacingly says, taking a step back as if to intensify his superiority.

"No," Ana responds, not even bothering to look up at her captor.

"I can either kill you and your child now, leaving Will alone, or if you cooperate with me, I will see that you are amply rewarded," he threatens, pointedly looking down at Anastasia's stomach as to prove his point.

Anastasia's carried this baby for eight months, she is not going to let anything happen to her child, Will's child, so long as she is still breathing.

"You'll never get me to help you," Anastasia challenges, looking Jafar square in his piercing, cold eyes.

"I always get what I want. One way or another, you will do what I ask of you," he returns, a confident look on his face.

With that, he leaves the room, leaving Anastasia alone, still restrained to the chair. The White Queen feels a kick from the baby and a single tear slips from her eyes. She knows she must stay strong for Will and their baby, in order to make it through her time as Jafar's prisoner. Anastasia sends her thoughts out to Will, hoping and praying that he will find a way to save her from their common enemy. If there's one thing she fears more than losing Will; it's losing their unborn baby at the hands of Jafar. She would do whatever it took to ensure her little one can be born next month in Storybrooke, away from the danger that Jafar is presenting. Ana thinks she hears the gallop of horse hooves not too far in the distance, and her hopes begin to rise. After the sound of the horse's hooves, another kick comes from the baby, making Anastasia smile, even in this dire situation.

"That's right, my angel. Daddy's coming to save us. We'll be home soon, I promise," she whispers to the child, trying to comfort herself in the best way she knows how.

Will throws open the door to Jafar's hideout and immediately begins searching the premise for Anastasia. He hears her softly call his name, and he rushes over to her side before kissing her lips softly. Ana returns his kiss, just living in this moment and remembering just how lucky she is to have Will in her life. After they pull apart, Will begins to untie the rope that binds her hands to the chair. Once she has one hand free, she places it on Will's shoulder, assuring herself and him that she was right there and not going anywhere.

"Anastasia and Will, reunited at last. Tell me, is it everything you imagined?" Jafar taunts, coming back into the room to find the former Knave of Hearts untying his prisoner.

"It was everything and more, until you showed your face," Will responds, his tone hard and his eyes cold and stormy.

If anyone thought he looked angry and cold when he was heartless or when someone wronged him, they would surely cower at this sight. Will's whole body tenses up, and he even begins to shake as he stands his ground, looking at Jafar with a threatening look in his dark brown eyes.

"_DON'T_ hurt my family _EVER _again! You've already cause us enough pain. When I get hold of you, Jafar…" Will threatens, taking a defensive stand in front of Anastasia, shielding her and their unborn child from the corrupt sorcerer.

"I'm so worried," Jafar sarcastically says before using his magic to pick Will up off of the ground and begin to pull his limbs in all four directions.

Will doesn't utter a sound as the magic works on his limbs, but his face shows all of his pain. If Will knows anything about Jafar, it's that eventually he will stop his methods of torture if they seem to take too long. At that moment, Ryan and the White Rabbit rush into the room, much to the White King's relief.

"NO!" Jafar yells out as he sees that the White Rabbit begins to dig his hole to transport the queen out of Wonderland.

Jafar lets his grip on Will go before starting to make his way towards Anastasia and the White Rabbit, preparing to exact his revenge fully. The blue portal swirls around Ana and Rabbit, beginning to whisk them away to Storybrooke, a place Jafar has failed to hear of, making it a perfect destination for Anastasia to go and wait for Will in.

"Will!" she shouts out before the portal closes.

"I will find you, Ana. I promise!" he calls after her, hoping she heard his promise.

"And I will be there to witness the birth of your child," Jafar dangerously says to the White King before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Will feels the pressure in his chest tighten as he realizes he now has three problems: getting out of Wonderland to Storybrooke, keeping Anastasia safe, and making sure that Jafar does not lay a single finger on their baby.

The portal breaks in the grass in the forest of Storybrooke, much to Anastasia's relief. She stands up and surveys her surroundings. Anastasia casts a glance behind her, half expecting to see Will's face and smile behind her. Instead, all she sees are the trees, the wind rushing through the June air. The White Queen begins walking towards their house, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She thinks of how Will has sacrificed himself for her, and hopes that he will return in time for the arrival of their baby in about a month. Anastasia knows that it would torment Will if he missed the birth of their first child. Then there was the threat Jafar delivered before she escaped. If the dark sorcerer tries to do _anything _to try and hurt her baby, he _will _regret it. Anastasia unlocks the front door and walks into the living room. She goes over to the bookshelf and pulls out the photo album filled with pictures of her and Will, tears starting to fill her eyes. Every time Anastasia has looked forward to something in her life, it all falls apart, with the exception of marrying Will and being pregnant with his child. The rest of her life was filled with one disaster after the next, so it seems. That night Anastasia falls asleep crying, desperately wishing Will could be in the bed beside her, his light breathing to soothe her.

Roughly two weeks have passed since Will and Anastasia have been separated. Each night since then, Anastasia has told their unborn child stories of his or her father, Will Scarlet, the famous thief. She tells the baby about how much Will loves the two of them, referring to herself and the baby. Anastasia tells the baby that Will is going to make it to witness their firstborn being born. She explains that he will be back out of love.

"And I promise you, little angel, Daddy will be here when you're born. He'll love you more than anything and anyone in the world, and he'll love every moment of being a dad," Anastasia softly whispers, telling herself that she's talking to the baby, but in actuality, she's trying to calm herself down.

There are only two weeks left before the baby is born, and she begins to lose hope that Will is going to be back in time. However, Anastasia decides that she's overreacting and that Will would definitely be there to witness the birth of their son or daughter. Anastasia gets out of bed and dresses in some comfortable clothes before starting to walk to Granny's Diner to meet Robin and Regina for lunch. After coming back from Wonderland without Will, Robin and Regina have kept her much more company than usual, trying their best to take her mind off of Will. She walks into Granny's, the bell over the door jingling as she does so. The sight Ana sees almost breaks her heart, making her miss Will even more. She sees Snow and Charming making funny faces at baby Neal before Charming picks up the young prince and bounces the baby on his knee. Anastasia can't help but think of Will doing that with their baby, and that almost sets her off crying again. However, seeing Robin and Regina waving her over, Anastasia holds in her tears and forces a smile.

Will Scarlet has been endlessly searching for a way out of Wonderland where he can get back to Anastasia before their child is born. So far, all of his efforts have been fruitless, and each night he goes to sleep alone, hoping that the next day will be different. He hopes the next day he will be able to find a way back to Storybrooke, a way back to his future, a way to his true love. This particular morning, Will wakes up and decides to go and check the Hatter's house in Tulgey Woods to see if Jefferson left any of his hats behind. With any luck, Will can possibly create a portal with a magic hat and destroy it upon arriving in Storybrooke. He enters the abandoned Mad Hatter's house and tries to get one of the hats to work. Nothing is going to keep him from seeing Anastasia again, not even this road block.

"Anastasia," a harsh voice says, catching the White Queen's attention.

Looking to her left, Anastasia's eyes land on her mother, still as cold and unfeeling as ever. Anastasia stands up and begins to walk towards the door, but her mother grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Where are you going?" Lady Tremaine demands, looking at her daughter with piercing eyes.

Anastasia can literally feel her mother's eyes staring a hole through her.

"Will is going to be home soon, and I promised him we could spend time together," Anastasia lies, starting to turn away once more before her mother jumps in front of her yet again.

"That's a lie, dear, and you know it. Will's not in Storybrooke, he hasn't been since you got back. Let me guess, he abandoned you after you told him you were pregnant with his child. He decided he didn't want you, because _no one _wants _you," _Lady Tremaine icily says.

Tears start to stream down Anastasia's face, her mother's harsh words sinking in. Never in a million years would Will abandon her, let alone when she was pregnant with his child.

"Don't listen to her," an all-too familiar voice calls out, one that Anastasia is thrilled to hear.

"Will!" she breathes, and not long after, his arms are wrapped around her and he's pressing kisses to the top of her head.

Anastasia wraps her arms around Will before breathing in his familiar scent and running her hands through his short hair.

"I missed you, Will. I was so afraid I'd lost you again," Ana cries, burying her face in Will's leather jacket, not caring that her mother is right behind them.

"I made you a promise, Ana. And you know as well as I do; I always make good on my promises," he assures, tears starting to prick his eyes as well.

It had torn him up being apart from Anastasia these past two weeks. It made him feel even worse when he thought he might have missed the arrival of their baby.

"Well, I see you've gone and ruined your life after all," Lady Tremaine speaks up when Anastasia and Will break apart.

"It's _not _ruined, Mom. I found Will," Anastasia defends, her eyes starting to become red with tears.

"I know. That's the tragedy," Lady replies, casting a look of hatred towards her son-in-law.

"Oi! I happen to love her more than you ever did!" Will yells in response, wanting to continue his rant, but Anastasia stops him before he can continue.

"I'm happy…..Finally," Anastasia admits, challenging her mother's notion.

"With _him?" _Lady Tremaine skeptically questions, stepping closer towards Anastasia.

Will steps between mother and daughter and protectively stands in front of his wife, willing to do whatever it takes to end the suffering Anastasia's mother is putting her through.

"I'm _not _dissatisfied. I _love _my life," Anastasia argues, defending both herself and Will.

"I wanted a queen for a daughter, but what do I get instead? A failure. I thought you could at least land a nobleman," her mother continues, menacingly stating each point.

Anastasia feels her heart break once more as she realizes just how little her mother knows about her.

"I am the queen of Wonderland, Mother. And Will is probably a million times more noble than any of those so called noblemen," Anastasia returns, staring her mother in the eyes.

"And I assume that the baby is _yours?" _Lady Tremaine all but spits at Will, hatred filling her voice.

"Yes, _our_ baby is your grandchild. But, if you so much as come near our child, I will personally track you down and make sure you _never _come near him or her again," Will makes perfectly clear before grabbing Anastasia's hand and walking out of the door of the diner.

"I'm sure you'll make….. Well, a mother of some sort," Lady Tremaine calls after her daughter, which all but starts Ana's tears again.

"She'll be better than you," Will tosses over his shoulder, making sure that his words sink in before turning away once more.

"Let's go home, Will," Anastasia sniffs.

Will agrees entirely, and soon, the two of them are back at home where they belong.

Some time that night, when the two of them are lying in bed, Anastasia looks in Will's soft brown eyes and asks him a question that's been in her mind since her encounter with her mother.

"What do you see in me?" she questions while running her hand over his knuckles.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me," Will answers, wondering where that question came from.

"And what might that be?" Anastasia says back, hoping to get more of an explanation out of her husband.

He lets out a contented sigh as Ana places her head against his chest, close to where his heart is.

"I see someone extraordinary that I get to spend the rest of my life with. My true love," Will smiles before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She returns the kiss and looks up at him, light now restored in her eyes.

"I love you," Ana whispers as she settles down under the covers, her head still on Will's chest.

"I love you, too….. for who you truly are. Not who she wants you to be," Will assures while running his hands through her blonde hair to help her drift to sleep faster.

"You always know what to say," she yawns.

"It's a gift. Now, go to sleep. It's going to be along night tomorrow since Hook and Hannah are coming over," Will grins as he gets in a comfortable sleeping position, keeping his arms around her in the process.

He is not going to let anything happen to Anastasia and their baby; and he's not going to lose either of them again. Let Jafar come. Will dares the sorcerer in his mind; dares him to give a better reason for destroying him. Nothing, and Will means nothing, is going to destroy his perfect family.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter had a lot of angst in it, but ScarletQueen requested Jafar coming back, and I couldn't say no. The next chapter will have plenty of fluff in it, don't worry! The next chapter is going to follow **_Guest's _**prompt of Will, Anastasia, Hook, and Hannah (My OC) hanging out and Will and Hook competing at every little thing. Until the next chapter, my lovely readers and reviewers! **

_P.S., Only two more chapters left until Baby Scarlet's arrival! Chapter 16 will be the arrival of Will and Anastasia's child, so you will finally get your question answered on if they are having a boy or a girl. I am so excited for that chapter, so I know you guys are as well. Until then, and I hope to hear from you!_


	15. It's All Fun 'Til Someone's Jailed

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: **I still only own my OCs.

"I'll get it," Anastasia calls to Will as the doorbell rings.

She opens the door to find Hannah and Killian on the front porch, the latter holding four boxes of pizza.

"We're ready for tonight," Hannah smiles before giving Anastasia a half-hug due to the fact that Anastasia's stomach is very swollen since it's two weeks until her and Will's baby enters the world.

"And we come bearing gifts," Hook grins before laughing.

"Please, come in. Will's just upstairs; he should be down soon," Ana says before the three of them sit down at the table.

"Is that pizza I smell?" Will asks from upstairs as he walks down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Aye, Scarlet. I knew you could only be drawn downstairs by your nose, and not your feet," Killian taunts, drawing obvious attention to the fact that Will loves pizza probably more than any other food in Storybrooke.

"That's not good form, pirate, picking on someone who hasn't had a bite to eat since breakfast," Will argues when he reaches the kitchen.

It's true, he hasn't eaten since 6:00 A.M. this morning right before he went to work, and then he went to help Robin and the Merry Men with finding a spot to set up camp that had some decent shade where the July sun didn't completely fry them.

"Then it's a good thing we got four pizzas," Hannah remarks, earning a light laugh from her best friend.

"That it is, luv. Besides, I think the pirate needs to lose another round of our competition. Isn't that right, mate?" Will smirks, teasing Hook a bit as he does so.

"You'll be the one losing, mate. I happen to have been practicing my skills with those games on the moving-picture box," Hook responds, which prompts laughter from Hannah, Will, and Anastasia.

Hook looks at all of them in confusion, wondering what could be so hilarious and why he didn't think it was hilarious as well.

"What's so bloody funny? Was it something I said?" the pirate captain questions, his voice barely audible over the laughter of his wife and friends.

Hannah is the first one to stop laughing, so she explains the situation to her husband.

"They're called _video games_, Killian, not _games on the moving-picture box," _she explains with a small smile on her lips.

"Same bloody thing," Hook mutters.

"Not in this world, mate. And here I was thinkin' you were becomin' a twenty-first century man. I guess not," Will chuckles, earning him a cold glare from the pirate.

"And I suppose you'd be an expert then, mate?" Killian challenges.

"Aye. That I would be, pirate," Will argues before Anastasia cuts in.

"Actually, we're not going to play video games tonight. Hannah and I had something else in mind," Anastasia tells them.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Hook inquires with an eyebrow raise.

"We're gonna watch movies and eat popcorn after having our karaoke sing-off," Hannah smirks, knowing both men hate karaoke unless they are drunkenly singing, as they have done once before on Will's birthday in December.

Will and Hook exchange a fearful look before turning their attention back to their wives.

"Karaoke?" Will sighs, looking Anastasia in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Really, luv?" Killian complains, casting Hannah a somewhat tortured expression.

"We're singing karaoke," the two women insist.

"Bloody h****!" Will and Hook both groan, knowing they are in for a _looooooooooooooong _night indeed.

"So, who's brave enough to go first?" Hannah asks her husband and friends, holding out the fake microphone that came with the karaoke kit.

"It was your bloody idea, so _you _go first," Will smirks at her.

"Fine. I'm not scared like the two of you are," she smiles at the two men before hitting random on the karaoke machine.

"It says that's a duet, luv," Killian speaks up before the song starts.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that. If you have a duet you _have _to sing with the person after you," Hannah explains with a small smile.

"And who does that put together?" Hook questions in concern.

"I'm last!" Will shouts out.

"I'm third!" Hook calls.

"I guess that settles it then. You two are possibly going to have to sing together," Hannah and Anastasia say with a grin.

"Bloody h****!" both men shout in complaint.

"Do you know the words to this song, Ana?" Hannah asks the White Queen.

"I believe I do, actually. Ruby had it playing in the diner when Granny wasn't around," Anastasia grins.

"There's no telling what we're in for, mate," Will whispers.

The song starts, and soon, both Hannah and Anastasia are singing in time with the music.

_Hannah: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right._

_Anastasia: I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the …_

_Hannah: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. _

_Anastasia: You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not._

_Hannah: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth._

_Both: And that is when it started going south, oh! Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-Take a hint, take a hint._

_Hannah: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

_Anastasia: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was: STOP! _

_Hannah: And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped….._

_Both: You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht, oh! Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-Take a hint, take a hint._

_Hannah: What about "No" don't you get? _

_Anastasia: So go and tell your friends:_

_Both: I'm not really interested. _

_Hannah: It's about time that you're leaving. _

_Anastasia: I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes _

_Both: And you'll be gone. _

_Anastasia: One_

_Hannah: Get your hands off my _

_Anastasia: Two_

_Hannah: Or I'll punch you in the_

_Anastasia: Three_

_Hannah: Stop your staring at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint. _

_Both: I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Whoa. Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint. _

The two of them sit the fake microphones down before going to sit on the couch.

"Wait a bloody minute," Will speaks up before the music starts up for Hook's turn.

"Are you saying that you two get as you say "hit on" by other guys when we're not around?" Hook asks, concern lacing his voice.

"No, Hook. It's just a song," Hannah assures, wanting her husband to understand that she isn't actually being flirted with behind his back.

"You know no one could take your place, Will," Anastasia adds, looking into his brown eyes in the process.

"That's a relief. Now, I believe it's your turn, pirate," Will comments, a smirk on his face as he wonders what Hook will have to sing.

The music starts, and everyone instantly is amused by the song choice the karaoke machine picked for Hook, everyone but Will, that is. The former Knave of Hearts feels slightly insulted that _he _couldn't have gotten that song for his turn.

_"__And you don't have to make a sound; they got what you need. What you need. Make you say: 'Oh my! Feels just like I don't try. Looks so good. I might die. All I know is: Everybody LOVES ME! Head down; swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face, now. All I know is: Everybody LOVES ME! Everybody LOVES ME!" _Hook sings, clearly annunciating and putting stress on the words "loves me."

His voice is actually quite good, a singing voice that no one would have expected a pirate to possess.

"That's not bloody fair! Hook cheated and picked his song manually!" Will complains.

"Did not! The machine just knows the truth, that's all, Scarlet," Killian replies with a smirk at his best friend.

Knave sighs before going up and taking the fake microphone in his hands. The song starts a few seconds later, and he prepares himself to sing.

_"__I'm thinkin' 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Me, I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am. So, honey, now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are," _Will sings in time with the music, looking at Anastasia the whole entire time.

He has to admit, maybe karaoke isn't as bad as he used to think. _Maybe_.

"It's time for the Disney round!" Anastasia grins, which makes Will all but want to pull his hair out.

"And it's your turn to go first," he reminds with an indifferent tone in his voice.

The music starts, and so does Anastasia's singing.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come shining through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true," _Anastasia's voice rings, her voice as soft as silk.

Will feels tears starting to prick in his eyes as he notices the parallels between this Disney song and his life with Anastasia. Maye Hook was right. Maybe the machine did know who was singing.

"What the bloody h*** is this _Hakuna Matata?" _Hook asks, a confused but adorable expression on his face.

"That hurts and insults me. It's a song from one of the best movies ever, _The Lion King," _Hannah explains, which results in an acknowledgement from Will and Anastasia.

"I call the parts Timon sings!" Will makes known.

"I want to sing Simba's lines!" Hannah adds in.

That leaves Killian with Pumbaa's lines, which should provide for some major comedic moments.

_Will: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! _

_Hook: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze._

_Will: It means no worries for the rest of your days._

_Both: It's our problem-free philosophy._

_Will: Hakuna Matata! Why…. When he was a young warthog…_

"What the bloody h***? What kind of a song is this?" Hook demands.

"It's a song sung by a meerkat, a warthog, and a lion, Killian. Thus, the reference to the fact that he's a warthog. Get back to the actual lines, please," Hannah explains, trying not to get too angry with him.

_Hook: When I was a young warthog!_

_Will: Very nice._

_Hook: Thanks. _

_Will: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the savanna after every meal. _

_Hook: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! And, oh, the shame! _

_Will: He was ashamed! _

_Hook: Thought of changing my name! _

_Will: Oh! What's in a name?_

_Hook: And I got downhearted…_

_Will: How did ya feel…._

_Hook: Every time that I…_

_Will: Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! _

_Hook: Oh, sorry._

_Both: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! _

_Hannah: It means no worries for the rest of your days._

_Will: Yeah, sing it, kid! _

_All: it's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata. _

_All: Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna…._

_Hannah: It means no worries for the rest of your days._

_All: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! _

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I can see why you like that movie so much, luv," Killian says after taking a seat on the couch.

"I told you. No one can deny the awesome movie that's The Lion King," Hannah smiles.

"Time for movies, then?" Will inquires, getting a couple of pillows out of the spare bedroom in the process.

"Yes, darling. And I think I see one that will please everyone," Anastasia responds, noticing a movie in the box Hannah brought over that the boys may actually enjoy as well.

She reaches into the box and pulls out a DVD copy of _Night At the Museum _before giving it to Will to put in the DVD player. Hannah goes into the kitchen to pop some popcorn before the movie starts. In three minutes she's back with two bowls of popcorn, one for her and Killian and the other for Will and Anastasia. Hannah goes and sits down on the loveseat beside Hook since Will and Anastasia are taking up all of the room on the couch. Anastasia is sprawled out on the couch, her pregnant stomach surrounded by pillows for comfort, and her head in Will's lap. Will sits beside her with one hand running through her blonde hair and the other hand placed on her stomach. The movie starts off, and all of the four friends start to make comparisons of the movie to real life.

"That would be Will," Hook laughs as Larry watches Nicky play hockey and yells the entire time.

_"__All right, good! Take it, Nicky! Break away!" _Ben Stiller's voice says from the TV as his character, Larry Daley, cheers for his son.

"So what if I get too loud while cheering for my son? He deserves to know that his father is proud of him," Will defends, softly rubbing his hand over Anastasia's stomach in the process.

"Oh, so you've decided that our baby's a boy, have you?" Anastasia teases slightly, knowing Will is going to fall for her trick.

"No, luv. I was just explaining to the pirate that if we have a little lad who plays hockey, or any other sport for that matter, that I _would _cheer loud like that," Will explains, looking at her with apologetic eyes, not knowing that Ana was teasing him.

_"__Hey, Nicky! Are you all right? You okay?" _

_"__I'm fine. Would you get off the ice?" _

"Stop embarrassing the lad and do what he asks," Hook tells the TV, not caring that Ben Stiller can't really hear him.

_"__Listen up. Their left defenseman is a very weak skater. You go to the left side, you got a clear shot at the goal. Okay?" _

"Aye. That would be me, giving my son tips on how to win. Thanks for making that connection, Hook," Will smiles, resulting in a small frown from the pirate.

He whispers something about Will being a stubborn thief that always likes to gloat, knowing very well and good that he is trailing behind Will in their little rivalry.

_"__Game on. OW! I'm good." _

"I love how no one even gives Larry a second look while he's down on the ground after getting hit in the eye with a hockey puck," Hannah smiles as the movie continues.

"I guess they think he's a bloody baby who is beyond help," Will jokes, an amused smile on his face.

_ "__Please don't touch the exhibits! I mean- Riffraff," _the curator from the movie yells out before stuttering at how unruly children are.

"Hannah, luv, no offense, but that would be something you would say," Hook and Will remark at the same time.

"I know. I've openly admitted that I'm most like the curator out of the characters," Hannah smiles, which causes the four friends to laugh.

Hannah likes everything to be nice and orderly, especially when it comes to museums or anything else that has to deal with academics. She likes children, but all of the unruly children that parents don't keep track of or won't hold their hands, annoys her a quite a bit. That's the same with the others. They love children, but there are those few children who annoy the heck out of you.

_"__Where is he? I'll beat him with my fist!" _

Hook snorts at this, and Will starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"I would like to see ya try, old man!" Will laughs, tears starting to fall from his eyes as a result of laughing so hard.

"Aye. That would be bloody hilarious to see!" Hook agrees, his sides shaking as he laughs.

Anastasia and Hannah share a look that basically means "Maybe watching movies with the two of them was a bad idea."

_"__He looks like a weirdy."_

"You're right, Gus, my mate does look like a weirdy," Will quips, agreeing with the on-screen man.

"Oi! I'm sittin' right here, ya know, Scarlet," Hook yells out, looking quite offended at the comment from his best friend.

"I know. That's why I said it, pirate, to get square with ya," Will smirks.

Hannah puts a hand on Hook's arm before he can jump off of the loveseat and repay Will for that commentary.

"That's bad form, mate," Hook growls before leaning his head back against the loveseat.

_"__We call him Dexter. He's quite a little ball of fun, aren't you, Dexter?" _Cecil from the movie asks the stuffed Capuchin monkey.

"What the bloody h*** is wrong with that man?" Hook asks out loud, wondering who in their right mind talks to a stuffed monkey.

"He's bloody crazy," Will agrees, wondering the same thing.

"You'll see why he did that in a few minutes," Hannah explains, wanting the two men to shut up where she and Anastasia can actually watch the movie without having to listen to Hook and Will's non-stop comments.

"No spoilers!" both men complain like children before turning their attention back to the screen.

A few minutes later, Larry notices that the tablet brings all of the museum exhibits to life, which sends Will and Hook into their commentary yet again. Hannah and Anastasia both sigh, knowing what's coming.

"Bloody h***! The tablet brings things to life!" Will shouts out, looking slightly scared and confused.

"That's what I was going to say! How the devil can the tablet do that?" Hook returns, his own face a mixture of fascination and fear.

"It's a magic tablet," Hannah explains to them, wondering how they can be surprised by this movie, but not the weird events that happen daily in Storybrooke and Wonderland.

"Oh," both Will and Hook say in unison, noticing that the tablet seems similar to something that could happen in any of the magical realms.

"Now do you understand, darlings?" Anastasia speaks up, wondering how the idea of a magic tablet seems like such a foreign idea to the two handsome men.

"Aye. I can't believe we got scared by that, Scarlet," Hook comments, feeling very childish for being scared by a children's movie.

"Exactly. Especially since I've seen stranger things in Wonderland than this movie's shown," Will says with a small smile, still not believing that he was frightened by the magic tablet sequence.

_"__The tablet. I think someone stole it." _

"My money's on the three old blokes," Will speaks up, his hand now just simply resting on Ana's stomach instead of softly caressing it.

"Mine too," Killian says, a yawn coming out of his lips in the process.

"Really? You guys told _me_ not to spoil the plot, but _you two_ just did," Hannah tells them, a little bit confused by their sudden insight on the rest of the movie.

"Well, they are making it bloody obvious, luv," Killian softly says, not wanting to upset his wife.

"Why else in the bloody world would they have said 'he's the one' in that creepy tone?" Will adds in, resulting in a small groan from both Hannah and Anastasia.

"We're going to take a break from movies after this," Anastasia lets them know.

"Thank goodness for that call," Hannah breathes.

_"__You would not believe how stuffy it is in there."_

"He's rather handsome," Ana giggles as Ahkmenrah, the pharaoh of the movie, takes off the bandage wrappings that were on his head.

"Totally. When I first saw this movie I didn't really think much about him. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was still one of my favorites, but I just now started to think that he's handsome. You know?" Hannah responds, resulting in a jealous look from both Hook and Will.

"He's nothing like me, Ana," Will grumbles, reminding her that she was _his _wife, not the Egyptian pharaoh's.

"I know that, Will. But, that doesn't mean I can't think he's handsome," Anastasia grins.

"Yes it does," Will mumbles under his breath, now hating this movie with a passion.

"And Hannah, luv, you said yourself that this is a movie. You can't like a movie character," Killian agrees with the former Knave of Hearts.

"Says my pirate husband who interacts with magical creatures almost every day," Hannah teases, resulting in a smile from him.

"You're too right, luv. Besides, I know that no one can compare to me, your devilishly handsome pirate husband," Hook grins.

"Seriously, Ana? That game takes _forever," _Will complains as Anastasia sits the Monopoly box on the kitchen table.

"Will, darling, Hannah and I didn't complain while you and Killian played _two hours'_ worth of Battleship. It's about time we all do something together," Anastasia says in her no-nonsense _I am the queen _tone of voice, which promptly shuts Will up.

"Anastasia, we all know he's just complaining because he knows I'll beat his sorry carcass in yet another game," Hook bluffs, still overly confident since he just kicked Will's butt in Battleship. (Will really should have known better than to go up against a pirate in a game where you destroy your opponent's ships.)

"No way, pirate! You are _not _going to beat me in Monopoly! I doubt you've ever even played a game of Monopoly in your life. Your crew probably would have looked at you like you were crazy…..crazier, I mean," Will smirks, opening the box and setting up the board.

"We'll see about that, mate," Killian challenges his best friend, wanting nothing more than to prove that he is better than the ex-thief.

"You're on, mate. We need to determine who is the best, once and for all," the White King remarks, passing out the fake money to Hannah, Anastasia, and the pirate.

"Who wants what piece? Anastasia?" Hannah asks to change the subject.

"I'll take the dog," Anastasia answers, placing the piece on the board.

"I call the battleship!" Hook yells, claiming the game piece as his own.

The other three look at him with perplexed expressions on their faces. Hook scratches the back of his neck to try and come up with a response.

"What? I'm a pirate; I thought that I deserved the bloody battleship piece," he remarks before sitting the battleship on start.

"I'll be the racecar, since I'm going to speed laps around the pirate," Will smirks, which earns him a slap to the back of the head from Hook.

"I guess I'll be the bag of money then," Hannah says before grabbing the piece out of the board.

"I'll be the banker!" Anastasia excitedly volunteers.

"Why are you so excited over that, luv?" Will asks her with a questioning look on his face.

"Everyone knows that the banker has the most power, darling," she smiles before grabbing the box full of money and placing it beside her.

"NO!" Will yells out a couple hours later as he lands on Boardwalk, which Hook so happens to have a hotel on.

Hook laughs before extending his good hand towards Will.

"And that, thief, takes care of the last of your money. I believe I win!" Killian mocks, flashing a smile at his best friend.

"I bloody hate you!" Will yells before throwing the paper money in Hook's face and stalking off into the living room.

"Come on, mate, don't be that way. That's not good form," Hook chuckles.

"Blast good form!" Will shouts out before burying his face in a pillow on the couch.

"I think it's time for another movie," Hannah suggests, noticing that it's almost eleven o'clock.

"I think that's best," Anastasia says before heading into the living room to sit on the couch near Will.

Hannah takes out a movie box and starts to place it in the DVD player.

"What movie are we watching, luv?" Hook asks as she closes the tray to the DVD player.

_"__The Princess Bride," _she answers with a huge smile.

_The Princess Bride_ is one of her favorite movies of all times, so of course she wants to share it with her friends and husband.

"Does it got any sports in it?" Killian and Will ask in unison, hoping that it won't just be your typical princess movie that only women like.

"Are you kidding? Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles," Hannah answers, using one of the lines of the movie to rouse Hook and Knave's interest in the film.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Hook says, actually finding himself quite captivated by the story's plot even before seeing it.

"I'll try and stay awake," Will tells his friend with a yawn, because he still thinks that it is going to be your typical princess movie.

"Oh. Well, thank you very much. That's very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming," Hannah sarcastically says to her friend, using yet another quote from the movie as she sees that her friend and husband are unknowingly quoting the movie as well. She knew they would notice what she did after watching the first few minutes of the film.

The movie starts and in a few minutes when Will starts to comment on this movie as well. Buttercup and Westley were kissing in the field near Buttercup's house, and he starts to complain.

"Hold it. Hold it. Are you tryin' to trick me?" Will demands, looking over at his friend.

"Where's the sports?" Hook adds in, slightly disappointed in the movie as well.

"Wait. Just wait," Hannah tells both of them, not believing that they are already bored of the movie.

"Well, when does it get good?" Will inquires, his voice more whiny than usual.

"Darling, just let it go. And besides, it's already a good story," Anastasia speaks up, distracting Will by placing his hand on her stomach where their baby is kicking.

Hannah presses play on the DVD remote and starts the move up again. The grandfather and grandson have nearly the exact conversation the three friends just had.

"Are they listening to us?" Hook asks, concern on his face as he realizes they could be being stalked through the TV.

"No, Killian. They made this movie in the 80s. They can't hear us," Hannah giggles at her pirate husband.

_"__Westley never reached his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive," _the grandfather from the movie narrates.

"There we go. Now it's getting interesting," Will says with a half-smile.

_"__When Buttercup got news that Westley was murdered…."_

"Murdered by pirates is good," Hook and the on-screen grandson say in sync.

The movie continues, and Hook and Will actually find themselves enjoying the development of the story.

_"__There is nothing nearby, not for miles," _Buttercup, the movie's princess remarks.

_"__Then there will be no one to hear you scream," _Vizzini darkly says.

"Watch out, Buttercup!" Will shouts out as the giant man comes up beside the princess, outstretching his hands towards her neck.

"That's why you shouldn't travel alone in a spooky forest, luv," Killian says to the movie character.

"I always say that too. But, you know, what can you do?" Hannah remarks before laying her head against Killian's chest.

_"__I just don't think it's right killing an innocent girl," _Fezzik, the movie's giant sized man, speaks up as they place Buttercup on the ship.

"Aye. That it's not," Will agrees with the movie character.

"Bad form, indeed," Killian adds in.

_"__When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't buy brandy!" _Vizzini yells out.

"Oi! That's offensive to him. The poor mate just likes havin' a good drink is all," Knave defends Inigo, the Spaniard in the film.

"_And you! Friendless. Brainless. Helpless! Hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed in Greenland?!" _

"I would throw a mutiny against that man. He has some very bad form, treating his loyal crew like that," Hook speaks up, watching as Vizzini now turns to yell at Fezzik.

_"__Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh!"_

Will subconsciously grips the blanket that he has spread out over himself and Anastasia. Hook tenses up beside Hannah and has a distant expression on his face. Hannah takes the TV remote and pauses the movie.

"She doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time," Hannah explains after she pauses the film when the eels begin to charge Buttercup.

"What?" Hook questions, looking at his wife in confusion.

"The eel doesn't get her. I'm explaining this to you because you both look nervous," Hannah tells him.

"_I _wasn't nervous," Will says to defend his honor.

"Darling your knuckles are whiter than usual from gripping the blanket," Anastasia says to her husband.

"Well, maybe I was a bit _concerned_, but that's _not _the same thing," Will replies before placing an arm behind his head to form a make-shift pillow for himself.

Everyone gets a laugh out of this, even Will himself.

A few minutes later, Hook quotes along with the movie exactly without even realizing it.

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Hook says at the exact time that Inigo in the movie says the line.

_"__W-w-We'll wait until you are ready," _Inigo says in the movie.

"Now, _that's _good form! That's a man that would make a good mate," Killian announces.

A few more minutes into the movie, the sword fight between the Man in Black and Inigo is over, and Inigo is down on his knees in front of the Man in Black, at the mysterious man's mercy.

_"__Please understand I hold you in the highest respect," _the Man in Black says to the unconscious man.

"There's some more of your good form, mate," Will says in a somewhat drowsy voice.

"Aye. This movie's filled with it so far," Hook replies with a small grin at how sportsman-like the characters are.

_"__In that case, I challenge you to a Battle of Wits."_

_"__For the Princess? To the death? I accept."_

_"__Good, then pour the wine. Inhale this, but do not touch." _

_"__I smell nothing." _

_"__What you do not smell is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid….. and is among the more deadly poisons known to man."_

"Hmm," Will says as the facts behind the poison are revealed.

_"__All right. Where is the poison? The Battle of Wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink…. And find out who is right and who is dead."_

_"__But it's so simple."_

Will and Hook watch, fascinated to see who will win the Battle of Wits. As Vizzini continues to say nearly the same thing to play for time, the two ex-thieves start to get annoyed.

"You're just stalling now," Hook and Will say at the same time to the movie on the TV.

_"__You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?!" _VIzzini shouts out, almost as if he can hear the two men talking.

After the two men drink, and the Sicilian falls, Hook and Will realize something very important.

"They were both poisoned," the two men realize.

"Truly you have a dizzying intellect," Hannah and Anastasia speak up, smiles on both of their lips as they tease their husbands.

"I bet, that if we ever have a Battle of Wits, that I would beat your sorry carcass," Will sleepily slurs.

"We'll have to test that theory one day, mate," Hook drowsily responds before letting a yawn escape his lips and returning back to watch the movie.

_"__Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while," _Westley says in the movie as he reunites with Buttercup.

"Aye. That's the best truth ever said in a movie," Will remarks, tears starting to prick up in his eyes before moving his hand over Anastasia's stomach in lazy circles.

She smiles up at him before pouting her lips in the way that she used to when she wanted a kiss. Will complies and presses a kiss to her lips, making both of them smile. Close to a half-hour later, the movie starts to near the end, being about thirty minutes away from the conclusion.

"See, didn't I tell you she'd never marry that rotten Humperdinck?" Will softly says, as not to wake the sleeping Anastasia beside him.

"Yes, you're very smart," Hannah tells him with a small smirk on her lips as she starts to drift off to sleep as well.

"Now, shut up," Hook drowsily tells his best friend, which causes Knave to throw a couch pillow at the pirate.

_"__Not to mention that pirates are not known to be men of their words," _Prince Humperdinck's voice rings out.

"Who the bloody h*** does this prince think he is?! Pirates _always _keep their word! It's part of our Code, or used to be," Hook shouts out, clearly enraged at the movie's statement.

"Calm down, mate. It's just a movie and besides, you'll wake up Hannah and Anastasia," Will remarks before motioning to the two sleeping figures.

Half an hour later, the movie is over, and both Will and Killian are quite happy with how the movie ended. But, now that it's over, they decide they want to keep this energy level going and do something else.

"What say we go to the Rabbit Hole for some drinks, mate?" Will suggests, getting up off of the couch without disturbing his sleeping wife.

"Sounds like a great idea. Shall we invite some of our other mates as well?" Hook returns, noticing that it's already twelve thirty, but knowing that all of their friends would come out for drinks at any time of the day.

Will simply nods before the two men walk out of the house and head for the Merry Men's camp, hoping Robin is there as well. They reach the camp within ten minutes, and all of the Merry Men are there, including Robin Hood himself.

"What are you two doin' out so late?" Arthur asks, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"We were hoping that you lot would want to go out for drinks," Will reveals, resulting in smiles from all of the men.

"Is that even a real question?" Much smiles before getting up and all but running towards the popular tavern.

Everyone in the camp ends up following Will, Hook, and Much, who are in the front of the group. They reach the bar and find it relatively empty, with the exception of Leroy, who is downing a shot of brandy on their entry. Will heads for a barstool, sitting down and ordering a round of whiskey for all of his friends, with the exception of Hook, who wants rum only.

About twenty minutes later, all of the men were on about their fifth or sixth round of shots, resulting in a concerned look from the bartender.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm cutting off your shots. All of you are clearly already drunk, so please just go home and sleep," the bartender persuades.

"It's not the bloody time to go home, mate! We need to drink some more! We're celebrating… We're celebrating…" Will drags off, not remembering why they came to the bar in the first place.

He starts to teeter, almost falling flat on his face. He is about to connect with the floor before Robin helps him stand up. Will uses Robin's shoulder as support as he stands up to look in the bartender's direction.

"What are we celebrating again, Robin?" Will whispers to his friend, his whiskey-scented breath filling Robin's nose, unfortunately for the famed thief.

"We're celebrating the arrival of his firstborn in two weeks!" Robin shouts out, not as drunk as Will, but still pretty intoxicated himself.

The bartender rolls his eyes at the two men before turning to end his shift. The new bartender walks in, not knowing that the one who just left cut the men in the bar off of their allotted number of shots. All of the men use this to their advantage, ordering another round of shots.

"Hook, mate, come play pool with us!" Will drunkenly yells across the bar to one of his best friends.

"Pool? But there's no water, mate," Hook responds in an equally drunken tone.

"You know how this world uses bloody words that make no sense," Robin slurs before taking his turn.

Hook comes over and joins Robin's team, leaving Will and Little John on a team. On Will's turn, he accidently hits the billiard ball too hard with the pool cue, and it bounces off of the table, hitting Hook in the head, rendering the pirate unconscious.

"Oh my god! We killed Hook!" Alan shouts out, noticing the pirate's limp form on the floor of the bar.

"What are we gonna tell Hannah?" Robin asks Will.

"He'll blame the rum," Will smirks before continuing the game of pool.

A little later, their game of pool is over, Will and Little John winning.

"You owe the two of us a round of shots, mate," Will tells Robin before walking over to the bar and sitting down on a barstool.

Fifteen minutes later, a certain blonde and her father come into the Rabbit Hole after receiving a call from the bartender. Will looks over and notices the two people standing over near the doorframe, blocking his first route of escape.

"Oh bloody h***! What's the sheriff doin' here?" Will says to Robin, resulting in a shoulder shrug from the latter.

Will downs the rest of the shot of whiskey in his glass before walking in sync with Much, almost acting like the older man's shadow. He hides behind his friend and is able to get past Emma and David, Robin following not so far behind. A voice scares Will half to death as he thinks Emma has caught up with him.

"Where are you two bloody idiots going?" Hook asks, his voice starting to return to normal, but he is drunk just like the rest of them.

"We have to get away from that bloody sheriff and her father. You comin'?" Will speaks up, looking his friend in the eyes.

"You're drunk, mate. Go home," Killian suggests to his drunken friend.

"Nah-ah. Can't. Anastasia will skin me alive if I come home this bloody drunk. I just hope we don't get pinched by the sheriff. I would feel twice as bloody awful," Will returns, his head starting to pound as he looks around for any signs of Emma or David.

He hears their voices not too far away and begins to run off in the direction of the Merry Men's camp. He doesn't get too far before falling out on the street.

"That's just great," Hook and Robin sarcastically mutter, trying their best to get Will off of the street before a car drove by and killed him.

They succeeded, but only after being given a little "assistance" from Emma and David, which meant the two sheriffs picking Will off of the ground and throwing him into the back of the police cruiser, along with making Hook, Robin, and Much get in the squad cars as well. This is not one of the best nights they've had as friends.

Will wakes up with a groan sometime later, wondering where he is. Surveying his surroundings, but not moving quickly, he determines that he is in a prison cell at the sheriff's station. He lets out a sigh as he lets his head fall against the flat pillow, his head still pounding. A hangover, Will realizes. He's having his first hangover in what feels like forever. At the very least, his last hangover was many, many, years ago. He hears footsteps walking towards him, and sees Emma right outside the cell door.

"Aw, bloody h***!" Will yells, not caring that it hurts his head even more that he's yelling.

"Good morning, sunshine," Emma says in her sarcastic voice that she reserves for anyone who's gotten on her nerve, which happens to be the four men in the two prison cells.

Robin and Much are in the other prison cell, leaving Killian in the cell with Will. Hook wakes up, groggy, of course, but with more of a sense of where he is than Will.

"Why the bloody h*** am I on the floor?" Hook demands, noticing that he's on the hard ground and Will is laying on the cot.

"Scarlet here was still passed out when we brought you here, so we opted to put him on the cot instead. It was easier," Emma reveals.

"Speaking of me, when will we be free?" Will speaks up, his ears beginning to ring.

"That depends on them," David announces as Hannah and Anastasia walk into the sheriff's office, looking towards the cell that Hook and Will are both in.

"Ana, luv, thank goodness you're here," Will says before standing up.

His legs begin to shake under him, and he decides that standing up wasn't the best idea. He crosses the small length of the cell to where he's standing near the bars and uses them to help himself stand up.

"Emma _was_ right. You _are drunk!" _Anastasia snaps at her husband, noticing how he's swaying and how his breath stinks like whiskey.

"That I am! I'm very, very drunk, luv, and I'm sorry," Will admits, looking into her blue eyes, hoping to see something other than anger in them.

"How could you?" the White Queen demands, looking at him with that same angered look in her eyes.

Will says nothing, but looks down at his shoes in defeat, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't be good enough. She had given him an opportunity to do whatever he wanted to do for the rest of the night, granted, she was asleep, but it was still an opportunity. He had majorly blown it.

"This _cannot _continue, Will. Especially not since our baby is going to be born in two weeks. What got into you?" Anastasia asks him, her anger starting to die down a little.

"I don't know. But I promise ya, I won't do it ever again. Now, let the sheriff know you want to get me out of this bloody place and we can go home," Will responds, taking her hand in his through the bars.

"Actually, Will, you're staying here until you're completely sober as a lesson to never do this again," Ana regretfully explains to him, her mind already made up.

"Ana, please don't make me spend any more time here. I'll sleep on the couch when we get home," he bargains, hoping that will make her change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Will," she tells him before pressing a kiss to the side of his head and turning to walk towards the door.

"Hannah, luv, what about me?" Hook questions his wife, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"You're staying here too," she tells him, which causes his mouth to drop open.

"Please don't leave me locked up in this bloody brig! Swan will force-feed me bologna!" Killian shouts out, causing Will's head to pound even more.

"Bloody h***! Be quiet, mate. My head's gonna explode," Will groans, settling back down on the cot.

"Can't hold you liquor, mate?" Hook teases.

"I can hold it, just stop your bloody yelling already!" Will replies, raising his voice slightly.

The sun rises a couple hours later, and Will wakes up around ten A.M., his stomach growling in the process.

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner! I'll have the bangers and mash," Will calls out to Emma and David, hoping one of them is listening.

"You had the water and pop tart," Emma smirks, coming over and trying to hand him a half-eaten blueberry pop tart and a lukewarm bottle of water.

"No thanks. I'd rather starve than eat that food that tastes like bloody cardboard," he complains, turning his back to the blonde sheriff.

"Suit yourself," Emma says before walking away.

David, however, has a different approach.

"Here, Scarlet," he says before handing Will a granola bar.

"Thanks, mate," Will gratefully replies before unwrapping the granola bar and begin to eat it, purposely smacking with each bite, hoping they'll get annoyed and free him soon.

"Can I have one too, mate?" Hook speaks up, looking at David's secret stash of granola bars hidden by his desk.

David tosses him one through the bars, which the pirate catches in his good hand.

"Now, I've served me time, so when will I be free?" Will questions.

"When I say so," Emma responds, her back turned to Will the whole time.

Robin and Much finally wake up in the next cell and decide that they need to call their friends out on the events of last night.

"Remind me never to go out for drinks with you three ever again," Much says with a small smile, having actually enjoyed himself last night.

"I can't imagine how mad Regina is going to be with me," Robin sighs as he stands up.

"Never again are we going out to get drunk. Agreed?" Will returns, looking at each of his friends in turn.

"Aye," all of them respond.

When Will finally was allowed to go home, he made it up to Anastasia by giving her a nice, long foot rub and watching some random chick flick that she wanted to watch with her. The things he would do for his true love.

**Author's Note: And that, my lovely readers, is Chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a comment with what you thought. **

_P.S., You know what that means! The next chapter is going to be the arrival of Baby Scarlet! Christmas Vacation guest, you may be pleasantly surprised. :) Until Chapter 16, my lovely readers!_


	16. The Arrival of Baby Scarlet

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: **Only the OCs are mine.

Robin, Will, and Anastasia are sitting in Will and Anastasia's living room, watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Will and Ana are sitting on the couch and Robin is sitting on the loveseat in order to give the married couple some space. Ever since Jafar threatened to take away their baby, Will and Ana have been very alert, and the whole town has helped to ensure the well-being of the White King and Queen's firstborn. As the movie continues, Will notices that Ana is becoming more distant, in a sense, and isn't answering any of Will's questions he's asked in the past five minutes.

"Ana, are you okay?" he asks in a slightly worried tone.

A pain passes through Anastasia's body, and she now knows what's happening.

"It's the baby. It's time," Anastasia responds, looking up at Will with wide blue eyes.

"I'll go get the truck," Robin volunteers before jumping up and running out the door to get Will's black Ford truck.

Will sends a thankful look towards Robin before starting to get Anastasia in his arms. He picks his wife up and carries her bridal style through the door, out to the driveway where Robin's waiting with the truck. Will carefully lays Ana down on the backseat before climbing in beside her and placing her head in his lap.

"Will, I'm scared," she whispers, her voice cracking a little.

"It's gonna be okay. Just breathe, Ana. I won't let anything happen to you or our little one," Will assures, running his hand through her hair to show her that he was not going to go anywhere.

Robin has already backed the truck out of the driveway and starts to race towards the hospital, silently vowing to get his best friends to the hospital before anything can happen. Anastasia grabs Will's hand and squeezes it, which he allows, even though he feels like his hand may break in the process. By this time, Robin's pulled up in the hospital parking lot and whips out his cell phone, calling Regina in urgency, telling her to come to the hospital as fast as she can.

"I called Regina. She's going to come and put up a light magic barrier to keep Jafar from entering," Robin tells his friend.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it," Will says with a small grin before helping Anastasia sit down in a wheelchair and Dr. Whale comes out of his break room, followed not long after by Hannah.

"Will, we're going to take her into a delivery room. But, we need for you to wait out here; someone needs to stay out here until Regina can put up her protection spell," Hannah explains to her best friend.

"Is she going to be all right?" Will nervously questions, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"She'll be fine Will. Everything's going to be okay. We'll come get you when your child's been born," Hannah answers before following Dr. Whale into the hospital room.

Robin helps Will over to a chair and makes sure his best friend sits down, where the father-to-be won't be pacing the floor the entire time.

"Do you need anything, mate?" Robin inquires, trying to settle his friend's nerves.

"A cup of coffee would be nice," he responds, looking around the hospital.

His leg bounces up and down as he nervously fidgets upon waiting for news from Dr. Whale or Hannah. Out of all of the situations Will's been in throughout his life, this is the most stressful of them all. Robin returns with a cup of coffee for Will, and the two men sit in silence for a while, not wanting to disrupt the quietness of the hospital.

"What if he gets through, Robin? What do I do then?" Will finally gets around to asking, wishing that the genie has forgotten about his revenge and forgotten about his child.

"If he does get in, you'll know what to do. A father always knows how to protect his child. Same with mothers. It comes naturally," Robin assures, patting Will on the knee in an effort to calm the younger man down.

A few minutes later, Regina enters the hospital, Roland, Henry, and the Merry Men behind her.

"I came as fast as I could. And of course, your Merry Men had to follow, saying that they wanted to be here when the youngest outlaw arrives," Regina reveals before starting to cast a magic spell around the hospital.

"What the bloody h*** are you doing?" Will questions, standing up and walking over to the once Evil Queen in the process.

"It's a protection ward. It keeps all dark magic out. Nothing's going to get through and harm Anastasia and your child, I promise," Regina tells him, her dark brown eyes showing a flash of sympathy for the nervous father.

Upon hearing Regina's voice, Hannah comes out of the hospital room and walks over to the group.

"Hey, Hannah, is the baby here yet?" Will inquires, looking at his friend with a hopeful expression.

"Not yet, but you'll get to see you baby very soon," she returns, resulting in a wide smile from Will.

Nothing can top this day, save for the day he married Anastasia.

"Hannah. I heard the little royal is on the way," Kilian remarks as he walks into the hospital.

"That is true. Wait with Will, would you? Regina and I have to finish putting up the magic ward," she instructs her pirate husband.

He nods before walking over to where Will has sat back down in one of the green chairs, absent-mindedly playing with his thumbs. Hook sits down beside his friend and gives him a clap on the back.

"Do you really think this protection spell will be enough to hold him off?" Hannah asks Regina as they finish outlining the building in magic.

"That depends on if our light magic is stronger than his dark magic. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here," the queen says before walking over towards Roland and Henry.

"Don't let Will hear you say that. He's a nervous wreck as it is," Hannah cautions, knowing that the protection spell was the only thing keeping Will sane at this point.

Meanwhile, Robin and the Merry Men have ventured outside to stand guard, just in case Jafar came anywhere near the hospital. All of the men are armed with bows and arrows, including Robin, who has Granny's crossbow in his hand, thankful that she had graciously let him borrow it for today.

"Incoming!" Grumpy shouts out, alerting the Merry Men that the homicidal maniac with the snake stick is flying at full speed towards them.

The Merry Men each take a deep breath and prepare themselves for battle.

"Steady, men, steady! Aim true! For Will Scarlet!" Robin encourages, aiming the crossbow at the sorcerer's chest.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Jafar taunts, coming into view and tossing all of the weapons aside.

Regina joins her husband and his men outside, determined to help defeat the threat to her friends, and her town.

"Take another step and I'll roast you," Regina threatens, staring at the villain with hatred in her dark eyes.

"Please," Jafar scoffs, knowing that his dark magic is superior to any other.

He moves to make a fireball, only nothing appears in his hands. He tries again, and still, nothing.

"I'd say you're out of moves, Jafar," a familiar voice speaks up as she comes down the street.

"Alice and Cyrus," Jafar spits out, looking at two more of his enemies with a dangerous look on his face.

"What do you want with Will and Ana's baby?" Alice demands, looking up at the dark sorcerer.

"Their baby is the product of true love, Alice. Do you know how strong that baby is going to be? Let me give you a hint. Very strong," Jafar responds, looking at Alice with a challenging grin on his face.

"And what would you do with the baby until it grew up? You don't know anything about babies," Cyrus adds in, staring daggers at Jafar.

"Who said I needed the baby _alive_? That would make my revenge even better, making Anastasia and Will suffer," Jafar darkly laughs.

"Cyrus, what do we do?" Alice whispers to her husband, a hint of fear in her voice as she realizes if they don't make the right choice that Anastasia and Will's baby could be taken away or worse, killed.

"His lamp. You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar," Cyrus softly says to Regina and Alice.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Regina announces before sending a ball of fire towards the bottle attached to Jafar's hip.

The bottle quickly catches on fire, and Jafar is powerless to prevent it. The ex- Evil Queen now sends a lightning bolt to hit the bottle, cracking the outside and making it split down the middle. Jafar starts to disappear, but not before shouting one final threat.

"No matter how long it takes, I _will _get my revenge!"

About two hours later, though to Will it could have been two days later, Hannah and Dr. Whale came out of Anastasia's hospital room, both of them with smiles on their faces. Will stands up only after a gentle nudge in the ribs from Robin and he feels like he might pass out right there in the hospital floor.

"How is she?" he immediately asks, wanting to know if Anastasia is all right before anything else.

He has heard so many stories of women dying while delivering their child while in the Enchanted Forest, and he desperately hopes that Anastasia is all right.

"She fine, Will. A little tired, but completely happy," Dr. Whale brings to his attention, which results in Will letting out a sigh of relief.

"And the baby? How's the baby?" Will presses on, hoping the same news can be said about his child.

"They are fine as well, Will. They just want to meet their Daddy is all," Hannah tells her best friend, a grin on her face.

"Their? What do you mean _their _Daddy?" Will inquires, a huge smile starting to appear on his face.

If that means what he thinks it means…

"You and Anastasia are the proud parents of twins, Will," Dr. Whale reveals.

Will lets out a happy laugh as the huge grin stays on his face. His world is complete. Nothing in the world feels as good as this moment he convinces himself. He is the proud father of two wonderful children. Robin and Hook clap him on the back in congratulations. Will still stands there, unable to move at the moment. All he can do is feel his heart swell with love for his wife and their two children. Hannah breaks him out of his trance-like state.

"Anastasia's been asking for you Will. Go on in," Hannah smiles at her friend.

Will doesn't have to be told twice. He rushes into Anastasia's hospital room and wastes no time sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. He presses a kiss to her lips, being careful not to disturb the baby wrapped in a blue blanket that is in her arms.

"Thank you, Ana," he smiles, trying his hardest not to start crying at the sight of her holding their child.

"For what, Will?" Anastasia questions, looking up at him with tired blue eyes.

"For making me the happiest man in the world. Ana, I'm just so pleased. I'm so glad the way things worked out," Will answers, the huge smile still not leaving his face.

"I know it's not exactly what we planned, having twins, that is," Anastasia starts before Will cuts her off.

"Luv, any child I have with you is exactly what I want. I could not imagine anyone else to be the mother of my children," he whispers before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Are you ready to meet our son?" Ana smiles at him, her eyes shining as she looks between her husband and the baby that's snuggled against her chest.

"We have a son?" Will all but cries, his heart beginning to soar.

"Yes. And a beautiful daughter," Anastasia answers.

"Yes! I _am _ready to meet them! I'm ready to meet _both_ of them. Which begs the question- where is our little princess?" Will responds, looking around the room for any sign of their daughter.

"She was born ten minutes after our son, so they're still giving her a bath. She'll be back soon. Do you want to hold him?" she explains before holding out the blue blanket towards Will.

Will eagerly takes his son from Anastasia's arms, being careful not to disturb their little boy. Their son's eyes open when Will starts to rock him back and forth, and Will feels his heart melt.

"Oh! Well, hello there, little mate," Will coos, entranced by his son's dark brown eyes.

The baby gurgles at Will, his dark brown eyes and small tuft of brown hair making him an exact copy of Will in every way. The new father proudly cradles his son against his chest, enjoying every second of being a first-time father.

"I'm your Daddy, and I promise to take great care of you," Will whispers to their baby boy before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

The baby wraps his small hand around Will's thumb before letting out a yawn and falling asleep in his father's arms. Will cradles him closer before slowly rocking back and forth on the edge of the hospital bed to lull his and Anastasia's son to sleep.

"He's perfect, Ana," Will says, tears coming out of his eyes, unable to contain his happiness.

"He looks like his father. Speaking of which, I think his father should name him," Anastasia laughs as Will looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Really? You're giving that honor to me? Well, in that case, you get to come up with his middle name," Will answers, looking up from their son for just a brief moment in order to look at Anastasia.

"Okay. You can come up with our daughter's middle name, too," she responds.

Will studies their little boy, shifting his weight on the bed as he comes to sit beside Anastasia.

"I like the name Michael," he suddenly says, which sends Ana into tears.

"You would really do that for me, Will?" Anastasia asks between tears, looking at her husband with love in her eyes.

"Aye. If it weren't for your father I wouldn't have you in my life. Our little lad can be named after his grandfather. Now, I do believe it's your job to come up with his middle name," Will replies while handing Michael to his mother.

Anastasia cradles Michael to her chest, still not believing something so sweet and precious is hers. She takes only a moment before deciding on a perfect middle name for their son.

"William. I want his middle name to be William," Ana tells her husband, using Will's full name as their son's middle name.

"Michael William Scarlet. I love it. Welcome to the world, our precious Michael," Will coos to their son while wrapping his arms around Anastasia.

At this time, Hannah walks in with Will and Anastasia's daughter, and Will all but falls out of Anastasia's hospital bed upon seeing her. Hannah sits the newborn down in her father's arms before starting to head out into the hallway.

"Take as long as you want. I'll be down the hall preparing their bottles if you need me," Hannah tells her best friends before walking towards the other room.

"Thank you, Hannah, for everything. Anastasia and I are forever grateful to you and Regina for putting up that magical ward and defeating Jafar," Will says to his friend.

She smiles at him in response before leaving the proud parents alone with their children. Will looks lovingly down at their daughter, noticing how much she looks like Anastasia. A small patch of blonde hair is on the top of her small head, and her sparkling blue eyes curiously study her daddy.

"Hello, my little angel. You're so beautiful, just like Mommy. Daddy is a lucky man indeed," Will smiles and lightly laughs at his daughter, holding her close to his chest in the process.

Their little girl gurgles at Will before opening her mouth in a big yawn. Both Will and Anastasia laugh at their daughter's adorable facial expression as she tries to grab Will's nose. Will leans down towards his daughter's tiny outstretched hand and allows her to grab his nose. She uses all of the strength her tiny hand possesses to squeeze her father's nose. Although she is smaller than Michael, Will thinks that both of _his _children are beautiful and perfect.

"What do you want to name her, luv?" Will asks Anastasia, switching off and allowing Ana to hold their daughter for the first time while he holds Michael.

"Penelope. I love the name Penelope," Ana tells her husband, which puts a bigger smile on his face, if that's even remotely possible.

"After my sister," Will says as a tear slides down the right side of his face.

"Is that okay with you? I don't want you to think of that tragic day every time we say our daughter's name," Ana questions, not wanting to cause her husband any pain.

"No, no, it's perfect. Penelope Rose Scarlet, our beautiful daughter, and Michael William Scarlet, our handsome son. Both are our little angels," Will proudly says, adjusting his hold on Michael as the baby stirs in his father's arms.

"I couldn't agree more. Now, I think it's time to invite the proud grandfather in, don't you?" Anastasia brings to his attention, referring to her step-father.

"Aye. I'll go get him and then the others can come in," Will answers before handing Michael over to Ana and walking out into the hallway.

The Merry Men are playing cards with Roland and Henry. Hook is watching some cop show on the hospital's TV. Regina, Mary Margret, and David are chasing Neal around, trying to get the two-year-old to sit down. Ella, Sean, and Alexandra are reading _Madeline _together. Then there's Nathan. Anastasia's step-father sits in one of the chairs in the waiting room, running his hands through his hair in the process. Will clears his throat, which makes everyone look up.

"There's the new Daddy!" Ella beams before coming over and wrapping her brother-in-law in a hug.

"Congratulations, Will," Sean says to the new father while clapping him on the back.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Hook asks from his position in the waiting room chair, his attention now on his best friend and not on the cop drama on TV.

"I feel bloody fantastic! My son and daughter are absolutely perfect, both of them one of the best gifts of my life," Will tells everyone, and no, there most certainly are _not _tears of joy sliding down his face, which he wipes away a few seconds later.

"And Anastasia? How is she doing?" Nathan asks his stepson-in-law.

"Tired, but other than that, amazing. Would you like to come and meet your grandchildren, Nathan?" Will grins at the older man, which results in a laugh from the latter.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nathan smiles before following Will into the hospital room to see his grandchildren.

Will leads the way in and picks up Penelope, leaving Michael on Anastasia's chest to allow mother and son time to bond.

"Here you go, Nathan, your precious granddaughter," Will proudly smiles at his father-in-law.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother. Hi there, sweetheart. You're going to be so loved. Papa can't wait to see you grow into a beautiful princess. I love you," Nathan softly says to his granddaughter, letting her wrap her tiny hand around his finger.

Michael begins to cry, and Anastasia does her best to try and calm him down. She rocks her son in her arms and starts to hum a lullaby to him, but that doesn't work. She tries making "shh" noises, hoping that will calm him down, but it doesn't. Will comes over to the bed and looks at Anastasia and their son with a sympathetic glance for his wife.

"Let me see if I can calm our little prince down," Will whispers, resulting in Anastasia handing Michael over to his father.

Will folds the blanket away from Michael's face and looks into his son's brown eyes. Michael almost instantly stops crying.

"Shhh. There we go. Calm down for your Mommy, Michael," Will softly says to his son, cradling him close to his chest in the process.

"How did you do that?" Ana asks, looking over to see a quiet Michael in Will's arms.

"Do what, luv?" Will responds, confused as to what she's referring to.

"How did you make him stop crying? I tried everything," Anastasia clarifies.

"Well, I'm just holding him. He's so sweet," he returns before handing Michael back to her.

"Do you think I can do this, Will? Be a mother, I mean?" she inquires, wondering how she is going to be a good mother when she can't even stop her newborn son's cries.

"Of course, Ana. You'll just need to experience it first. You'll do great, luv. And besides, you're not alone. I'm here for ya," Will answers before wiping the stray tear off of his wife's face.

"So, how does it feel to be a grandfather, Dad?" Anastasia asks her step-father.

"It's amazing. And as my first grandfatherly request, I'd like to know the name of my grandchildren," Nathan grins.

"Well, then let's announce the Prince and Princess of Wonderland's names, then," Will says before going to call all of his friends to the hospital room.

"Excuse me. If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment. Anastasia and I would like to announce the name of our son and daughter," Will says in a louder tone than his normal voice, which makes everyone head for the room.

"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son, Prince Michael, and our daughter, Princess Penelope," Anastasia says with a grin from ear to ear.

Everyone claps at the name of the new royals, but then Emma asks a question that she wants answered.

"Wait a minute. Michael as in the Darling brother from Peter Pan?" Emma asks.

"No. It was my father's name. He passed some time ago," Ana answers, snuggling Penelope closer to her chest in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know," Emma apologizes.

"And we would like all of you to come to their coronation ceremony in a month's time in Wonderland," Will makes known to his friends and family.

"You're not gonna hold them out in front of everyone and present them like Lion King, are you?" Emma adds in, once again.

"No. However much Hannah would love us for that, we're just going to have a ball in their honor," Will laughs.

"That would have been cool," Hannah chuckles with a smile.

"We'll be there, mate," Hook assures.

"She's beautiful, Will," Robin compliments as he holds Penelope in his arms, the pink blanket swaddled around the princess.

"That she is. Now, I don't mean to be rude, Robin, but I think my little girl needs her rest," Will chuckles before taking his daughter from Robin's arms and sitting on the edge of Anastasia's hospital bed to feed her a bottle.

"I think you're right. Goodnight, Will. Goodnight, Anastasia," Robin responds before turning to leave.

"Night, Robin," they say in unison before turning their attention back to their children.

Will puts the bottle in Penelope's mouth, and she instantly starts to drink the milk out of the bottle. The proud father smiles down at her while holding the back of her head with one hand and the bottle with the other. He rubs the back of her head softly with his fingers, feeling the smoothness of her skin against his hand. Anastasia is similarly feeding Michael, the bottle in one hand and his head in the other. She runs the tips of her fingers over his forehead, causing Michael to softly kick his foot. Ana cuddles him close to her chest the entire time, looking down at his face that mirrors Will's in every way. When Michael finishes drinking his bottle, she carefully burps him before cradling him to her chest once more, loving every second of being a mother to these two beautiful children, Will's children. Will finishes feeding Penelope and goes to burp his daughter, forgetting to put a small towel on his shoulder.

"Oi, Penelope! Why did you do that to Daddy?" he asks his daughter as some baby spit-up gets on the back of his grey sweater, making him thankful that he had the sense to take off his leather jacket earlier.

Penelope gurgles in response, and Will looks down at her with a smile.

"You're the one who didn't use a towel, Will," Anastasia teases before trading out babies with her husband, taking Penelope from him and giving him Michael.

He laughs at this before giving Michael a good night kiss and settling his son, still swaddled in his blue blanket, down in the hospital crib to go to sleep. Anastasia kisses Penelope before settling her down in her hospital crib, swaddled in her pink blanket. Will crosses the length of the floor and gives Anastasia a kiss before walking over to the hospital cot and laying down to go to sleep. Today was the best day in his life, the day he got the happy ending everyone waits their entire lives for. He looks over at the papers on the table beside the cot and cracks a huge grin.

_Michael William Scarlet: Born July 15__th __at 4:45 P.M. to Will and Anastasia Scarlet 7 pounds 13 ounces_

_Penelope Rose Scarlet: Born July 15__th__at 4:55 P.M. to Will and Anastasia Scarlet 7 pounds 6 ounces_

Life is sweet for Will and Anastasia now that their life contains two amazing children, _their two amazing children_. Michael and Penelope Scarlet have bright futures ahead of them.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 16, my lovely readers! I hope you liked this chapter, and make sure to leave a comment with what you thought. I literally love this chapter; it's probably one of my favorite ones, if not the best one, in my opinion. Let me know what you think in the comments, those will be greatly appreciated. **

_P.S., Christmas Vacation Guest, are you a mind reader? When you posted your comment that you thought they were going to have twins, one boy and one girl with the girl named Penelope, I knew you were on the right track. I had just decided two days prior to your review that they were going to have fraternal twins, and you hit the nail right on the head. Congratulations to you! :) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and liked the babies' names, they took me several weeks to come up with, especially Michael's. But, I couldn't resist naming him after Michael Socha, because without him there would be no Knave of Hearts. Also, the twins' birthday is the same day as Lana Parrila's, I did that on purpose too. :) Okay, I'll stop talking your ear off where you can review with what you thought. Until Chapter 17, my amazing readers!_


	17. Will Scarlet VS the Baby Car Seats

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs. (Aka: Michael, Penelope, Hannah, Madison, and Ryan.)

The next morning arrives rather quickly, especially for Will since he spent most of the night watching Anastasia, Michael, and Penelope sleep. Will rubs the sleep out of his eyes before letting out a yawn. He stands up and walks over to Anastasia and presses a kiss to her forehead. Next, Will notices Michael starting to stir in his hospital crib, so the proud father goes over and gently lifts his son out of the crib.

"Good morning, Michael. Are ya hungry this morning?" he asks while cradling the baby to his chest.

Michael begins to get a little fussy, leading Will to believe that his son is hungry. Will gently rocks him back and forth before picking up the bottle and placing it in Michael's mouth. He keeps one hand behind Michael's head to support him and the other hand he uses to tilt the bottle accordingly. Will smiles down at his son, his copy in every way. Michael's dark brown eyes look up at his father, almost seeming to sparkle when he realizes Daddy is holding him. Now finished drinking his bottle, Michael starts to reach for Will, which causes the latter to all but melt. He leans down to allow his son's tiny hand to brush against his face before taking Michael's hand and pressing a small kiss onto it. Will now stands up and walks over to Anastasia's hospital bed before sitting on the foot of the bed. When she wakes up, Anastasia sees Will lovingly holding Michael, enjoying each and every second of being a dad. She lightly laughs at seeing her husband so happy, which draws his attention away from their son and onto her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Will grins, moving forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, Will. How are our little angels this morning?" Anastasia responds, letting Michael wrap his hand around her index finger.

"Michael's already had his bottle, and Penelope's still asleep. How are you doing this morning, luv?" Will responds, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm still a little tired, but I'll be fine. Let's get our little princess up for the day," Ana smiles before sitting up and taking Penelope out of her hospital crib.

Almost instantly after being picked up by Anastasia, Penelope's baby blue eyes open and curiously look up at her mother.

"Good morning, Penelope. It's time for your bottle, and then Daddy is going to take the four of us to Granny's before we go home where Mommy can have some breakfast," Anastasia coos to her daughter while holding the infant close to her chest.

"I am, am I? Says who?" Will challenges with a smile where Anastasia knows he's just teasing.

"Says your wife and the mother of your children," she smirks, resulting in a laugh from Will.

"I'll be back with the truck soon, luv. Then we can go to Granny's for breakfast like you want," he says before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and turning to leave the room.

"Don't forget the car seats on your way back from the house, darling," Anastasia reminds, which causes Will to groan inwardly.

He has no idea how he is going to install such a thing, let alone install two of them. It might be a while before he's back with the truck where they can take Michael and Penelope home.

"How the bloody h*** am I supposed to get this to stay strapped down?!" Will yells out loud, becoming quite frustrated with the car seat he was trying to install in the back of his Ford truck.

He angrily grabs the instruction manual and looks over it for what seems to be the millionth time.

"_Step 1: Insert the base in the backseat of your car._ Well, that's as bloody far as I've gotten, ya bleedin' instruction manual! It should _not _take this much bloody effort just to install a car seat!" Will shouts, still not believing how hard this task is turning out to be.

This earns him a suspicious look from Emma who happens to be making her patrols along the street Will and Anastasia's house is on.

"Having trouble, Scarlet?" the sheriff asks in a somewhat mocking tone, for she still can't really stand the former Knave of Hearts.

"Just a bit, Sheriff. Watch your mocking, lass. I am still a king, ya know," Will returns, still trying to get the car seat to lock.

He literally throws himself on top of the base of the car seat to try and hold it down, and succeeds, sort of.

"Ah-hah!" he happily yells out, impressed with his work.

The seat pops up again, which causes the smile to wipe right off of his face.

"Bloody h***! This bloody seat is possessed!" Will groans.

Emma simply smiles before walking away to continue with her sheriff duties, leaving the new father alone in trying to figure out the baby seat installation process by himself. He grabs the instruction manual again, determined to figure this out.

_"__Step 2: Carefully thread the seat belt through the correct rear-facing belt path. Be careful not to have any twists in the seat belt. _In English, please!" Will says before cursing under his breath, using most of the colorful words he has in his vocabulary.

"That sounds like it's in English to me, mate," Hook slightly teases as he comes up to the struggling White King of Wonderland.

"Hook, mate, I'm so glad you're here. Help a mate out, would ya? This bloody seat won't stay put," Will replies, looking at his friend with a slightly crestfallen face.

He still thinks it shouldn't be _this _hard to install an infant car seat in his truck.

"I'll try my best to help ya, mate, but I know as less about these bloody things than you do," Hook smiles before trying to hold the base of the car seat still for his friend.

The pirate places his good hand on the plastic base, not wanting to scratch the car seat with his hook in the process. Will then takes the seatbelt and attempts to loop it through the belt path, but ends up getting his hand hopelessly tangled into the seat belt, which promptly turns into a knot. He tries to yank his hand out, but only succeeds in letting the rough seat belt scratch more against his hand.

"Hook, get this bloody seat belt off my hand!" Will loudly calls out, even though Hook is beside him.

"Stop your yelling, Scarlet. I'll try to free your bloody hand," Killian remarks, trying to untie his best friend's hand while still holding the base of the seat in place.

The pirate captain ends up having to press his knee against the seat base to keep it situated and uses his good hand to untie Will's hand and the seat belt. The White King finally gets his hand free from the cursed seat belt and moves it back and forth to get some circulation back into it.

"Thanks mate, but now we still have to loop the bloody seat belt around the back," Will sighs, looking down at the infant car seat in defeat.

"How the bloody h*** do you propose we do that?" Hook inquires while scratching the back of his neck.

"You need a hand there, guys?" David's voice asks as he comes up to the two men who are still trying to battle with the car seat.

"Aye, mate. This bloody contraption won't cooperate with me, and I need to get back up to the hospital," Will explains, looking at the prince.

David lightly laughs before coming over to the Ford truck and quickly strapping the seat belt down in the car seat and buckling the seat belt in all of two minutes.

"How the bloody h*** did you do that, mate?" Will demands, his mouth opened in a wide O after noticing how quickly David was able to install the seat, which has taken him twenty minutes just to get in the truck.

"I've had plenty of practice putting Neal's car seat in the car. You might say I'm an expert now," David smiles before starting to turn around and walk back towards the center of town.

"Wait a second, mate. I still have another bloody seat to install. That's the only bad thing about having twins; it means I have two of these bloody things to deal with," Will reminds, smiling a little bit at the last part of his sentence.

David remains near the black truck and watches as Will installs the second car seat, doing a much better job with this one than he did the first one. After securing the seat, Will gives it a shake to make sure it doesn't come up or move. It doesn't budge, which makes the first-time father's face light up in excitement like a child who passed an exam at school.

"I actually did it! Thanks for your help, mates," Will says after placing the padding over the straps where they couldn't irritate Michael and Penelope's delicate skin.

"It wasn't a problem. I will suggest one thing, though. Make sure to get ready to leave your house about an hour before you need to be somewhere. It looks like you'll need that time," David jokes with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Will sarcastically remarks before loading the bag of clothes into the passenger seat of the car.

Both he and Anastasia need a new change of clothes since he didn't go home to get them any after the twins were born. He has to admit, it was a little bit odd to sleep with a shirt that had baby spit-up on it, but it didn't affect how he slept.

"You'll get the hang of it soon, Knave. Not even a fairy-tale thief like you will be lost on the subject of parenting in a few days' time," the prince smirks, which results in a small laugh from Hook.

"I deserve some respect, _Your Majesty. _After all, I'm a bloody royal just like you," Will reminds, starting to get just a bit defensive when it comes to his role in the world.

True, he would always be a thief, but he has become respectable in the fact that he now is a king, a husband, and a father all at once.

"I didn't mean anything by it, mate," David assures, not wanting to get on Will's bad side.

A smile crosses over the new father's face before he starts to laugh.

"I got ya good, I did! You'll fall for anythin', mate," Will laughs as he gets into his truck in order to drive back to the hospital to pick up Anastasia, Michael, and Penelope.

The prince just sighs as Will pulls away, noticing how Hook and Will like to pull stuff over on him. One day David wants to learn how to do that, but he knows the chances of that are slim.

Anastasia lifts her head up when she hears Will walk into the hospital room, which causes Michael and Penelope to squirm in her arms.

"I thought you had gotten lost, darling," she teases lightly, resulting in a grin from Will.

"No, I didn't get lost, luv. The bloody car seats wouldn't lock into the car correctly. The prince had to help me install the first one, and then I got the second one done all by meself," Will answers, his face brightening after announcing that he got the second car seat installed all by himself.

Anastasia smiles back at him before handing him Michael and Penelope where she can get dressed in the pair of jeans and the T-shirt that Will brought her. Will takes both of their children in his arms and immediately begins to coo at them and even blows a raspberry on each of their tummies. He smiles down at the two of them, his perfect gifts, when they both look up at him with wide, curious eyes. Will cradles Michael to his chest and holds Penelope in his lap while running his hand over her delicate forehead. He doesn't know how life could get better than it was for him at this particular moment in time. Anastasia comes back into the room, dressed in her Storybrooke-appropriate clothes and smiles upon seeing her husband holding both of their children and looking calmer than he has in a long time. Granted, she knows that he has been calm ever since the two of them got married almost a year ago, but this sort of calmness is new for both of them. The White Queen doesn't know how her mother could have ever found raising children to be a chore or a task, because even in the few hours that Michael and Penelope have been in the world she has found nothing that can compare to the feeling she has for her family. Anastasia couldn't have imagined having a family with Will a year ago, because they had pretty much been enemies back then. But, now, in July in Storybrooke, Anastasia's glad that Will forgives her for what she's done to him. She couldn't think of a better man to be the father to her children, which is why she doesn't interrupt the binding moment Will's having with Michael and Penelope. He switches the position of the twins, now holding Penelope against his chest and Michael in his lap before making funny faces at them. He gets a gurgle from both Michael and Penelope since they are not old enough to smile or laugh yet. Will starts to make cooing noises at them before spinning Penelope around in the air, resulting in a sort of high-pitched squeal from his daughter.

"Be careful with her, Will," Anastasia cautions, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"She's fine, Ana. We were just having a little fun. Weren't we, little love?" Will responds, looking down at Penelope's light blue eyes before placing a kiss on her head.

Of course he doesn't get a response, but he takes Penelope's silence as a yes. He eventually hands Michael and Penelope over to Anastasia where he can go get dressed to go to Granny's himself. Will doesn't think Ruby would ever let him live down coming to eat at the diner with baby spit-up on the back of his sweater. He quickly changes into a grey tank top and some black jeans before grabbing his car keys off of the nightstand beside the hospital bed and takes Michael from Anastasia.

They arrive at Granny's about fifteen minutes later, due to the fact that Will and Anastasia had to load both of the babies into their car seats before driving to the well-known diner. Will opens the driver door before getting out and unclipping Penelope from her car seat. She raises her hands towards Will's face, so he presses a kiss to both of his daughter's hands before picking up her baby carrier and shutting the door to the truck. Anastasia gets out of the truck and similarly picks up Michael from his car seat, leaving him inside the baby carrier to make it easier. Will shuts the door behind her and then goes up to the front door of the diner to hold it open.

"Thank you, Will," Anastasia tells him with a smile as he holds the door open for her.

He simply smiles back before walking in behind her and sliding into a booth where he can sit Penelope down. Will carefully sets the baby carrier down on the upholstery covered seat and then gently takes Penelope out of the carrier to hold her. Penelope settles down against his chest and Will rocks her back and forth to try and get her to fall asleep where she wouldn't be fussy during breakfast. Michael, however, is a different story. He begins to cry soon after Anastasia sits him back down in his carrier, thinking that he had been asleep where she could put him down. Clearly, she had been wrong. Ana picks Michael up gently and tries to soothe him by rocking him back and forth slowly while rubbing small circles on his back. However, little Michael William Scarlet seems to take after both of his parents in that he makes it known when something is bothering him. True, Michael may be more vocal than Penelope, but that doesn't mean that their little princess hasn't inherited her parents' outgoing personalities. Anastasia still tries to get Michael to cooperate, and even starts to hum a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. None of her tactics are working, so she is glad that the diner is empty, save for herself, Will, the twins, Granny, and Ruby. She wouldn't want Michael's cries to disrupt anyone who wanted a quiet day out, since those are all too rare in Storybrooke.

Granny comes over to take Will and Ana's order and her face instantly lights up upon seeing Michael and Penelope.

"Who are these bundles of joy?" she inquires with a smile, tickling the bottom of Penelope's foot in the process.

"This is Penelope, our youngest, and Anastasia's holding Michael," Will explains to the woman he regards as his grandmother figure.

Michael continues crying, regardless of how much Anastasia tries to comfort him. The new mother knows that her son doesn't need to be fed since he just had his bottle less than an hour ago. She also knows that Michael doesn't need his diaper changed, because Ana would be able to smell that. It bothers Anastasia that she can't stop Michael's cries. It makes her believe that maybe her mother was right. Maybe she didn't have it in her to be a mother.

"Hey. Shh. Okay, it's time to be quiet. It's time to be quiet," Anastasia softly says to her son, holding him to where she can look into his soft brown eyes while running a hand along the top of his head in an effort to calm him.

His cries subside a little bit, but then he just starts crying again when Anastasia finishes talking to him.

"Do you want some advice?" Granny asks Anastasia, looking at how the White Queen is trying her hardest to appease Michael.

"Yes, thank you," Ana responds, shifting Michael to where his small body is resting against her shoulder.

"Try a story. That's how the soothe themselves. A bedtime story. Gets 'em used to your voice. Worked with Ruby. Her issues started later," Granny smiles and lightly laughs, which catches Ruby's attention.

"Granny, you said you wouldn't tell anyone else about that!" Ruby complains from her position at the counter.

Will laughs at this, which earns him an icy look from Ruby in the process.

"Hey, okay. It's okay. It's okay. Once upon a time there was a queen," Anastasia starts her story for Michael, leaving the beginning open for Will to join in the storytelling for their children.

Will picks up on this and decides to join in, knowing exactly where to start.

"She was the most beautiful woman in all the realms, and she thought she had everything she ever needed, or so she thought," Will continues, letting Anastasia pick up with the next line of the story, _their _story. The story of how they got back together.

"She was lonely. See, the queen was missing one very important thing, her king. And so, she searched the lands for her king, hoping that he would still love her after all of their years apart," Anastasia adds, noticing how Michael has stopped crying and that he is now quietly cradled in her arms, just listening to her voice as she tells him the story.

Will picks up where Anastasia leaves off, cradling Penelope closer to his chest in the process.

"And then, after all those years of searching, she found him. At first, the queen saw that her king did not seem to want to love her, but then her luck changed. The king fell in love with her all over again, forgetting all of the problems they had encountered in their past," he continues, looking over at Anastasia as he tells the story.

He smiles over at his wife and their son, enjoying seeing her looking so relaxed, just enjoying her time with Michael. Anastasia takes a few seconds before continuing the story, just enjoying the peace and quiet that is now associated with her family. _Her family. _Ana doesn't think she'll ever get tired of hearing those two words in the same sentence.

"And they lived happily together for almost a year. And then, the king and queen were given the most precious gift of all: Twins. One little prince and one little princess. From that moment on, the king and queen knew that they were going to live happily ever after for the rest of their days. The end," Anastasia ends the story, smiling when she notices that both Penelope and Michael have fallen asleep during the story that she and Will told them together.

"We did it," Will remarks as he places Penelope back in her baby carrier and then presses a kiss on Anastasia's lips.

"We did. But you know we're just going to have to wake them up again when we get home to feed them right, darling?" Ana responds, which earns a soft sigh and a small smile from Will.

"Aye. But they're so peaceful while they're asleep," he convinces, hoping they can just leave Penelope and Michael sleeping where the two of them can catch up on some sleep themselves.

Anastasia gives him a look that makes him shut his mouth and be happy that she isn't making _him _do _all _of the work by himself.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this," Ryan remarks as he and Will sit in the floor of Michael and Penelope's nursery, trying to figure out how they are going to put together Michael's crib.

Penelope is already situated in her crib, the one that Gepetto had given them for free back when they thought they were only welcoming one baby into the world. Now that they have been blessed with twins, Will sent Ryan out to buy a crib from Gepetto, one that they could assemble by themselves. Gepetto had insisted on the second one being free too, but Will, stubborn as he is, assured the older man that it wasn't fair that he would have given them two free cribs and spent a great deal of time making them.

"Let me see," Will says to his adopted brother, motioning for Ryan to hand him the instruction manual.

It's bad enough he's already had to decipher one instruction manual today, but the fact that now he was deciphering his second manual of the day, let's just say Will is not a happy person at this precise moment.

"All right. It says '_Take screws E with washers D through bar C using wrench F, which is…..not provided.' _Of course the bloody thing is not provided!" Will rages, not caring that his voice is starting to sound like he's irritated, because he pretty much is.

"Why don't you just call August or Gepetto? They're really good at this sort of thing," Anastasia says from the rocking chair where she's holding Michael in her arms, running her hand over his head every few seconds or so.

"No! No, we're fine," Ryan and Will defend themselves at the same time, sure they can figure out how to build the crib soon.

About two hours later, Will finally gets the crib ready for Michael, so he picks up Penelope out of her crib to rock her to sleep where Anastasia can still hold Michael. Penelope reaches her hands up for her father when he approaches, so Will instantly scoops her up in his arms before cradling her to his chest and walking to go sit beside Anastasia. Will wraps an arm around her from behind and then Anastasia starts to sing their wonderful children a lullaby.

_"__Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember. _

_And a song someone sings, _

_Once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings…_

_Once upon a December."_

When she finishes singing, both Michael and Penelope are asleep in their parents' arms, so Will and Anastasia carefully place their son and daughter on their backs in their respective cribs where they can take a nap since it's around one o'clock in the afternoon. Once Michael and Penelope are settled down on their backs, the proud parents turn on both of their mobiles and walk out of the nursery towards their own bedroom to take a nap as well. Will and Anastasia climb into bed, knowing that they need to get some sleep while they still can, especially since Michael and Penelope will probably need to get up every few hours or so during the night to be fed or changed. Will wraps his arms around Anastasia, and she presses her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and being almost lulled to sleep by his light breathing.

"Ana, where did you learn that song?" he suddenly asks her, looking down at her face in the process.

"My father used to sing it to me before he put me to bed as a baby and a young child. I remember it used to help me fall asleep and dream of my fairytale ending," Anastasia responds with a smile.

"So that movie did get something right, then," Will laughs, referring to the animated movie _Anastasia _that was nothing like their story.

"I guess so," she lightly laughs before kissing Will's lips.

"One more thing, luv," Will says as she starts to close her eyes.

"Hmm?" Ana murmurs, not lifting her head from its position against Will's chest.

"I get to sing them a lullaby tonight before bed," he bargains, a small smile on his face as he rests his head against his pillow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Anastasia tells him, a yawn escaping her lips in the process.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but schoolwork has been crazy lately, so I had to write this chapter whenever I got the chance, which wasn't a lot of spare time. I hope that this fluff made up for the wait, and I promise, the next chapter will have plenty more fluff like this. The next chapter will be of the first night that Michael and Penelope are home, complete with Will's promised lullaby and other first night fluff, including Will and Anastasia having to get up a lot during the night to check on the twins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to leave a review with what you thought! Thank you again to all of my lovely readers and reviewers; you guys rock! Until Chapter 18, my lovely readers! **


	18. The First Night

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs.

Will and Anastasia wake up around five in the evening from their nap and find that Penelope and Michael are still asleep. That shocks both of the new parents, because they thought that their twins would be up every two hours or so. Will smiles at his sleeping children before going into the kitchen to start dinner. Anastasia picks Michael up out of his crib and takes him over to the changing table to put a new diaper on him. Michael wakes up after feeling his mother's arms around him and looks up at her with curious eyes. Anastasia kisses his cheek before placing him on the changing table and getting a fresh diaper out of the package. She changes Michael into a clean diaper in all of a minute, which impresses even her.

"There you go, darling. All clean. Now it's time for Mommy to change Penelope's diaper," Ana coos while placing her son back into his crib and gently picking Penelope up from her animal-themed crib.

Penelope reaches her tiny hands out when she sees her mother, blue eyes sparkling by the light of the baby mobile above her crib. Anastasia proceeds to do the same thing that she did with Michael with Penelope, changing her daughter's diaper and then whispering to her.

"That's much better, isn't it? Now, let's go see what Daddy's making Mommy for dinner," Anastasia smiles before scooping Michael up in her other arm and walks downstairs with both of her wonderful children.

She enters the kitchen to see Will dividing his attention between the chicken on the stove and the baby formula he's making up for Michael and Penelope's bottles.

"Do you need any help, darling?" Ana asks him, coming up behind him and resting her head against the top of his shoulder.

"No, luv, I'm fine. You just spend cuddle time with our two little angels and I'll bring their bottles to you when they're finished," Will answers before giving her a kiss and tickling Penelope and Michael's tummies.

Anastasia returns the kiss before walking back into the living room, sitting down on the couch with Michael and Penelope in her arms. Ryan walks in, running a towel through his wet brown hair and goes and sits on the couch. He slips a pair of socks over his feet, not wanting to walk around the house in bare feet.

"How are the kiddos doing?" he asks his adopted sister-in-law, looking at his niece and nephew in the process.

"They're both fine. Do you want to hold one of them?" Anastasia responds, looking at the man Will regards as his brother.

"Can I? You trust me with them? I'm afraid I might break them," Ryan says in return, looking worried that he may harm Michael or Penelope if he holds one of them.

"You'll do fine. After all, you are their uncle, Ryan. Will trusts you and so do I. You won't hurt them," Ana assures before handing Michael to her brother-in-law.

Ryan takes Michael in his arms and looks down at the baby boy, his heart all but melting as his nephew looks up at him.

"Hey, little buddy. I'm your Uncle Ryan. Let me tell you something, kid. You have the best parents in the world, and you're gonna grow up in the best home, whether it's here or in Wonderland. Now, your Daddy's probably going to have you look over your sister, but I'm sure you'll turn out amazing. You are a Scarlet after all," Ryan smiles down at Michael.

Anastasia smiles after Ryan makes the comment that her children have the best parents in the world and that the twins will turn out amazing because they're Scarlets. She barely notices when Will walks in to tell her the bottles are ready, but realizes when he slips his arm around her.

"Dinner's ready, my love," Will smiles, unable to keep the endearment to himself any longer.

He falls in love with his wife every time he sees her and thinks of how lucky of a man he is to have her, Penelope, and Michael in his life.

"Okay, Will. Take Michael from Ryan and feed him, please," Anastasia responds before getting off of the couch and walking into the kitchen to sit at the table.

Will complies and takes his son out of Ryan's arm and bounces Michael up and down in his arms.

"Let's go eat your dinner, little mate. Then you can take your bath and go to bed, eh?" Will grins as he presses a kiss to Michael's head.

Michael gurgles in response and reaches his small arms towards his father. Will laughs before tickling his son's stomach with one hand and holding him close with the other hand. The proud father goes into the kitchen and slides into his chair at the table, picking up Michael's bottle in the process. Michael's tiny hands reach for the bottle, knowing that his dinner is in there. Will gently cradles his son's head in his right hand and holds the bottle in his left. Anastasia is almost finished feeding Penelope her bottle, and their little princess almost looks like she's already asleep.

"Little princess, you're not gonna get out of taking a bath by going to sleep, ya know," Will chuckles at his yawning daughter.

"Mommy needs you to stay awake, Penelope. You can't go to sleep before your bath." Anastasia laughs, noticing that both herself and Will are doing the opposite of what parents try to do with their infants. Ryan notices the same thing.

"Normally parents _want _their child to go _to sleep_, _not to stay awake_," he laughs, which earns him a playful slap on the shoulder from Will.

Will finishes feeding Michael the baby formula, so he shifts his son onto his shoulder where he can eat the chicken he made for himself, Anastasia and Ryan. Michael cuddles closer to Will's neck wrapping his small hands around his father, knowing that he's safe. Anastasia similarly holds Penelope, resulting in a little bit of milk to get on her shirt, but Ana doesn't mind. The parents eat their dinner and then prepare to get their precious twins into the bath where they can put them to bed.

"All right, little love, let's get you all clean," Will smiles at Penelope, carefully sitting her in the baby bathtub that's filled with lukewarm water.

The little princess almost instantly starts to splash as much as she can at such a young age, drenching Will in the process. Anastasia laughs at seeing her husband spitting water out of his mouth, his hair and shirt sopping wet.

"That's my girl," Ana giggles, earning her a slightly icy look from Will.

"You're just like your mother, Penelope. You're _stubborn," _he responds, which leads Anastasia to throw more water on her already soaking wet husband.

He laughs at this before throwing water in the direction of his wife, both Michael and Penelope looking at their parents with wide eyes. The one-day old twins are enjoying watching the scene unfolding in front of them, and they would laugh if they could. After a while, Will and Ana stop their small water feud and go back to giving their children their baths. Will gently runs a washcloth over Penelope's tummy before blowing a raspberry on the same spot. He then washes the soap off of his princess before scooping her up in his arms, making his shirt even wetter than before. Will wraps her in a pink hooded towel and puts the hood up over her head and laughs at how adorable she looks.

"There you go, little love. All clean. Now, let's get you dressed for bed," Will coos before walking into the nursery, his precious daughter protectively cradled in his arms.

Upon entering the nursery, Will lays Penelope down on the changing table before starting to dry her off with the towel. She squirms as Will tries to dry her tiny feet and the White King can't help but notice how much Penelope acts like her mother already. Will finally catches his daughter's tiny feet and tickles them with his hand before drying them off and sticking a pair of white baby socks over them. He now grabs a diaper out of the package and starts to try and figure out how he's going to do this. It dawns on him that he's _never _put a diaper on a baby before, and he wonders how Anastasia manages to put one on either of their children so fast.

"Ana! How in the bloody world am I supposed to put a diaper on Penelope?" he calls into the bathroom, where Anastasia's getting Michael out of the bath and wrapping him in a towel.

Will hears Anastasia laugh in response, and he feels sort of ridiculous for asking that question.

"Just cover her bottom with it, Will. It's not that hard, darling," she instructs from the other room as she prepares to bring their son into the nursery.

Will looks between Penelope and the diaper, still wondering how he's going to put the diaper on his daughter without making a mess of things.

"What if I mess up?"

"Will, it's changing a diaper, not defeating an evil sorcerer. If you mess up, I'll fix it."

With this encouragement, Will takes the diaper and starts to lift Penelope off of the changing table where he can slip the diaper under her bottom. Once he accomplishes this, he starts to fold the tabs around her small legs, trying his hardest to keep Penelope from kicking her feet around. Will finally gets the diaper situated and feels triumphant. Anastasia walks into the nursery, carrying Michael in a green towel, noticing that Will had indeed gotten the diaper on their daughter without too much trouble.

"See, Will, I told you you could do it," Ana lightly teases while Will starts to dress Penelope in a white onesie.

"Aye, that you did. It's going to take me a couple of days to get it right, though," Will responds, getting the last snap on the white onesie in place.

"That's just like anything," Anastasia reminds while putting a fresh diaper on Michael before putting him in his blue onesie that reads "Mommy's Prince Charming."

Snow and Charming had given the new parents that after the twins were born, and it made Will and Anastasia laugh at the bad pun Charming had made. Anastasia switches babies with Will to where she's now holding Penelope and he's holding Michael. They try to spend equal time with each twin, letting the other put the other baby to sleep for the night. Since Will put Penelope down for her nap, Anastasia gets to put her to sleep for the night. The opposite is true for Michael. Will carefully sits down in the floor, holding Michael close to his chest before starting to sing his lullaby to his two wonderful children. Anastasia listens from the rocking chair as she rocks Penelope back and forth slowly.

_"__Come stop your crying. _

_It will be all right._

_Just take my hand._

_Hold it tight. _

_I will protect you_

_From all around you. _

_I will be here. _

_Don't you cry. _

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong. _

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken. _

_I will be here. _

_Don't you cry. _

_'__Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart. _

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here,_

_In my heart. _

_Always. _

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? _

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain. _

_I know we're different but, _

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all. _

_And you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them._

_'__Cause what do they know? _

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold. _

_They'll see in time;_

_I know. _

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong. _

_I may not be with you,_

_But you've got to hold on._

_They'll see in time; _

_I know. _

_We'll show them together. _

_'__Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart. _

_I'll be there. _

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart._

_You'll be here in my heart. _

_No matter what they say. _

_I'll be with you._

_You'll be here in my heart. _

_I'll be there,_

_Always._

_Always…_

_I'll be with you._

_I'll be there for you always._

_Always and always. _

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_I'll be there._

_Always."_

Will finishes his lullaby and notices that Michael has fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly gets off of the floor, being careful not to jostle his son awake in the process. Once Will reaches Michael's crib, he carefully lowers his son down onto the Winnie the Pooh sheets.

"Good night, Michael," he whispers before making his way back across the room.

That's when he notices that Anastasia is crying. She had just put Penelope down in her animal-themed crib and now had turned towards the door, not expecting Will to have finished putting Michael to bed so quickly. She knows that she is trapped. He's going to find out what's bothering her.

"Ana, what's wrong?" he asks, just like she knew he would.

"Whatever do you mean?" she responds, trying to play it off like it's nothing.

"Anastasia, you're crying. What is it?" Will tries again, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she lovingly looks down at their sleeping children.

"I just never thought I'd have this," Ana tells him, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"You never thought you'd have what, Ana? Me? A family? A happy ending?" Will inquires, wanting to know what's getting his wife so worked up.

"All three, actually. I thought you would never forgive me. And seeing Michael and Penelope, both of them part of us, it just seems too perfect to be true. I'm a villain, Will. Villains don't get happy endings," Anastasia cries, burying her face in Will's shirt.

He gently runs a hand through her hair before talking to her in soft, soothing tones.

"Anastasia Scarlet, I _never _want to hear you call yourself a villain again, because you're _not. _I assure ya, this is all very real. And you deserve every last bit of our life together, you've earned it," Will comforts, cupping her face in his hands before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Anastasia wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug, not wanting to trade this life for anything. The two of them head off to bed even though it's only seven thirty, but both of them are thoroughly exhausted from today's events.

An ear-piercing scream reaches Will and Anastasia's bedroom, and pretty soon both parents are jumping out of bed and running into the nursery to see what is wrong with their children. Michael is flailing his tiny limbs in the air and crying so loud that the noise almost breaks both Will and Anastasia's hearts. The cries that come from their son are similar to the screams that the two of them let out when the Jabberwocky tortured them about a year ago. Anastasia scoops Michael up in her arms and takes bouncing steps around the room in an effort to calm him down. Their son quiets down upon being in his mother's arms and almost instantly falls back asleep.

"Looks like someone just wanted Mommy," Ana smiles before placing her son back in his crib.

Will grins in response while looking down at Penelope, who is still asleep in her crib, almost as if she is tuning out her older brother's cries.

"I think Penelope could sleep through just about anything," he softly laughs before turning on the mobile above Michael's crib.

Anastasia grins before they head back into their room to get some for sleep since it's midnight. The two of them settle down under the covers, Will wrapping his arms protectively around Anastasia. They fall asleep rather quickly, knowing that their children are safe from harm.

About two hours later, both Penelope and Michael are crying, so Will and Anastasia are out of the bed again, this time knowing that the twins need a bottle and possibly a diaper change. Will scoops Michael up in his arms and bounces his son up and down while the bottles are making downstairs. Once the timer goes off, Ryan brings the bottles up to Will and Anastasia before going back to sleep. Will sits down on the floor and feeds Michael his bottle and Ana feeds Penelope in the rocking chair. After drinking their bottles, Michael and Penelope seem to need a diaper change, so Anastasia quickly changes Penelope before throwing the soiled diaper into the trashcan and putting her daughter back into her crib. The White Queen gently rocks the crib back and forth to get Penelope to go back to sleep while Will is changing Michael's diaper. Unfortunately for Will, he doesn't get the diaper on his son fast enough, so he ends up accidently letting Michael spray the top of the ceiling with pee before the new father has time to blink. This results in a small gurgle from Michael, seeing that his father is not at all impressed with his son's antics.

"You were trying to get Daddy, weren't you, little lad?" Will playfully growls before blowing a raspberry on Michael's stomach and putting his son's onesie back into place.

Anastasia smiles as her husband interacts with their son, and she knows that he is an extremely dedicated husband and father and will do anything for her or their children. She leaves the nursery to go into their adjourning bedroom to wait for Will to come back to bed and stop keeping Michael up.

"Will, it's your turn," Anastasia mumbles to her husband as Michael's cries reach into their bedroom.

Will lets out a groan from where his face is buried into his pillow, hoping that Michael will stop crying. Their son keeps crying, so Will slowly starts to get out of the bed, pulling the comforter down off of his body and groggily walking into the nursery. He walks over to Michael's crib and picks his son up out of the crib, trying to get the young boy to stop crying.

"Shhh, Michael. It's all right, little lad. Daddy's here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Do you want a story?" Will whispers to his son, trying to comfort the crying infant.

Michael kicks his tiny legs around, leading Will to believe he is saying yes.

"All right, then. Your first name, Michael, is inspired by your Mommy's father. His name was Michael too, but he died when Mommy was a little girl. So, Daddy thought to name you after Grandpa, because without him your Mommy wouldn't be here. And your middle name, William, is based off of my first name. Mommy and I think you look like me, so I guess she thinks you'll be a Daddy's boy. Do you want to know something Michael?" Will continues to explain while sitting down in the rocking chair to readjust his hold on his son.

Michael reaches for his father's face, so Will gently kisses the tops of his son's hands.

"Now, Daddy was gonna tell ya that he doesn't know how he got this lucky. I have your Mommy, who is the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world; I love her to the ends of the Earth, Michael. And now I have you and Penelope, the two most wonderful children in the world. Daddy's one lucky man indeed. And now, little mate, I think it's time you go to sleep. Daddy's tired; so I know you must be," Will yawns.

He tells himself to get out of the rocking chair, but his muscles won't cooperate with him. Instead, Will presses Michael up to his chest and lays his own head against the back of the rocking chair. Michael is lying on Will's chest, and the new father falls asleep like that, cuddling his baby boy closer to keep him warm. Anastasia comes into the nursery a while later to look for her husband and finds him asleep in the rocking chair with Michael on his chest. She walks over to her two boys and places a kiss to both of their heads before walking over to Penelope's crib and placing a kiss on her head as well. However much it would make her feel better to have Will put Michael back in his crib in fear that her husband may drop their son in his sleep. But, Anastasia doesn't have the heart to wake her peaceful family, so she takes the camera and snaps a picture of the precious moment between her two boys. As far as first nights go, she's pretty sure they can file this one under success. Now all that's left to do is get back to bed herself.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 18, my lovely readers! As promised, much more fluff and cuteness between the Scarlet family. The next chapter will be the ball held in honor of Prince Michael and Princess Penelope in Wonderland. Just so you know, they cancelled school tomorrow due ****_to the_**** snow and ice, so I might can update tomorrow if I have the time. Remember, reviews are amazing and always appreciated. Hope you have an amazing week, and until Chapter 19, my lovely readers! **

**P.S. The song that Will sang is** _You'll Be In My Heart _**by Phil Collins from **_Tarzan. _


	19. Welcome Home

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs.

"Has it really already been a month?" Anastasia asks while she packs up Michael and Penelope's diaper bags to prepare for their trip back to Wonderland.

"It has. I know, seems like just yesterday that they were born," Will smiles before stuffing some of his clothes into a duffel bag.

It is August 15, one month after Penelope and Michael entered the world. True to their word, Will and Anastasia are returning to Wonderland today where they will have a ball in honor of their children's birth. They had sent plans for tonight's ball to Wonderland via the Mad Hatter, whom had gone to Wonderland earlier that day with his daughter Grace to help Tweedledum get things ready for the ball. Almost everyone in Storybrooke is going to come to the ball, so the new parents have twice the crowd to please. Of course, everyone in Wonderland is invited as well, since Michael and Penelope are the future heirs to the kingdom. Will finishes packing all of his essentials for returning back to Wonderland in his duffel, so he starts to pack some of Anastasia's things as well, including some jeans and t-shirts he knows she will be grateful he packed in the days to come. Though both of them are going to have to get back to their royal duties, they are not going to have a nanny or nurse look after their children all day long. The new parents are going to split the time between their royal duties and their children, sometimes maybe even overlapping the two by allowing Michael and Penelope to play in the throne room when the twins are older.

"Is that everything, Will?" Anastasia calls to him, wanting to make sure that they haven't forgotten anything.

"I think so, Ana. The White Rabbit should be here any minute now," Will answers, coming down the stairs with the duffle bags on his shoulders.

Not too long after this sentence is there a knock on the door. Anastasia opens it to find Percy and she admits him into the house before picking Penelope up out of her bassinet. Will similarly picks Michael up before walking towards the door, making sure to lock it behind him. All that's next is for the four of them, five including the Rabbit, to take a portal back to Wonderland to help prepare for the ball. Percy digs his portal to Wonderland, being careful on where his portal lands this time, since the White King and Queen have the twins with them. The portal actually breaks near the castle, but in soft grass to where it doesn't harm either of the twins.

"Thanks for the portal, mate. We expect you to be at the party, yeah?" Will remarks while switching Michael into his other arm.

"We'll be there. Until then, Your Majesties," Rabbit says before walking back towards his house.

Will opens the door to the castle and Michael and Penelope's eyes look around the main hall in amazement.

"Welcome home, Michael and Penelope," Anastasia whispers to her children.

"This is where you're gonna grow up," Will smiles at the twins.

Almost instantly upon returning to the castle, everyone comes rushing towards the main room to welcome their king and queen home and meet the new royal. None of them know that Will and Anastasia welcomed not one child into the world, but two.

"Your Majesties, you're back! I've been preparing for the baby's arrival. All of the banners are ready for you to fill in the prince or princess's name," Tweedledum smiles as he comes down the stairs towards Anastasia and Will.

"Thank you, Tweedle. That's very kind of you," Ana tells him with a grin while sitting the diaper bag on the floor.

"That's a lot of help, mate, but we're going to need more banners," Will remarks as he cradles Michael against his chest.

"Whatever do you mean, Your Majesty?" Tweedle and Louis ask at the same time, a confused look on both the servant and chef's faces.

Will and Anastasia exchange a proud look before announcing their surprise to their loyal castle workers.

"We have twins," Will and Ana announce at the same time, smiling the whole time while showing their two precious children to their friends.

"Twins," Louis gasps, looking at Michael and Penelope with wide eyes.

"Twice the trouble for you, Your Majesties," Tweedle smirks, knowing how much trouble one royal baby can be, let alone _two _of them running around the palace.

"No, not twice the trouble. Twice as much to love," Anastasia amends, looking down at her inquisitive daughter who is watching everything that' happening in the castle.

"And twice the cute. Ya can't forget about the cuteness, Ana," Will lightly teases, spinning Michael around in the air.

Everyone agrees that Prince Michael and Princess Penelope are two of the cutest babies in all of the realms, which makes both parents glow. The White King and White Queen take their children upstairs to their nursery in order to get themselves ready for the ball. Will carefully puts Michael into his crib before gently swaddling him in a dark blue blanket and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Michael closes his dark brown eyes soon after leaving his father's arms, and soon the baby boy's chest is slowly moving up and down as he sleeps. Anastasia puts Penelope in her crib before turning on the light-up stars that are on the ceiling. Then Ana and Will walk into their adjourning bedroom to get dressed in their royal attire for the night.

The time has finally arrived for the ball to begin. Will carries Michael downstairs and Anastasia carries Penelope downstairs. When they reach the ballroom, the orchestra begins to play the royal fanfare, alerting the guests of the arrival of the king and queen of Wonderland. Everyone cheers upon seeing the royal family, anxious to meet the youngest members of the family. Will raises one hand up to silence the people of Wonderland and Storybrooke where he can make his announcement.

"People of Wonderland and Storybrooke, it is my great joy and honor to present my children to you. This little lad in my arms here is mine and Anastasia's oldest child, Michael William Scarlet. He's going to grow into a fine prince I'm sure," Will proudly announces, looking out at his friends and catching the eyes of someone familiar that he hasn't seen in a while.

"And this is our daughter, Penelope Rose Scarlet. She's going to be an amazing princess when she's older. However, I'm sure my little darling will be under Daddy's constant surveillance, especially when she gets old enough to date," Anastasia smiles, casting an amused look in Will's direction after the last sentence.

"That's exactly what he should do. Will, keep your daughter safe from all of the boys that will try to court her," Jefferson speaks up, casting a look over at his sixteen-year-old daughter Grace who is standing near Henry.

"I'll keep that in mind, mate," Will chuckles, knowing that he is going to be a protective father to his darling little girl.

"Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the ball for our little darlings, so let the ball begin," Ana smiles while changing what arm she's holding Penelope in.

The White King waits until Anastasia talks to their friends and subjects before walking over to the familiar person.

"Long time no see, stranger," Will smirks, which causes the person to turn around.

"Will! And this is the handsome Michael that Anastasia has told me so much about," Alice says before wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug.

Will does his best to hug her back without dislodging Michael from his arms.

"It's good to see you again, Alice. How did you get here? I didn't think you were coming back to Wonderland anytime soon," Will asks, looking his best friend in her eyes.

"Well, we had Rabbit bring us where we could be here for Michael and Penelope's first day in the castle. And, we have some news for you and Anastasia that we wanted to tell you in person," Alice continues, smiling as Will places his son in her arms.

She runs her hand gently over her nephew's face, almost melting when he trains his dark brown eyes on her.

"He sure is a handsome lad," Cyrus compliments, coming up behind Alice and sees Michael in his wife's arms.

"That's because he looks like Will," Ana says with a smile as she comes up beside her husband.

"And Penelope's beautiful," Alice adds in, seeing her niece for the first time.

"Like her mother," Will adds in before wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Now, I think there was something you were going to tell us, darling," Anastasia reminds Alice, knowing that both of their husbands cut her off.

"Cyrus and I are going to have a baby!" Alice nearly shouts, and almost instantly after these words leave her mouth, Anastasia gives her friend a hug all while keeping Penelope protectively wrapped in her arms.

"That's wonderful, darling. When can we expect your little bundle of joy?" Ana questions, wanting to know how far apart their children will be.

"In about eight months, Anastasia. We found out two days after Michael and Penelope were born," Alice answers, a smile on her face as she hands Michael back to Will.

"Congrats, mate. Take it from me, being a father will make your life complete," Will says to Cyrus as he claps the former genie on the back.

"Thanks, Will. And if I need any advice, I'll make sure to come to you," Cyrus smiles, looking over at Alice and Anastasia, both of whom are still talking excitedly about having three children only nine months apart in their family at once.

"Could you imagine all of this happening a year ago?" Will questions, a grin on his face as he watches Anastasia and Alice continue talking about the wonders of bringing a child into the world.

"No, I can't, Will. A year ago they hated each other and you and Anastasia had your own problems to deal with and were in no way ready to have a life together and start a family," Cyrus responds with a small smile on his lips, realizing how far the four of them have come in the past year.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, four children, as they are all under seventeen, stand looking at the grownups dancing and having a good time.

"The women look so beautiful," Roland giggles as he watches them dance around the room in their pretty dresses.

The five-year-old outlaw always love to see Regina, his new mother, when she's dressed in her ball gown. He says that it really makes her look like a queen, and his Papa can't help but agree with him, saying that Regina looks "simply stunning" in her ball gown.

"I think they look ugly," Prince Neal remarks, scrunching up his nose as another puffy ball gown passes by his face.

True, the two-year-old son of Prince Charming and Snow White has seen his share of ball gowns, but he shouldn't have such a low opinion of them already.

"You're just saying that because you're scared of them," Henry taunts his uncle, which yes, it's kinda weird for the sixteen-year-old boy to have a two-year-old uncle, but he's accepted it as his normal life.

"Silly. Only grown-up men are scared of women," Neal laughs, putting a grin on Henry's face as he realizes Charming must have told him that.

Grace watches the men dance with their spouses or girlfriends and lets out a happy sigh, hoping one day she can dance like that.

"I think the men look handsome," she half-whispers, not knowing that she uttered these six words aloud.

"How would you know, Grace? You've never even had a boyfriend before," Henry teases his best friend slightly, well-aware of the fact that Jefferson is very protective of his daughter.

Grace just gives him a pointed stare before walking over towards where Michael and Penelope's bassinets are. Upon reaching the new royals' bassinets, the song that was playing is over, and a new one beginning. A hand taps Grace on her shoulder and she turns around to find Will standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he smirks, looking at the girl that he regards as his niece with an amused look on his face.

"I would be honored, Uncle Will," Grace smiles before taking her "uncle's" outstretched hand.

"Scarlet, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Jefferson demands as he notices his best friend dancing with his daughter.

"I'm teaching your daughter how to dance, mate. She's quite the natural. Did ya know that?" Will responds, which makes the Mad Hatter all but stalk over towards Penelope's bassinet.

"Well, if you're dancing with _my _daughter, I guess I'll have to dance with _yours," _Jefferson laughs, gently picking Penelope up and holding her an arm's distance away from him.

Will lets out a laugh as he watches the Hatter dance around the floor with one-month-old Penelope. Looking around the ballroom, he realizes that Anastasia is dancing with Roland, laughing as Robin Hood's son tries his hardest to spin her in a circle. Regina is dancing with Michael, keeping the small baby's head away from any moving people. Snow dances with Henry and Emma dances with Prince Neal, which is a little weird for them at first, but they get used to it. Alice is dancing with Cyrus, the two of them twirling around the dancefloor in perfect sync. Ryan and Ruby are dancing near the edge of the room, which brings a smile to Will's face as he realizes his best friend has found the love of his life. Hannah and Hook dance nearby, the pirate is actually quite the good dancer, and both of them are smiling. Hannah's sister, Madison, is dancing with August, her boyfriend, the two of them better dancers than almost everyone else in attendance. Nothing could go wrong at the ball, of that Will is sure. He has no idea how wrong he is.

A little while later, Anastasia and Will sit Michael and Penelope in their bassinets where the two young royals can get some sleep. No, the new parents are not worried about their children being able to go to sleep with all the noise, because both Michael and Penelope have proved that they can sleep through almost anything. Will leads Anastasia out to the dancefloor and dances a waltz with her. Upon twirling Ana across the floor near the end of the song, Will sees something that makes his blood boil and he feels his temper starting to flare up. He sees Rumpelstiltskin, aka the Dark One, holding his precious Penelope, looking down at her with a look that Will knows means nothing but trouble. The new father lets his hold on Anastasia go and stalks over to where Mr. Gold is holding Penelope, fear for his daughter and his paternal instincts kicking in. Penelope cries as she realizes the man holding her is not her father. Will comes up behind Rumple, unbeknownst to the dark sorcerer.

"What are you doing?" Will demands as Penelope continues crying.

"I don't know," Rumpelstiltskin returns, not really understanding why he had the sudden urge to pick up the baby in the first place.

"Put her down," Will commands, his voice raising a little bit as he wants the dark sorcerer to put his daughter back down in her bassinet, away from him.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Rumple says, lying to the new father.

While talking to the new father, Rumple had the urge to take the baby back to Storybrooke and use her as part of the magic he needs to free himself from the dagger. After all, both Michael and Penelope are the products of true love, there's bound to be some magic in the twins.

_"__PUT. HER. DOWN. _She's a defenseless child and you make me sick," Will angrily says, his voice rising in volume as he tries his hardest to get his child safe from Rumpelstiltskin.

"What was that, dearie?" Rumple demands, looking at the new father with hateful eyes.

"You heard me. You're an animal. Put her down _right now," _Will snaps, not wanting his daughter to be in this man's arms any more.

Rumple sits the princess back down in her bassinet before turning around and facing Will once more.

"Cute baby you've got there, dearie," he mocks before starting to turn towards Michael's bassinet.

Will takes three steps towards Rumple, preparing to do anything in his power to keep his children safe.

"I should kill you where you stand," Will growls, looking at the sorcerer with a challenging and hateful expression, daring Rumpelstiltskin to make another move.

"Then why don't you?" Mr. Gold challenges.

Will stands there and thinks over his response for a moment. Everyone knows he's not one to kill, but he will protect his children and family.

"I wouldn't kill anybody in my castle. And I wouldn't kill anyone in front of baby Penelope. So today's your lucky day. But if I _ever _see you again, I'll kill ya," he finally responds, threatening Rumple with his last sentence.

Will swallows the lump in his throat before taking Penelope out of her bassinet and rocking her in his arms to get her cries to subside. He tosses a pointed look at Rumple over his shoulder.

"Now get out," Will manages to say, tears starting to build in his eyes.

Rumple gets in Will's face before turning and enveloping himself in a purple smoke cloud and leaving the party. The White King lets out a sigh of relief and allows the tears that have built up in his eyes to come out. Anastasia comes up beside him to try and find out what went on between her husband and Mr. Gold.

"The party's over," Will announces to his guests, hugging Penelope tightly to his chest, vowing to never let anything happen to her so long as he lives.

"Close the gates," Ana says to Tweedledum, which the servant nods in agreement to.

Anastasia picks Michael up from his bassinet and follows her husband upstairs, wanting to put the children to bed properly and try to figure out what had just happened at the party.

About thirty minutes later, Ana and Will have put Michael and Penelope back to bed in their nursery and head for their bedroom. Will falls on top of the comforter, tears lining his cheeks. He buries his face in the blanket thinking of how much it had killed him on the inside to see the Dark One holding his precious little girl, his Penelope.

"Will," Ana's voice softly says as it reaches his ear, and he almost wants to curl up into a ball and stay like that for the rest of the night.

"She could've died, Ana. The bloody _Dark One_ had our daughter in his arms, and I just stood there. I couldn't move to get her. I was afraid we were going to lose her," Will mutters, tears still streaming down his face.

Anastasia comes and sits down beside her husband, rubbing small circles on his back and pressing soft kisses to the top of his head in an effort to calm him.

"Will, it's okay. Penelope's just fine. You got her away from Rumple, you should be proud of yourself, darling. Our daughter will be just fine, I promise," Anastasia soothes, which causes Will to raise his head off of the blanket and look her in the eyes.

He wipes the remaining tears off of his face before pulling her in for a kiss, his lips crashing against hers. When they pull apart, Will feels mostly better, but he has one more question to ask his wife.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Jafar sayin' his revenge wasn't over, Ana?" he questions, his face getting paler at the possibility.

"I don't know, Will. But I do know that we'll make it through this. Jafar and the Dark One won't harm a single hair on Michael or Penelope's heads," Anastasia assures.

He smiles at her before walking over to the wardrobe and slipping into his sleep clothes and going into the nursery to take one last look at the twins before he goes to bed himself. Seeing his son and daughter both peacefully asleep in their cribs, Will lets out a sigh of relief and goes back into his and Anastasia's bedroom. He slips into the bed beside Anastasia and pulls the sheet and blanket up around them, knowing that everything is going to work out.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 19! Hope you liked it, even though Rumple almost hurt Penelope. :( I just want to say that the conversation between Rumple and Will I based off of a clip I saw from the show **_Being Human, _**starring Michael Socha. Now, I did not watch the show, so I don't know if I provided enough context, but I tried anyway. Also, I want to point out that I made a **_Sound of Music _**reference, if anyone caught it. Now, the next chapter is going to go back to being fluffy. It will the twins' first smile. Until chapter 20, my amazing readers, and be sure to leave a review with what you thought; those are always appreciated!**


	20. First Smiles

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: **I still only own my OCs.

Anastasia is playing in the floor of the nursery with Michael and Penelope when it happens. She bounces Penelope in her lap while Michael plays with his white stuffed bunny, or rather, holds onto the toy bunny while sucking on its ear. Ana smiles seeing her children so happy and spins Penelope around like Will does. Upon bringing her daughter back down closer to her, Ana notices a small smile on her daughter's face.

"You like that don't you, my love? You like when Mommy spins you around, hmm?" Anastasia coos, taking in her two-month-old daughter's first smile.

The White Queen thinks that Penelope's smile has to be one of the sweetest things she has ever seen, and she doesn't want it to go away. Anastasia spins Penelope around again, which keeps the smile plastered on the baby's face. Soon Ana is laughing and blowing raspberries on her daughter's tummy, doing whatever she can to make Penelope smile. She then picks Michael up and looks into his brown eyes and starts to make funny faces at him, hoping her son will smile for the first time today as well. Michael just looks up at his mother with an amused expression on his face, but he doesn't smile. His dark brown eyes, looking more like Will's every day, scan the room for something and light up when he hears a noise on the stairs. Anastasia looks out of the window of the nursery, still sitting on the floor, to see that the sun is starting to set and that must be Will coming up the stairs.

"Michael," Ana says to her son, causing the little baby boy to reach his hands up towards his mother's neck.

The queen doesn't hesitate to hold him closer before telling him something exciting.

"Do you know who's coming up the stairs?" she asks her son, knowing Michael can't answer yet.

Michael starts to make a gurgling noise, as does Penelope. Anastasia laughs at how excited her children get when Will comes back upstairs every day after his hard day of royal duties.

"That's right; it's Daddy! Let's go tell Daddy how happy we are to see him," Ana smiles down at her children, her voice filled with excitement, trying to get both of the twins riled up for when Will walks into the nursery.

Will opens the other door to the nursery and soon has a big smile on his face as Michael reaches his chubby hands towards his father.

"Hello, little mate! Daddy missed you today," Will greets his son, joy in his dark brown eyes as he cradles Michael close to his chest.

Michael gurgles, and Will looks down at him with a giant smile. This is the way he wants to come upstairs every day, to see his wife, son, and daughter all relaxed in the nursery and happy to see him. A few seconds later, something extraordinary happens. Michael smiles up at his father, his small lips in a grin similar to Will's.

"Looks like someone's happy to see Daddy. Did ya miss me, Michael?" Will asks, holding his two-month-old son out in front of him.

Michael smiles in response before reaching for Will's nose, trying to get closer to his Daddy.

"They did; and so did I," Anastasia answers for her son, pressing a kiss to Will's lips afterwards.

He returns the kiss, knowing nothing can get better than this. Will blows a raspberry on Michael's stomach before trading off babies with Ana, giving her Michael where he can hold Penelope. After getting his daughter in his arms, Will spins her around, resulting in a huge smile on her face.

"See, little love, I told your Mommy that you liked spinning around. How about we build a tower with your brother, eh?" Will says to Penelope, going and sitting down on the floor of the nursery before pulling out some baby blocks out of the toy box.

Penelope gurgles in response, laying on her tummy on Will's chest, as she's too small to hold the blocks by herself just yet. Anastasia settles down on the floor beside Will, holding onto Michael and a blue block before helping Will build the tower for their little ones.

"Where should we put this one, Penelope?" Will asks his daughter, holding a pink block with a P out in front of her.

He doesn't know if it's just sheer coincidence that his daughter points beside the blue block with an M on it, or if his daughter actually knows what she's doing, but it brings a smile to Will's face. He puts the pink block on the top of the tower beside the blue block, making the block tower complete. Penelope and Michael's initials are on the top, and the proud father carefully sits up, being cautious not to fling Penelope off into the floor since she is still laying on his chest.

"Your Majesties, sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready in the dining hall for you. What a beautiful tower, young prince and princess," Tweedledum says as he walks into the room.

"Tweedle, you know they didn't build it, right?" Will chuckles, using his knees as leverage where he can hoist himself and Penelope off of the floor.

"They didn't?" Tweedle questions, wondering why on Earth the White King and Queen would be playing with blocks.

"They're still too little to build with blocks, darling. In three or four months though, they might can build small towers, but not ones this high," Ana laughs, realizing that her loyal servant knows next to nothing about babies.

Tweedle lets a small grin cross over his lips before excusing himself from the royal family's presence. Will helps Anastasia up and then the royal family of Wonderland walk downstairs to eat dinner together.

A few hours later, Will and Anastasia are finished eating, feeding the twins, bathing the twins, and putting their two little royals to bed. They retire to their bedchambers to watch a movie, something they haven't done since the twins were born two months ago. Anastasia lays her head on Will's chest, her hand on his chest directly over his heart. Will rests his head against the headboard and props himself up on one elbow, careful not to disturb Ana in the process. They end up watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _and find themselves truly intrigued by the storyline. The movie is over almost three hours later, and as Will takes it out of the DVD player that he insists they have in the castle, Anastasia lays down on her side of the bed, prepared to ask Will a question when he climbs back into bed. Will soon comes back over to the bed and slides under the red and gold blanket, smiling at Anastasia as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, luv," he says before starting to turn over in the bed.

"Goodnight, darling. What time do you have to start your duties in the morning?" Anastasia returns, a yawn following her question.

"I finished all of them today," Will tells her in a drowsy tone, tired from today's activities.

"You did twice the work today, Will? Is that why you didn't come up for lunch?" she questions, looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"Aye. I wanted to clear my schedule where I can spend all of tomorrow with my family. Now, go to sleep, Ana, I'm tired," he explains with a grin, wanting nothing more than to end the day and get some well-deserved sleep before Michael and Penelope wake up in about an hour or so for their twelve o'clock bottle.

"I think Michael and Penelope would love that," Anastasia grins before slipping off to sleep herself.

And the family time they spent together the next day was enough to make the four of them smile for days.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 20, my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it is shorter than the others. The next chapters will have more milestones for Michael and Penelope, but the next one is going to be something else equally as special. Thank you for your support as always, and please leave a review with what you thought. Also, school's back in tomorrow, because the snow and ice has melted, so updates will be less frequent, but I'll still try to do one a week. Until Chapter 21, my amazing readers and reviewers! **


	21. You Forgot Your Own Birthday?

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs.

Anastasia is angry with Will. Actually, angry is too mild of a word to express her emotions. She's downright furious with him, and rightfully so. Last night he had come to bed with her after they fed Michael and Penelope their 12:00 bottles. Will had wrapped his arms around her like he does every night, and even got up to check on the twins when need be. None of those things bother Anastasia in the least bit, in fact, she loves how devoted Will is in his jobs as a husband and father. No, that's not why the White Queen is furious with her husband. What makes her mad is that she woke up this morning to an empty bed, the warmth on Will's side of the bed almost completely gone. Anastasia had looked around the room for any sign of him and not seeing him in their bedroom went into the nursery to look for him. All Ana found in Michael and Penelope's room were the sleeping twins, so she again started to look for Will. Anastasia had gone back into their bedroom, checking to see if he had left her a note telling her where he had gone. It isn't like Will not to leave a note when he gets up early in the morning. So, the White Queen leaves Ryan in charge of the twins while she tries to find where her husband has disappeared to. She runs into Tweedle on the stairs, so she decides to ask him if he's seen Will this morning.

"Tweedle, have you seen Will this morning? I can't seem to find him," Anastasia asks her servant, not caring that she's still in her nightdress, all she cares about is finding out where Will is.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I figured he was still in the royal bedchambers with you. I'm sorry; I don't know," Tweedledum answers before excusing himself to his duties.

Anastasia lets out a sigh after her Tweedle walks away, still wondering where Will could be and why no one has seen him this morning. Ryan had given her a similar answer that he had no clue where Will was. She goes around asking more of the castle workers, still not getting any answer as to where her husband can be. He should be here in the castle; he is the White King for crying out loud! Now, Anastasia knows that it's not Monday, meaning they don't have Royal Court to attend today, but still. She's going to have a stern talking with Will whenever he decides to show up. Deciding she's going to have to start the day without him, Ana heads back upstairs to the royal bedroom to get dressed for the day and get Michael and Penelope up where she can watch them along with doing her royal duties. Will is never going to hear the end of this as long as Anastasia has a say so.

Will returns to the castle around four o'clock in the evening, and he tries to slip into the castle unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, he gets seen by Anastasia after taking two steps over the threshold of the front gate.

"Will, where have you been all day?!" Anastasia demands, her voice raising after every word that comes out of her lips.

"Hello to you too, luv. I'm okay, thanks for your concern," Will remarks with a small smirk.

Anastasia however, has had it with her husband's antics today.

"Oh, so you think this is funny do you?! You know I have royal duties to do _and _have twin two-month-olds to watch, Will Scarlet! What in the world could be more important than being here to help?" Ana continues to yell, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she lets her thoughts run wild.

"Ana, listen to me," he says, cupping her chin in his hands and looking into her blue eyes, trying to comfort her.

She nods and looks into his dark brown eyes, starting to feel horrible for snapping at him like that.

"Look, luv, I didn't tell you where I was going on purpose. I wanted it to be a surprise for tonight. Can you ever forgive me?" Will explains himself, hoping she'll accept his apology.

"You still haven't told me where you've been. Maybe then I'll forgive you," Ana answers, looking up at him.

"I went to Storybrooke to pick up a few things for today and tonight. It is a _very special_ day after all," Will returns, giving her the full explanation on what he's been up to today.

Anastasia stands there in confusion, not knowing what today is and why it's _very special _in Will's words. She doesn't know why this day is any different than any other day that they spend together. Ana finally gives in and decides to ask him what today is.

"Why is today special, Will?" she asks, knowing that she probably is going to feel a little bit dumber after he tells her what today is and why it's special.

Will lets out an amused chuckle before realizing that Ana's dead serious and does not know what today is.

"Why, today's only one of the single most important days in the world. It's the day you were born, Anastasia," Will smiles, knowing that it's just like Ana to forget days that revolve around her.

The White Queen gasps in surprise as she realizes that it is, indeed, September 26, her birthday.

"My birthday's _today_? I completely forgot about it! But _you _remembered. You truly are the best man in the entire world, Will Scarlet," Anastasia smiles while wrapping him in a hug and then pulling out of his warm embrace to give him a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"You forgot your own birthday? That's a first, even for you," Will smiles, giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

Every year they've been together, Anastasia's told him not to make such a big deal out of her birthday. Most years he's complied to that rule that she's made, but this year is different. She has a new position in his life now, as his loving wife and the mother of his children. That means he can throw the old rule away and spoil her like the queen she is.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Will. It's just- almost everyone I've trusted in life has either left me or abandoned me. I just couldn't believe that you would do that to me, too. That's why a part of me still believed that you must have had a valid reason for leaving without a word this morning," Anastasia admits, to which Will looks at her with an _I will never leave you _expression in his eyes.

He adds another kiss to her lips, not caring that he's kissed her at least three times since he's been home.

"So, do you forgive me, Ana?" he smiles, knowing very well what the answer will be.

"Of course I do, darling," Anastasia answers, a huge smile on her face as well.

Will holds a finger up in the air, telling his wife to wait for a second as he pulls something from behind his back.

"These are for you," Will says before handing her a full bouquet of white roses, which makes Anastasia grin with such blinding strength that Will can't help but smile along.

"They're beautiful, Will. Thank you so much," Ana says before wrapping her arms around him yet again, breathing in his familiar scent.

"You're quite welcome, luv. That's only the beginning of how I'm going to spoil ya tonight. Go get dressed in somethin' more comfortable and I'll take ya somewhere in about an hour," Will explains, wanting Ana to understand what he has in mind for her birthday later on.

Anastasia smiles before running off towards their bedroom to get dressed in something both formal and casual at the same time. Will heads of towards the other room to find Ryan holding Michael and Louis holding Penelope, and decides to let them in on his plan.

"All right, mates, I'm taking Anastasia out tonight for her birthday, so I invited Alice and Cyrus over to watch Michael and Penelope while we're gone. However, I have a while before I have to go, so I would like to watch my children for the time I have. Thank you mates for helping Ana watch them today while I was out," Will says before taking his children from his friends, holding them close to his chest.

With that, Will walks up the stairs towards the master bedroom, preparing to go sit Michael and Penelope in their cribs to try and get them to go to sleep before Alice and Cyrus come over to babysit. Michael falls asleep in Will's arms as they head up the stairs, but Penelope is still wide awake. Will easily slips Michael into his crib before trying to do the same with his daughter. When Will tries to gently detach his daughter from him, the little princess begins to cry, and Will tries his best to shush her. She's a Daddy's girl, that's for sure, of that Will knows. Realizing he won't get his daughter to settle down by placing her in her crib, Will decides to take her into the bathroom with him while he gets ready for his night with Anastasia. The White King heads into the bathroom to shave before his date with Anastasia. Upon picking up the razor, Penelope begins to thrash in his arms, which makes Will hesitant to shave while holding his daughter. If he hurt himself or his beautiful daughter in any way, he would never let himself live it down. Fortunately, Ryan walks by the bathroom, so Will calls out to his best friend. The soldier comes into the doorframe of the bathroom, wondering why his best friend would be calling him.

"Is something wrong, Will?" Ryan asks, hoping that all is going well for the king of Wonderland.

"Here. I need you to take Penelope for a bit. She's makin' it awfully hard for her Daddy to shave without almost slitting his own throat," Will says with a small smile before trying to hand his daughter over to his best friend.

"Ah, no. Penelope and I don't get along," Ryan says, knowing that his niece always cries when she's in his arms.

"Don't be soft. She thinks you're brilliant," Will persuades, trying to get his friend to take Penelope for just a few minutes where he can shave without worrying about cutting his neck in the process.

Ryan doesn't seem to believe him and crosses his arms over his chest. Will decides to try something else.

"Look, she's laughing," he says, trying to hand Penelope over to Ryan, which just causes the princess' cries to get louder.

Yep, she's a total Daddy's girl.

"An hour, at most," Ryan sighs in defeat.

Will smiles in triumph before handing Penelope over to Ryan and tickling his daughter's stomach with his hand and making funny noises to make her smile.

"Be good," he whispers before walking back to the sink.

Ryan lightly laughs before turning on his heel and walking into the nursery to sit in the rocking chair to sit with Penelope. Will finishes getting ready and goes back into the nursery while he's waiting for Anastasia to finish getting ready. He takes Penelope from Ryan's arms and settles her down in her crib to get some rest. It is then that Alice and Cyrus arrive in the castle and Ana finishes getting ready.

"So, you have both of our numbers if you need to contact us," Anastasia reminds, sticking an extra copy of emergency contacts in Alice's handbag for extra measures.

"We've got them, Anastasia. I doubt we'll need to call you, though," Alice says, assuring her two friends that Michael and Penelope are in capable hands.

"Well, the twins will wake up in about two hours for their bottles and then they should go back to sleep," Will adds in.

"Will, they will be fine. I assure you, Alice and I are quite capable of handling your children for the night. After all, we need practice for when our baby arrives in April," Cyrus tells Will to try and get the new father to stop worrying.

It is then that Will wraps an arm around Anastasia and they start to walk towards the castle door. That's when a light flashes, and Tweedledum is standing there with a goofy grin on his face, holding a camera.

"I thought you would want a picture of this, Your Majesties," he explains, hoping that Will and Anastasia aren't mad at him.

"Thank you, Tweedle. You can retire for the night; Alice and Cyrus have things under control," Ana answers with a small smile at her servant's antics.

The White King and Queen then leave the castle and take a portal to Storybrooke to enjoy their night out for Anastasia's birthday.

"So, luv, what do you think?" Will asks as he pulls Ana's chair out for her in the restaurant.

"I like the change of scenery. I never knew Storybrooke had any restaurants besides Granny's," Anastasia says with a laugh, which puts a smile on Will's face.

"Neither did I until this afternoon. Robin and Regina recommended for me to bring you here. I figured it must be good if the Queen was recommending it," Will responds with a chuckle.

The restaurant was a nice Italian restaurant that not many Storybrooke residents know about, so it is relatively quiet when Will and Anastasia enter. That and since it's an odd time of the day, not normal dinner time or not late enough for the bar to be open, there weren't that many other people there. The two of them talk and laugh throughout the meal, discussing anything and everything over pasta and breadsticks. Anastasia smiles throughout dinner, and it makes Will's heart soar knowing that he can make Anastasia this happy. When they finish dinner, Will slips his leather jacket over her shoulders and they walk out into the brisk September night air of Storybrooke. Will begins to pull Anastasia towards the woods before whispering in her ear.

"Do you want to see some falling stars?" he asks with a smile on his lips, to which Ana eagerly nods her head in response.

He leads her further into the woods where he set up a picnic blanket for them to lay on, complete with a bag of marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and a small fire. Anastasia grins upon seeing these, s'mores are one of her new favorite desserts that Will's introduced her to in the past year after the drama in Wonderland. They head over to the blanket to sit and watch the stars while making s'mores. Will leans against the base of the tree to prop himself on, with Anastasia resting her back against his chest, holding his hand as he roasts the first s'more over the fire. He hands her the first s'more when it's done before starting one for himself. Several s'mores later, both of their mouths are covered in chocolate and marshmallow, to which they both laugh at. Will uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the marshmallow off of Ana's face, and she uses one of the napkins to wipe the remaining chocolate off of Will's mouth. After wiping off all traces of the s'mores, Will pulls Anastasia in for a kiss, enjoying being with her on her birthday and her not complaining that he's spoiling her too much. Ana returns the kiss, her hand finding its way to the back of Will's head, running through his short brown hair as they continue to kiss. They break apart for just a split second before kissing again, both of them not wanting this night to end. After the second kiss, Anastasia turns to where her back is resting against Will's chest again, and she rests her head in the crook of his neck, looking up at the stars.

"I believe I was promised falling stars, and yet….. just stars," Ana teases Will slightly, resulting in a smile from Will.

"Be patient. It's almost time," he persuades, hoping the information Henry gave him is right.

A few seconds later, there are several shooting stars in the sky, along with some flashes of light from the meteor shower. Anastasia looks at the sight in front of her in wonder, never seeing something like this before in her life.

"That's incredible," she breathes, enjoying every moment of watching the meteor shower.

"You know, they say, one kiss under the falling stars, and it brings you good fortune," Will whispers, a smile on his lips as he says this.

Ana turns and looks at him, a confused look on her face.

"If you want to kiss me, Will, you don't have to make up a story," she giggles, wondering where on Earth Will got the idea for that tall tale.

"It wasn't a story," Will defends himself as he rests his head against Anastasia's shoulder.

"Then where did you hear it, darling?" Ana challenges with a smile, pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"Cyrus told me that, thank you very much," Will answers, a smirk on his lips as he answers.

"And you _actually _believed him? Will, you know he used to make up any excuse to kiss Alice before they were engaged," Anastasia laughs, and Will has to laugh along with her, just to hear their laughs echoing in the night together.

After they stop laughing Will takes something out of his jacket, holding it out to Anastasia.

"Here you go, Ana. I got you something for your birthday," he tells her with a wide grin, producing a long black box in front of her.

"Will, you didn't have to get me anything," Ana says as she takes the box from her husband.

"I wanted to. You need to be spoiled on your birthday for once where I can show you how much you mean to me," Will replies, not caring how corny his response may sound to anyone who may be eavesdropping.

Anastasia opens the box and lets out a gasp when she takes out the present. Inside the box is a gold necklace with the words "Will and Anastasia" engraved at the top with Anastasia's birthstone, a sapphire in the center of the necklace. On the sides of the necklace are Will, Michael and Penelope's birthstones, a ruby for Michael and Penelope and a turquoise for Will.

"Will, it's beautiful. Thank you, darling," Anastasia tells him, wrapping her arms around his back and chest as she hugs him.

He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her lips before whispering "You're welcome" in her ear. Will takes the necklace from her hands and slips it around her neck, resting the pendant on her collarbone. Anastasia turns around to face him and tell him how happy he's made her today.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had, Will. It is amazing, all thanks to you," Anastasia admits, looking into his dark brown eyes with love in her light blue ones.

"Anything to see you happy, Ana. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Will grins before they stand up to head back to Wonderland to relieve Alice and Cyrus from babysitting Michael and Penelope.

Yeah, it was worth letting Anastasia get mad at him for being gone all day if it meant that he could bring her out for a night of fun and celebration for her birthday. Will's going to make her enjoy celebrating her birthday each year, he's sure of it.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 21! I hope you enjoyed, and it would be amazing if you left a comment with what you thought. This week's been kind of crazy; we've only had one day of school, that being Thursday, because they cancelled it the other days due to snow and ice. That's the reason I've been able to get quite a few chapters up this week; I've had time off from school. Thanks as always for your support, and reviews are always appreciated. Until Chapter 22, my amazing readers! **


	22. The Sweetest Sound Ever Heard

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs.

It is a cold November day in Wonderland and Will is watching Michael and Penelope while Anastasia holds Royal Court for the day. He bounces Penelope up and down on his knee while holding Michael in his arms and tickles his son's tummy. This makes the young prince smile and gurgle at his father, which makes Will smile as well. He eventually props both his son and his daughter up against his leg where he can play peek-a-boo with them. Michael's dark brown eyes and Penelope's light blue ones lock on Will, looking inquisitively at him, wondering what on Earth their Daddy could be doing.

"Where's Daddy? Here he is!" Will says, uncovering his eyes and grabbing both of his children with his hand in a claw-like shape.

Both Michael and Penelope smile up at their father, amused by Will's antics.

"Where's Daddy?" Will asks, hiding his face behind his hands again where he can start peek-a-boo over again.

Michael's tiny hands reach up to Will's face and begin to pull softly on Will's hands. The White King and proud father can't help but laugh as he realizes Michael is trying to get his hands away.

"That's my smart boy. You found Daddy!" Will proudly says before blowing a raspberry on his son's stomach.

Michael and Penelope yawn at the same time, and Will realizes it must be time for their afternoon nap. He carefully takes both of his children in his arms before pushing himself off of the floor. Will walks over to their cribs and settles both of them down, swaddling each baby in a blanket when he sits them in their crib. Michael is wrapped carefully in his dark blue blanket, his favorite one as of late and Penelope is swaddled in her white blanket. Both of the twins are on their backs, sleep starting to overcome both of their eyes. Will places a kiss on the tops of Michael and Penelope's heads before walking into his and Anastasia's bedrooms to take a nap himself. Taking care of their little royals all by himself today has been quite the work, so he decides to get some sleep while he can, realizing what it must be like for Anastasia when he holds Royal Court and she watches the children for the day. Will slips under the red and gold blanket before letting his head drop onto the pillow where he can go to dream land as well. It takes about five seconds for Will to fall asleep.

Sometime later, Will doesn't know how long, he hears Penelope and Michael crying in their nursery. He immediately jumps out of bed, almost getting his foot tangled up in the sheets in the process. Will enters the nursery and scoops up both of his crying children in his arms and tries to comfort them. He makes cooing noises to both of them, settling Penelope on his left shoulder and Michael on his right. Will then walks over to the rocking chair and sits down, still holding on to the twins. After sitting down, Will grabs a book off of the bookshelf to read to his and Anastasia's little ones. He switches the positions of the babies to where both Michael and Penelope are lying on their tummies on his chest. Will then begins reading from the book, which helps to lull Michael and Penelope back to sleep, along with the soft beat of his heart. Eventually, Will ends up finishing the book, so he quietly tosses it aside and wraps his arms protectively around both of his little angels, starting to yawn and fall asleep himself. He ends up falling asleep in the chair, the twins still sprawled out on his chest and doesn't even hear when Anastasia comes up the stairs almost an hour later.

Anastasia walks into the nursery to find her husband asleep in the rocking chair with both of their babies on his chest. She smiles at the sight before he decides to wake Will. Ana gently shakes his shoulder, and Will blinks his eyes heavily as he adjusts to the light once again.

"Ana, you're back," Will drowsily says before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She returns the kiss before starting to ask about his day.

"So, how was your day, darling?" Ana asks, a smile on her lips as Will runs his hand through Michael's small patch of brown hair.

"It was fun. The twins and I had a grand time together. We built a block tower, ate lunch, played peek-a-boo, had our afternoon nap, and woke up to see Mommy looking at us. How was your day, luv?" Will answers, looking into Anastasia's blue eyes in the process.

"Long and tiring. I wish I could've had an afternoon nap," Anastasia smiles, which causes Will to lightly laugh at her remark.

"Michael, Penelope, and I would've let ya join in our nap. You're okay in our book," Will smirks, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder from Ana.

"Did the twins even sleep in their cribs or have you been cuddling them the whole time?" Anastasia questions, looking down at her sleeping children, still both laying contently on Will's chest.

"Aye. They started off in their cribs, but then they started to cry, and Daddy hates to hear his little ones crying like that. It makes him sad," he responds, causing Ana to roll her eyes at his answer.

Will ends up getting out of the rocking chair and laying Michael and Penelope back down in their respective cribs before walking out of the nursery with Anastasia to discuss their plans for tomorrow.

It's around dinner when the noise first reaches Will and Anastasia's ears. The family of four is sitting in the dining hall, waiting for Louis to bring out the main course, so Will makes funny faces at Michael while bouncing him up and down on his knee. Next, Will growls like a monster, which starts the noise. A high-pitched laugh comes out of Michael's mouth as he watches his father continue to make monster faces and noises. Will and Anastasia both smile at hearing their son's carefree laughter, realizing that this is the first time either of their children has laughed before.

"Nice job, little mate. Daddy's pretty funny, huh?" Will smiles down at Michael, dotting his son's nose in the process.

Michael laughs in response, and both parents feel their hearts melting. No sweeter sound has ever reached their ears before. Dinner is finally brought out, and Will and Ana eat the grilled chicken that Louis prepared for tonight. After eating dinner, the royal couple head into their bathroom to give the twins their baths. Anastasia sits Penelope into her baby bathtub and starts to wash her, only to have her daughter splash water all over the room. That causes Penelope to laugh, as if she's proud of getting her mother and the rest of the bathroom wet.

"Now, my love, that was not funny. You got water everywhere, even on Mommy," Anastasia smiles, knowing that Penelope is just a baby and it's natural for small children to be messy in the bathtub.

The four-month-old princess laughs in response before reaching her arms up for her mother. Anastasia finishes wiping the remaining soap off of her daughter before scooping Penelope up in her arms and wrapping her in a towel. Ana takes Penelope into the nursery to put a new diaper on her and change the baby into her pajamas. Upon entering the nursery, the White Queen throws a towel at her husband, which makes both Michael and Penelope laugh as Will takes the towel off of his head and throws it back at Anastasia. He finally goes into the bathroom with Michael to give their little prince a bath before getting their son to bed. Will returns and puts Michael in his crib before rocking the sides of the wooden crib to soothe their son into sleep. But, before either Michael or Penelope can go to sleep, Will puffs his cheeks full of air and then lets the air out of them, resulting in laughter from both of his children. Yeah, he could get used to that sound. He continues making the faces for a few more minutes, and after he stops, both of the young royals are asleep. Michael and Penelope both have their Daddy wrapped around their tiny fingers, and Will is not at all ashamed.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 22! I hope you liked it; it was meant to be short, sweet fluff to show how Will and Anastasia got the twins to laugh for the first time. The next chapter will be the twins' first words, so there is sure to be some adorable moments there! I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review with what you thought; they are always appreciated! Until Chapter 23, my amazing readers!**


	23. Babies' First Words

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs.

"Come on, Michael. Say 'Dada.' You can do it, little mate," Will encourages his son as the two of them sit on a blanket in the floor of the throne room.

Will and Anastasia have been trying to get their twins to talk for the first time for a few days now, especially after Snow and Charming told them that Neal said his first word at six months old. Michael and Penelope are six months old now, so Will and Ana have started a challenge to see who could get the twins to say their name first. Will's taking it far more serious than Anastasia is, so he tries everything to try and get his children to say 'Dada.' Michael just laughs in response, and Will puts his head in his hands, which causes the inquisitive little prince to try and move his father's hands away from his face. Will feels Michael's tiny hands start to pull at his fingers, so he looks up at his son with a smile before scooping Michael up in his arms, spinning his son around in the air for a minute before sitting the baby down in his lap.

"Okay, little mate; let's try again. Say 'Dada.' Repeat after Daddy. 'Dada.' You can do it this time," Will smiles, making Michael look at his lips as he says the desired word.

"That's cheating!" Anastasia smiles upon coming into the throne room with Penelope on her hip.

"Only since I got caught," Will says with a small pout on his lips, which causes Anastasia to laugh.

She settles down on the blanket beside Will and Michael, sitting Penelope down beside her brother before looking Michael in his dark brown eyes.

"Besides, we know he would rather say 'Mama' over 'Dada' anyway. Isn't that right, darling? You'd rather say 'Mama' before 'Dada', wouldn't you?" Ana coos to Michael, taking him from Will's lap in the process.

Michael snuggles closer to his Mommy, and Ana smiles before running her hand through his small patch of brown hair which has really grown since he was born six months ago. Yet, the prince of Wonderland doesn't say anything, and it leads Will to wonder if both of their children have inherited his and Anastasia's stubbornness. Both Michael and Penelope have yet to say their first word, even with the secret coaching from their parents. However, both of their children are very vocal, Penelope starting here recently to express herself more. Back when the twins were very young, Penelope was generally silent, but now that she's six months old, she's just as vocal as her brother. Both Michael and Penelope giggle their little heads off when Will or Anastasia tickle their feet or blow raspberries on their tummies, and yet, talking eludes both twins.

"Ma," Penelope babbles, causing both parents to look at their daughter, wondering what she is trying to say or do.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Will asks with a smile, not caring that his daughter is going to say 'Mama' before she says 'Dada.'

"I think so, darling. Let's wait and see," Anastasia returns, a smile on her lips as she realizes this could be the moment both her and Will have been waiting for.

"Ma," Penelope starts to say again, reaching her hands out for Anastasia.

"Just one more 'ma', Penelope. You can do it. Say 'Mama.' Can you say 'Mama'?" Ana says to Penelope, trying to get the six month old princess to say her first word.

They sit on the blanket for a while, waiting for Penelope to say 'Mama,' but nothing comes out of the baby's mouth. Anastasia stays there for a few more minutes before getting up to go and fix her children their bottles. Penelope squirms against Will's chest before raising her hands up in the air, trying to reach for her Mommy. Anastasia keeps walking, not noticing that her daughter is trying to get her attention. Penelope starts to do what Will calls her "grabby hands" in which she reaches her hands up and starts to wave them around. Still not getting any reaction from her mother, Penelope does something she's never done before.

"Mama!" the six month old girl calls out, causing Ana to quickly turn around and look at her adorable daughter.

Both Will and Anastasia have wide smiles on their faces, looking between each other and Penelope.

"She said 'Mama.' She actually said it, Will," Ana says with a huge smile still on her face and a few tears of joy collecting in her eyes as she looks at Penelope with love.

"You did it, little princess! She's a smart girl. Aren't ya, Penelope?" Will coos, giving his daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mama!" Penelope calls out, still not getting what she wants, which is to be in her Mommy's arms.

Anastasia crouches down and picks her little girl up off of the floor, which makes Penelope smile.

"Penelope, you said 'Mama.' Mommy's so proud of you. Do you know who Mama is?" Anastasia coos, wanting to see if her daughter actually understands the meaning of her first word.

Penelope wraps her small arms around her mother, smiling up at Ana at the same time as well.

"Mama," she says again, a grin on her small lips as she holds onto her Mommy.

"That's right, my love. Mommy's right here; and I'll never let you go," Anastasia softly says before returning her daughter's hug.

Ana feels her heart swell as she realizes that not only is Penelope's first word 'Mama,' but she understands who her Mama is.

"Now we just have to teach you how to say 'Dada.' You won't let Daddy feel left out, will ya?" Will asks his daughter as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

Penelope laughs before reaching her arms out for Will, which he immediately responds to. Will scoops his baby girl into his arms before tossing her up and down in the air a couple of times, resulting in Penelope's laughs to echo off of the walls of the throne room.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' little princess," Will smiles before handing Penelope back to Anastasia.

"Do you know who Daddy is, Penelope?" Anastasia questions with a small smile as she situates her daughter back in her arms.

Penelope nods her head, because even at such a young age she can comprehend certain sentences.

"Where is he? Mommy seems to have forgotten," Ana laughs, which results in Penelope pointing her index finger at Will.

"That's right, little love. It's Daddy," Will playfully growls before softly biting the tip of her finger, which causes Penelope to squeal happily at her father.

Will then scoops Michael off of the floor and the four of them go into the dining hall for dinner, or in Michael and Penelope's cases, their bottles.

Will tries once again to try and get Michael to say Daddy, but his son's just not having any of it.

"Say 'Dada' now, Michael. You've had time to think about it, so now you can say it. Right?" Will hopefully says, trying to get his son to say 'Dada.'

Michael doesn't respond with words, but instead, splashes some water from his baby bathtub onto Will's shirt and pants, which causes the former to happily squeal and the latter to smile. After a while of trying to get Michael to say 'Dada' while in the tub, Will gently takes his little prince out of the baby bathtub and wraps him in a fuzzy yellow towel that has duck feet on the bottom. He then walks into the nursery to get Michael dressed for bed and tries yet again to get his son to talk, but to no avail. Michael just doesn't want to talk it seems.

"Good night, little mate. Maybe we can try again tomorrow with how to say Daddy's name. Sweet dreams, Michael," Will softly says before kissing his son's cheek and turning on both his mobile and the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

Michael lets out a yawn before falling asleep in his crib, which makes Will smile. The proud father then goes over to Penelope's crib to give her a kiss since Anastasia put her to bed that night. Penelope opens her tiny blue eyes upon feeling Will press a small kiss to her cheek and bats her tiny hands at her father's face.

"Go to sleep, little love. Mommy will get mad at Daddy if she knows that I woke ya up," Will grins before moving away from his daughter's crib and walking into his own bedroom to take a shower.

It isn't until later in the night, around 2 AM, Michael starts crying in the nursery. For some reason or another, Anastasia is fast asleep and can't hear her son's cries, so Will gets out of bed and walks into the green-walled nursery to figure out what is wrong with their son. Upon getting into the nursery, Will walks over to Michael's crib and gently takes his son out of the dark crib before rocking him in his arms. Almost instantly after being picked up by his Daddy, Michael stops crying, which Will finds rather odd. Sure, Michael's done the same thing when he's wanted Ana's attention during the night, but that was when he was only a day old.

"Did you just want Daddy, little lad? Is that why you were crying?" Will asks with a smile, bouncing Michel up and down in his arms.

"Hi!" Michael suddenly says as Will brings him back down.

Will nearly feels like he's going to fall backwards upon hearing this sudden word come from his son's mouth.

"Michael, what did you just say?" Will asks, a proud smile on his face.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Michael cutely says, his face lighting up after each time he says the word 'hi.'

"Hi to you too, little mate! Daddy's so proud of you, Michael!" Will tells his son before taking off into a sort of run into his and Anastasia's adjourning bedroom.

He barely even gets into the room before Michael starts saying 'hi' again, which just makes Will even more excited.

"Anastasia! Ana, wake up! It's urgent!" Will shouts, sliding into the bed, being careful not to hurt Michael in the process.

Anastasia immediately sits up, fearing that something is wrong with Will or either of their children.

"What? What is it?" she demands in a slightly fearful tone, especially once seeing Michael in Will's arms.

"Michael has something to tell ya. Tell Mama what you told Daddy, Michael," he coos at their son, trying to get him to talk again.

"Hi!" Michael excitedly squeals, holding his arms out towards Anastasia.

She complies with her son's wishes and scoops him up in her arms, wrapping her arms around Michael as she hugs him.

"Hi, Michael. Mommy's _very _proud of you, my little prince. But, it's time for you to go back to sleep; it's not morning yet," Ana smiles, holding her little boy close while looking into his dark brown eyes.

Michael laughs in response before kicking his tiny legs around and squealing as Will tickles him.

"Hi!" he shouts out again, which puts a smile on Will and Anastasia's faces.

They sit on the bed for a few minutes, just listening to Michael say 'hi' over and over again, and deciding that there is nothing better that they could ever want or ever have other than their perfect little family. After a while of listening to Michael babble and let out an occasional 'hi', Will takes his son in his arms and starts to walk into the nursery with him.

"It's time for you to get back to bed now, Daddy's little thief. Sleep well, Michael," Will says before settling his son down in his crib.

The little prince falls back to sleep rather quickly, and it makes Will laugh that his son woke up just to say 'hi' and then went back to sleep. Yep, today's been one of those days that Will is glad he was able to experience. He wouldn't trade his feelings of pride for the world.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 23! I hope you enjoyed it; it's probably one of my favorite ones with the twins in it. :) Anyway, we didn't have school again thanks to the ice and sleet, so that's why this chapter was published at 2:28 where I live. Anyway, thanks as always for your support, and please leave a comment with what you thought; those are always appreciated. Until Chapter 24, my lovely readers!**

_P.S.: I want to point out that I based Neal, Michael, and Penelope talking at six months off of when my mom said my sister and I started talking. I'm the oldest, and I said my first word of 'Hi' at six months old. My younger sister said her first word 'Mama' at six months old, so I used that to base the twins' first words on. Now, if I make Will and Ana have any more children, I will have to be creative with their first words, because there are only two kids including myself in my house. Just thought I'd clear up why Michael and Penelope started talking earlier than most babies. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, it will be where Alice and Cyrus' baby is born. Until then, my amazing readers!_


	24. A Little Adveture and a Baby Genie

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs.

It's been nine months. Will still can't believe it. Nine months ago he and Anastasia welcomed Michael and Penelope into the world; and it changed their lives for the better. Every day is certainly never a bore with twins and royal duties at the same time, but somehow Will and Anastasia manage. Will rolls over in the bed to find Ana looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, darling," she says while running her hand through his hair.

He doesn't even get the chance to respond before her lips are crashing onto his, and he can't help but smile as they kiss. Will cups her face in his hands, enjoying the sensation of their lips pressed up against one another. They pull apart a while later, both of them still smiling at the other.

"Well, good morning, Ana. What do we have planned for the day, luv?" Will asks, pulling her into his arms to where her head is resting on his chest.

"Well, _you _don't have to be at Royal Court until later on in the evening, so I was thinking we could take the kids out for a little adventure. They're old enough to enjoy some of the things in Storybrooke," Anastasia answers, her blue eyes shining at the idea of taking Michael and Penelope into Storybrooke for the day.

"Sounds just perfect. Shall I go get our little angels ready while you prepare for our day out?" Will responds as he starts to slip out of the bed.

"Yes, please. Dress them in something warm, Will. I hear it's still only in the fifties in Storybrooke," Ana instructs before going into the bathroom to wash her face.

Will nods in response before going into the nursery to get Michael and Penelope up and ready for the day. While it's almost in the seventies in Wonderland even in April, it's still kind of cold in Storybrooke, so Will gets out some long sleeve clothes for the twins and a light jacket for each of them. Will then walks over to Michael's crib and picks his son up, causing Michael's brown eyes to open and shine brightly.

"Hi!" Michael happily says to his father, looking up at him with excitement clearly evident in his eyes.

"Hi, little mate. We're gonna go on an adventure into Storybrooke today. I think your Mommy even said we could take you to the park," Will whispers, knowing very well that no such words came out of Ana's mouth.

"I said nothing of the sort," Ana laughs, coming up behind Will and wrapping her arm around the back of his shoulder, looking down at him holding Michael in his arms.

"Would you really deny this cute face, Ana?" Will asks, turning around to face her, a smile on his lips.

"I can't believe you would go there, Will Scarlet, using your face as a reason to get me to take the kids to the park," Anastasia smiles as she picks Penelope out of her crib.

"Not _my _face, Anastasia. _Michael's _face," Will grins, earning him a playful smack on the arm from Anastasia.

"You two look so similar that if you were the same age you could be twins, darling," Ana tells her husband.

"Is it my fault that all Scarlet men are handsome?" Will laughs before running out of the room with Michael in his arms.

"Mama," Penelope says with a smile as her mother holds her close against her chest.

"Yes, my love, Daddy's going to take you and Michael to the park after we get to Storybrooke. But don't worry, Mama will be right there to make sure Daddy doesn't do anything crazy," Ana whispers to her daughter before walking down the stairs after Will.

They arrive in Storybrooke about two hours before lunchtime, so the family heads for the park across the street from Granny's. Will heads over to the swing set with Michael in his arms and sits down in one of the swings, placing Michael in his lap. Will wraps his arms around his son before backing his feet up in order to get some momentum going. When Will starts to swing them back and forth, Michael starts to giggle excitedly and raises his tiny hands in the air, which causes a huge grin to cross over his face.

"Do you want to go higher, little mate? Daddy wants to touch the clouds," Will tells his nine-month-old son before pumping his legs higher to get the swing to go higher in the air.

"Will, be careful. He can't hold on to the chains like you can," Anastasia cautions, slightly cringing as she notices how high Will and Michael are swinging.

"He'll be fine, luv. I'm holding on to Michael, don't worry," Will answers before turning his attention back to the baby in question.

Anastasia takes one last look at her husband and son before taking Penelope over to the baby swings, the ones _actually _meant for babies to play on. The White Queen gently settles her daughter into the swing before standing in front of Penelope and giving the swing she's sitting in a light push. The swing starts to move back and forth, and Penelope smiles and reaches her hands towards Anastasia every time the swing comes back towards Ana.

"Mama," Penelope happily squeals as Ana gives the swing another push.

"I see you, Penelope. You're flying so high and having so much fun, aren't you?" Anastasia coos, pressing a kiss to Penelope's head as her daughter comes back towards her.

After a while of letting her daughter swing, Anastasia picks Penelope up out of the baby swing and walks over to where she sat the backpack filled with essentials for their adventure. She takes the camera out of the backpack and shoots a few pictures of Will happily swinging with Michael on his lap, enjoying the modern technology that Storybrooke offers. Each picture of her two boys makes Ana smile and love the idea Will had this morning. Ana then turns the camera towards herself and Penelope to take what Will had told her is called a "selfie" with her daughter.

"Penelope, look at Mommy," Anastasia says in an excited tone to try and coax a smile out of her shy daughter.

Penelope smiles at her mother and wraps her small arms around Anastasia. Anastasia wastes no time snapping the picture, enjoying every moment of being surrounded by her family and their lives being this peaceful.

"Great picture, luv. It has the two most beautiful women in the world in it," Will compliments, which startles Ana a little bit.

"I thought you and Michael were still on the swings, darling," Anastasia says, wondering how her husband and their son could have come up beside her without her noticing.

"We got bored. Besides, I think this little lad wants his Mommy," Will explains with a smile before slipping Michael into Ana's arms and taking Penelope from her.

With that, Will heads off with Penelope in his arms towards the slides. He climbs up the tiny stairs that were made for children's small feet and gets at the top of the tunnel slide. Will sits down carefully before placing his arms protectively around Penelope. They slide down together, and as Penelope giggles a smile crosses over Will's face. He loves seeing his wife and children this happy and relaxed.

"All right, Ana, your turn," Will calls to her as he gets off of the slide, still holding on to Penelope.

"My turn?" Anastasia asks, not knowing what Will means, or at least acts like she doesn't.

"Yes, luv, you're turn. You have to slide down one with Michael," Will smirks.

Ana smiles before climbing the small flight of stairs and sitting down with Michael in her lap before sliding down with him, raising her son's tiny hands in the air in the process. Michael smiles up at Anastasia and she scoops him up before pressing a kiss to his head and cheek. After a while of racing Will and Penelope down the side-by-side slides, Anastasia determines that it's time for them to go and eat lunch at Granny's before Will has to get back to Wonderland for Royal Court.

Halfway through lunch, Will's cellphone begins to ring. He whips it out of his pocket and starts to wonder why Cyrus is calling him at such an odd time of the day.

"Cyrus, what's…." Will starts before Cyrus hurriedly cuts him off.

"Will! It's Alice! Our baby's coming and we don't know what to do! The midwife said she can't be here for an hour or two. What do I do?" Cyrus yells over the phone, working himself into a panic.

"Calm down, mate. Ana and I will be there as fast as we can. Try to keep Alice as calm as you can 'til we get there. See ya soon," Will rapidly says to his friend before hanging up the phone and shrugging his leather jacket on.

"Will, what is it?" Ana asks, a look of concern on her face.

"It's Alice. Her and Cyrus's baby is comin' and Cyrus says they don't have a bloody midwife there to help them! We gotta go help them, Ana," Will explains before grabbing Michael in his arms and walking towards the center of town, knowing that's probably where most of the people of Storybrooke are at a time like this.

Once they reach the center of town, Will spots Hannah and Hook and calls them over.

"What's wrong, mate?" Hook asks his best friend, wondering what's got him so worked up.

"Ana and I have to go to England to help Alice and Cyrus and we need someone to watch over Michael and Penelope," Will tells the pirate before wiping a thin line of sweat off of his forehead.

"We'll watch them, Will. You go and help Alice. I'm sure Jefferson can take you there," Hannah suggests.

Will nods in appreciation before he and Anastasia take off to try and find the Mad Hatter. Once they find him, Ana and Will take turns explaining the situation, so Jefferson wastes no time making them a portal out of one of his magic hats. The three friends jump through the portal and are in Victorian England within a few minutes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Cyrus breathes when he opens the door to find Will, Anastasia, and Jefferson standing in the doorway to his and Alice's house.

Cyrus wastes no time leading Anastasia into the bedroom where Alice is going and he still has a worried expression on his face.

"Everything will be fine, Cyrus. I won't let anything happen to them, darling. Will, why don't you go sit down with him?" Anastasia assures, not wanting the soon-to-be father to worry as much as Will did when Michael and Penelope were born.

Cyrus reluctantly allows Will and Jefferson to lead him back into the parlor and the three men sit down in the room, not one of them talking.

"Will, were you this nervous when Penelope and Michael were born?" the ex-genie asks his friend, wondering if how he is feeling is normal for new fathers.

"Aye. I think I was a bit more nervous, though. After all, Jafar had threatened to take away mine and Ana's baby. That's enough to make anyone nervous, mate," Will responds with a small laugh.

This calms Cyrus down a little, but he still doesn't know what to expect.

"How long do you think it'll be before the baby's born?" Cyrus asks both of his friends, since they both have experience with having kids of their own.

"Depends. It's all a waiting game, mate. But don't worry, once it's over and you hold that baby for the first time, you know the stress it caused ya was all worth it. That's how it was for me," Will encourages, which makes Cyrus feel a little bit better at least.

"Cyrus," Anastasia's voice breaks Cyrus out of his sort of trance-like state.

"How is she?" Cyrus immediately asks, worried on how his wife is.

"She's going to be fine. You can come in and see your baby now," Anastasia smiles, watching as Cyrus's eyes light up in a similar way that Will's did when the twins were born.

"And the baby?" Cyrus questions, wanting to know the gender of his and Alice's newborn.

"A healthy baby girl," Ana tells him before moving away from the doorframe.

"Bloody h***. A little lass for ya, mate. Congrats," Will smiles before patting the proud new father on the back.

"Now you'll know how I feel about keeping Grace from boys," Jefferson teases, which makes Cyrus smile.

The ex-genie walks into his and Alice's bedroom and quietly and carefully sits down on his side of the bed, looking over at Alice and their daughter. She has a small patch of dark hair and dark brown eyes, making her look quite a lot like Cyrus.

"She's beautiful, my love," Cyrus smiles as Alice notices his presence.

"She looks like you," Alice grins before handing the baby to her husband.

Cyrus protectively places his hand behind the baby's head and the other hand under her bottom, just staring at the perfect bundle of joy in his arms.

"Hi there, sweetheart. I'm your Daddy, and I love you so much already," Cyrus coos to his daughter, letting her wrap her tiny fist around his thumb.

"Do you have any name suggestions, Cyrus?" Alice asks him as she watches her husband interact with their daughter.

"I like the name Charlotte, after your mother," Cyrus answers.

"I love it. Welcome to the world, my little Charlotte," Alice happily says before taking her daughter from Cyrus and leaning back into his arms.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 24! I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to update, but school's been crazy this last week, I've had projects and homework galore! However, I hope this chapter made the wait worth it, because I like how it came together. As always, reviews are always appreciated, and I would like to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed this story, it really makes me happy. Anyway, thanks for your support as always, and I'll try to have Chapter 25 up tomorrow before Once Upon a Time comes on tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy it! **

_P.S.: The next chapter will be where Michael and Penelope take their first steps and say their second words. Cuteness is bound to happen, so stay tuned!_


	25. First Steps

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: **I still only own the OCs in this story.

Will walks home from a long day of work in Storybrooke. He and Anastasia decided to take a break from royal duties for two weeks in order to spend more time as a family. However, Will still has to work a couple days a week in order to but some things while they're living in the house, such as food. He comes down the street, getting closer to the house, letting the cool May air run through his hair and cool him down from a hard day's work. Will is now in front of his house, so he takes the key out of his back pocket and unlocks the front door before shrugging off his leather jacket and shoes in the hallway. He hears laughter from the living room, so he goes into the room and finds Michael and Penelope playing with blocks while Anastasia folds some laundry.

"Hi!" Michael happily squeals before crawling over towards his father.

"Hi, little mate!" Will says in an excited tone, joy shining in his dark brown eyes.

Will crouches down where he's sitting on one knee and holds his arms out for his son. Michael crawls over to Will and positions himself close to Will's chest, letting his father know he wants to be picked up. Will puts his arms under Michael, raising his ten month old son into his arms and holding him close.

"I missed you today, Michael. Daddy loves you," Will coos to his little boy, giving him a hug in the process.

Michael wraps his little arms around his Daddy, giving him a welcome home hug. Will slowly stands up and walks over to where Penelope is still fascinated by the brightly colored blocks and sits down beside his daughter. Michael slowly detaches himself from his father's arms and goes back to arranging the blocks in whatever way his little heart desires. Will scoops Penelope up in his arms and presses a kiss to her head before he starts to tickle her tummy. This sends the ten month old princess into a laughing fit as she looks up at her Daddy, blue eyes sparkling.

"Did you not miss Daddy today, little love? You didn't come over to the door with Michael, Penelope," Will asks her with a fake pout on his lips.

Penelope curls up against her father's chest before moving her hands up to cup his face in a way the baby girl has seen Will do when he kisses Anastasia. Penelope places a kiss on Will's cheek and smiles up at him.

"Hi!" she happily says before squirming around in Will's arms.

By this time, Ana's looked up from the laundry she was folding and has a smile on her face at seeing the exchange between her husband and their daughter.

"Hi, little love. Daddy loves you too, Penelope," Will coos, just enjoying the surreal moment he is sharing with his daughter.

Penelope smiles and then starts to talk to Anastasia.

"Hi, Mama," Penelope excitedly says, reaching her arms up towards her mother.

"Hi, Penelope. Listen to you. You just said your first sentence. Mommy's so proud of you and Michael," Anastasia says before picking her daughter up and holding her close.

"And Daddy's proud of both of his babies," Will grins before using his legs as leverage where he can get up and start dinner for him and Anastasia.

After dinner and Michael and Penelope's baths, the family of four sits in the living room to enjoy the rest of the night together. That's when something absolutely special happens.

"Will, look at Michael," Anastasia whispers, as not to scare her son into sitting back to again.

Michael has pulled himself onto his little legs and is holding onto the side of the coffee table for support.

"Come on, Michael. You can do it, little mate. Walk to Daddy," Will softly tells Michael as not to scare his son.

Michael looks at Will like he is crazy, so Will holds his arms out wide like he does when he hugs either of the twins. Now this is something Michael recognizes. He cautiously takes his hand off of the table and tries to take his first steps towards his parents. Michael takes one half-step before he loses his balance on his little short legs. He falls on his butt on the floor and is quite startled by the impact of the floor, even though it's only carpet. Tears pool up in his dark brown eyes and he starts to cry. Then something as shocking as his first step happens.

"Dada!" Michael cries out, tears running down his small cheeks.

Will had rushed forward towards Michael right after he fell down to try and comfort him. Will scoops Michael off of the floor and uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears off of his son's face. Next, he slowly starts to rock back and forth to try and get Michael to stop crying.

"You're okay, little mate. It's okay Michael. Daddy's got ya now. Shhhhh," Will whispers in his son's ear, which calms the crying ten month old boy down almost instantly.

Will holds Michael a little bit away from his arms and looks him in his eyes.

"Daddy's gonna help ya walk, Michael. We're gonna do this, little mate," Will encourages before standing up.

He sits Michael down gently on his feet and grabs his son's tiny hands. Will starts out taking what are half-steps for him, but are full steps for Michael. Michael cautiously steps after his father, a smile on his face as Will continues to walk with him.

"Dada!" Michael happily says, wanting his father to talk to him some more.

"Yes, Michael, I am Dada. And Daddy's so very proud of you. I'm letting go now, little mate," Will smiles before starting to slip Michael's hands out of his.

"Dada!" Michael calls out in a slightly worried tone, fearing that he will hit the ground again.

"Michael, you can do it. Come to Mommy and Daddy," Ana adds in, wanting her son to take his first steps on his own now that Will's helped him get used to the feeling of standing up.

Michael focuses on looking at his parents before he takes a first shaky step, then another, and then another.

"Oh my God. He's walking, Will!" Anastasia says with a huge smile on her face as they watch Michael take more steps towards them.

"Come on, Michael! You can do it! Walk to Daddy and Mommy!" Will grins, enjoying this moment as he bends down to catch his son if he falls.

Michael takes one more step before he falls down on the carpet, though he's not as stunned by the fall this time around.

"Come on, Michael. Don't give up daring. Mommy wants you over here," Anastasia encourages, wanting her son to get up and try again.

Michael slowly pushes himself up off of the floor and takes the last few steps between himself and his parents. He ends up falling into Ana's waiting arms and looks up at his mother with a smile on his face.

"You did it!" Ana cheers while giving Michael a soft high-five.

"Yeah, Michael!" Will says with a smile while he claps his hands.

Michael takes himself from Ana's arms and walks over to Will before sitting in his father's lap.

"You know, darling, they're going to be running around the house and the castle in no time at all," Anastasia smiles, which causes Will to look a little bit nervous.

He quickly stands up with Michael on his hip before starting to head for the storage room.

"I have to baby-proof the house even more now. They're mobile now, Ana. They're gonna get into so many things around here," Will tells her in a concerned voice, wanting to protect their little ones from anything that could harm them.

"Will."

"And then we're gonna have to get some of those baby gates…"

"Will."

"And some of those electric adaptor covers….."

"Will!"

"Yes, luv?" Will finally acknowledges that she is talking to him.

"We can do all of that tomorrow, darling. First we have to teach Penelope how to walk," Anastasia says in order to calm her husband down.

Will lets out a sigh, realizing that he did go a little bit wild and overboard in those last few seconds. He allows himself to slip back down to the ground and watch as Ana picks Penelope up and help her start to learn how to walk. The White Queen helps her daughter steady herself before they start to take small steps around the living room. Penelope almost stumbles, but Anastasia helps to keep her on her feet.

"Come on, my love. Walk with Mommy. Let's walk over to Daddy and Michael," Ana coos while pointing a finger in the direction of her husband and son.

"Hi, Mama," Penelope giggles as they continue to walk towards Will and Michael.

"You're doing great, Penelope. Just a few more steps," Ana encourages before letting go of the young princess's hands.

Penelope takes the last few steps on her own, which puts her in Will's arms. The proud father scoops her up before throwing her in the air, enjoying this milestone in his children's lives.

"Good job, little love. You did it," Will smiles before kissing her cheek and sitting her down on the ground.

"Love you, Mama," Penelope suddenly says as she curls into Anastasia's side.

Though, the word 'love' sounds a little bit like 'uv' in baby speech, Ana couldn't be prouder of her daughter.

"I love you too, Penelope," she says while wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Love you, Dada," Michael similarly says, not quite able to pronounce the word 'love' yet, either.

"And I love you too, little mate," Will answers, holding his son close.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 25! I stuck to my word, I did get this chapter up before OUAT. Just barely, though. :) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; it's one of my favorites, I think. Please leave a review with what you thought. Those are always appreciated. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope you also enjoy tonight's episode of OUAT. Until Chapter 26, my amazing readers! **

_P.S., the next chapter will be the twins' first birthday. There are going to be some adorable moments, trust me. _


	26. Anastasia's First Mother's Day

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC characters, unfortunately. If I _did _own the OUAT and OUATIW characters, let's just say that kiss between Will and Belle wouldn't have EVER happened.

Will rolls over in the bed, opening his eyes slightly as he turns. He squints against the bright neon light of the clock that reads 6:15 A.M. Remembering what day it is, Will slips out of the bed, being careful not to wake Anastasia in the process. Will goes into the nursery and quietly wakes Michael and Penelope up before scooping both of the ten-month-olds into his arms.

"Dada!" Michael happily says, his face lighting up as he situates himself against his father's chest.

"Shhh, little mate. We need to be quite. We don't want to wake Mommy up," Will whispers before putting his index finger over his lips.

"Why?" Penelope asks, her blue eyes looking up at her father.

"Because, Penelope, it's a special day for Mommy, one she hasn't had before. So, we must be _very _quiet, little love. Your Mommy will be surprised," Will smiles before taking the twins downstairs.

Once they get downstairs, Will gently sits Michael and Penelope in their highchairs before getting out the ingredients he is going to need for the surprise. He then comes back over to his children with a grin on his face before asking his son a question.

"Michael, do you wanna help Daddy with the pancake batter?" Will questions as he sits the mixing bowl down on the tray of his son's highchair.

"Yes!" Michael happily yells before quieting down, remembering what his Daddy told him about being quiet.

Will takes his son's smaller hand into his larger one and starts to help Michael stir the pancake batter, making sure not to let the little prince get batter all over the place. After a while of mixing the batter, Will scoops a little bit of the mixture on his finger and dots it on both Penelope and Michael's nose, causing both of them to happily giggle at their Daddy.

"Oops, Daddy didn't see you there, my little mates. Let's keep making breakfast for Mommy, eh? Penelope, you can help Daddy with the milk and presentation," Will smiles before picking his daughter up and carrying her over to the refrigerator as he takes the milk carton out of the fridge.

He helps his daughter pour the milk since she's only ten-months-old and can't hold the carton by herself yet. Will wraps his arms and hands around Penelope, holding her close and enjoying this moment with her. Whenever he has the chance to do something one-on-one with the kids he loves the feeling and knows it makes the kids as happy as it makes him. Once they finish pouring the milk, Will has Penelope help him arrange the strawberries and blueberries around the plate in a way that only makes sense to the little girl.

"That looks beautiful, little love. Mommy's gonna love it," Will compliments his daughter's work before kissing her cheek and sitting her back down in her highchair.

Next he goes to take the pancakes off of the stove and onto the plate, along with the eggs he prepared as well.

"Mama?" Michael asks Will as the proud husband and father picks up his children and the presents they've been working on for a few days now.

"Yes, Michael, we're takin' all of this to Mama," Will responds, understanding his son's question, even though most other people probably wouldn't.

Anastasia wakes up to an empty bed, the warmth from Will's side of the bed almost completely faded away by now. She looks around the room looking for him, but instantly stops her search upon hearing his voice in the hallway.

"Now, do ya remember what Daddy told you to say to Mommy?" Will asks his children, looking between both of them.

"Mama's….." Michael and Penelope start to say before Will makes them be a little quitter by placing a finger over their mouths softly.

"Not yet, Michael and Penelope. We don't want to give ourselves away, do we?" Will says before starting to open the bedroom door.

Before he gets the door open, Anastasia lays back down and allows her head to rest on the pillow. She closes her eyes as well, making it seem like she is still asleep as to not ruin the surprise she's sure Will has worked hard on. A few seconds later Ana feels a light weight being added onto her stomach, so she opens her eyes to find that Will has placed Michael and Penelope on top of her.

"Good morning, my loves. What are you three doing up so early?" Ana smiles as she scoops her children into her arms and kisses Will on the lips.

"Well, luv, Michael, Penelope, and I have been up making a very special person breakfast in bed, which I must go get. Hold on a second," Will answers before stepping out of the room and retrieving the tray that has Ana's breakfast on it.

When returning, he hands it to Anastasia and sits on the bed across from her, taking Michael and Penelope from her arms where she can it the wonderful breakfast they worked hard to prepare. Anastasia takes a bite of Will's famous pancakes, well, they're famous to their family and friends anyway, and wonders what she has done to deserve all of this.

"What's all this for, then?" she asks, looking at Will since she knows her husband is the mastermind behind this plan.

"Now you can say it, Michael and Penelope," he tells their children.

"Mama's Day!" Michael and Penelope happily tell their mother before wrapping their small arms around her in a hug.

"Oh, this is for Mother's Day? Thank you so much, darlings. I love it. You three did an amazing job on everything," Ana smiles before popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"I'm glad ya like it, Ana. We decided to give ya a little something special to mark your first Mother's Day," Will explains before producing several pieces of paper to his wife, a huge smile on his face.

Anastasia opens the first piece of paper to find Michael and Penelope's handprints side-by-side in green and purple paint with their names and the date under it. It had taken Will a few hours to get both twins to sit still while he painted their hands where they could make Ana the collage, but he finally got it done. A huge smile passes over Ana's face as she looks between both of her children and her loving husband. The next piece of paper is a card that says "Happy Mother's Day, Anastasia!" in Will's perfect cursive/calligraphy handwriting. But, it's the inside of the card that takes her breath away.

_My dearest Ana, _

_I have loved you ever since we met, and I am always amazed at what we have done with our lives since meeting each other. We found Wonderland, and yeah, we got lost in it, but then we found each other again. Guess it just took a little bit of growing up to realize that we can live on love. I love you with all my heart, Ana, and I hope I let you know that every day I'm with you. I cannot think of a more amazing, beautiful, and strong woman that I would want to be with, let alone be the mother of my children. I'm thankful every day for you, Anastasia, and I take one look at Michael and Penelope and remember just how lucky of a man I am. You have given me my heart's desire, a life with you and our wonderful children. I hope you know that you are a wonderful daughter, sister, friend, White Queen of Wonderland, wife, and most importantly, mother. I love you with all my heart. Happy Mother's Day, luv._

_-Will_

Ana finishes reading the card and feels the start of tears pricking her eyes. Will always knows just the right words to say. She feels two sets of tiny hands reach for her face and Michael and Penelope place their hands on Ana's tears.

"Mama?" Penelope asks, her fingers on her mother's tears still as a mean of explanation.

"It's nothing, Penelope. Mama's just really happy and loves what Daddy gave her. I'm not sad," Anastasia softly explains to her daughter to appease her daughter's mind.

"I'm glad you like it, Anastasia," Will smiles before placing a kiss on her lips, smiling as their lips touch.

After they break apart, Will hands Anastasia one more card, this one what he tried to make look like Michael and Penelope signed it, which they obviously didn't.

_Happy Mother's Day, Mommy! _

_We love you and thought you should know how much you mean to us. You are the best Mommy in the world, we love you very much. You're always there for us, and we know you love us 'til the ends of the Earth. You mean so much to us, Mommy! _

_Love, Penelope and Michael_

Ana laughs as she finishes reading the card.

"Will, you know they're ten-months-old and not ten years, right?" she teases, which results in a small smirk from Will.

"They still know how important you are, Anastasia. You're their mother, 'course they love you," Will says to defend his writing that he did for the twins.

"Well, thank you, Will. Both of those were really sweet. And thank you, Michael and Penelope, because without you two this day wouldn't belong to me," Ana smiles down at her children before wrapping her arms around Michael, Penelope, and Will.

She's definitely found her new favorite holiday, all thanks to her amazing family.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 26! I know I had said this was going to be about the twins' birthday, but then I remembered I hadn't done a Mother's Day chapter, and since I made it May, I had to do this chapter. The next one will probably be a Father's Day chapter, but then it will be the twins' 1****st**** birthday. I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review with what you thought. I appreciate each and every one of you, I did not expect I was going to get 154 reviews for this story in about two months. All of you guys are amazing, and I hope you enjoy the episode of OUAT on Sunday. (Maybe there won't be any Will and Belle interaction. I'm crossing my fingers there's not.) Anyway, until the next update, my lovely readers! Thanks for all of your support! **

_P.S. The kiss scene between Belle and Will really mad me mad. I literally yelled at the TV before running into my room and listening to all of the Will and Anastasia scenes. If you were as mad as me, I would love to hear how you felt and why you think the writers would do this to the Scarlet Queen fans like us._


End file.
